


Ascent

by beautiful_as_endless



Series: The Life and Times of Team Hijo de Puta [8]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/beautiful_as_endless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were brothers then, and brothers now. Things may have been a little different both with each other and the world that they revolved with - but there they were, slowly but surely learning that the passage of time and shifting of eras cannot erase everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince goes through a makeover.

**Saturday, 04-23-16, 8:30 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The smell smell of breakfast wafted from the kitchen as Vince marched out of his room just a few paces from it. Rusca was humming absentmindedly as he assembled a tray waffles, blissfully unaware that he wasn’t alone. Vince snuck up behind him with a grin, peering at the warm bread. "Mukhang ang ganda ng pagkaluto niyan ah! Inspired ka ba, Kuya?"

Rusca all but leapt in surprise, almost dropping the pan that he was setting aside as he turned to Vince with a faintly annoyed expression on his face. "Hoy, wag kang ganyan! Muntik ko nang mabitawan yung hawak ko!" He paused as he hefted the tray and made sure that everything was in place. "Sino bang hindi magiging inspired kapag... ano..."

Vince got his point. Rusca was, after all, finally engaged to Nena. The former wondered what it would be like to be in love and know that he was loved back in return. It _never_ happened to him before, not even in his past life. He followed his friend to the dining room where Etong, Goyong, and the twins were quietly eating their breakfast. All four of them looked up as he approached, and a mischievous smile lit up Etong's face. _May masama nanamang binabalak ito._

Rusca set down the tray with a flair. "Kain na kayo, may tatawagan lang ako sandali," he said before flouncing off to the living room.

"So, since hindi ka naman busy ngayon, bakit di ka muna magpapogi?" the older Enriquez brother asked, his eyes gaining that absolutely annoying glint that Vince had to grow up with. "Balita ko medyo nagiging close ka na kay Addie."

Vince stared at him as blankly as he could, hoping that he wouldn't succumb to the temptation to give his brother a sharp kick in the backside. "At saang chismisan mo nanaman nakuha yan, aber?" he shot back as he grabbed a waffle from the table and bit into it with as much ferocity as he could.

Etong leaned forward, his lips forming his customary crooked smile. "May mga  _small details_ nga pala sa personal life ko na di ko naishare sayo, ano? Shooting range buddy ko siya magmula nang fourth year ko sa college," he said before grabbing his own waffle. He clucked his tongue as he regarded his brother. "Mabait ka daw, pero medyo totoy."

"Gago, di naman siya  _totoy,_ " Goyong said placidly, though there was a teasing glint in his eyes. "Magkaiba lang kayo ng fashion sense."

"At ikaw yung marunong pumorma na mas piniling magmukhang galing sa grunge rock concert," Etong shot back. "Itong kapatid ko naman eh parang forever high school student ang porma. Hindi pwede kay Addie yan!"

Vince's blank stare segued into the darkest glare he could muster for his brother. "Pinagtutulungan niyo ba ako? Hindi ko naman pinopormahan si Addie!"  _Hindi ko man nga siya gaanong kakilala ngayon kahit medyo nakakausap ko siya sa cafe._

Julian stared at him with concern. "Bro, hindi lang naman sa  _pagporma_ sa babae yung iniisip namin," he said fairly. "Siyempre, concerned din kami para sayo. I mean, ayaw mo bang baguhin yang image mo? Dagdag confidence din yan ah!"

Well, he did have a point. As much as he hated to admit it, Vince did have a crippling lack of self confidence. Despite the fact that he kept trying to distance himself from the past, his failure to dissuade Goyong from going through his suicidal plans at Tirad Pass still haunted him - never mind that Goyong actually turned up alive and  _too well_ after it. He supposed that it was something that he would get to keep, even in his new life.

"Hala, tinamaan yung bata." Julio grinned and ruffled Vince's hair. "See? Gora ka ba sa makeover mo, hm? Wag kang magalala, di ka naman pababayaan ng del Pilar magic."

"Del Pilar magic?" Goyong snorted at the term. He turned to Vince. "Wag kang mag-alala, 'nak, di ka naman namin pababayaan. Paguuntugin ko yung kambal pag ginagago ka na nila."

Julian narrowed his eyes. "Ikaw, paguuntugin kami ni Julio? Baka makisali ka pa."

Etong snorted. "Pare pareho naman kayong tatlo eh!"

Vince couldn't help but smack his face with his palm. "Hindi niyo ako tatantanan hangga't di ako pumayag, ano?"

"Hindi," all four of them said.

_Wala na nga ata akong magagawa. As in wala._

**Saturday, 04-23-16, 10:00 AM, Marquee Mall**

"Ang sarap talaga ng feeling pag ikaw yung nagbukas ng mall! Parang ikaw yung hari!" Julio said happily as he led the way through the slowly filling hallways. He turned to Vince as they passed by some clothing shops, as if sizing him up. "Ihuhuli na natin yung pagpapagupit mo, ano? Magtatagal tayo doon eh."

"Oo, mamaya na yun," Julian agreed. He exchanged glances with Goyong before turning to Vince. "Dapat hanapan muna ng bagong damit, tapos dun natin bagayan ng haircut!"

Vince wanted to wilt as the del Pilars subjected him to their good natured scrutiny, wondering what kind of mischief they were actually up to. He was quite envious of the way that they understood each other even by just exchanging glances. He never did achieve that with Etong, both in their past and present lives. Maybe it was because he could bareley stand his brother at times.

"Ano, damit, pabango, kain ng lunch - tapos gupitan na?" Julio started looking at some clothes with the same spacey way that he regarded everything else around him.

"Pati pabango?" Vince asked. "Anong problema niyo sa baby cologne, ha?"

Goyong cleared his throat. "Yun mismo, anak, _baby_ cologne parin ang gamit mo! Karamihan ng mga tao sa generation na ito, tinigilan na ang baby cologne nang umapak sila ng high school." Sometimes, it was hard to forget that he was actually a one hundred and forty year old man despite his appearance.

Julio added sagely. "Baka kaya nabasted ka ng mga nililigawan mo noon eh!"

Vince resigned himself to being dragged around by the del Pilars all day. He didn't really want to tell him that he never bothered with his appearance because he was comfortable enough with what he had and he was acutally too  _lazy_ to do any kind of style overhaul.

Julian put a hand on his shoulder as they stepped through a shop. "Wag kang mag-alala, bro. Di naman namin hahayaan si Julio na bihisan kang parang galing sa punk rock concert."

Vince eyed him warily. "At hindi mo rin ako bibihisan na parang gumapang ako palabas ng alt rock concert?"

Julian's lips twitched. "Hindi."

After hopping from clothing shop after clothing shop, arms slowly being laden with paper bags. Vince kept complaining whenever Goyong or the twins paid for their shopping, but they all shushed him whenever he did. After a while he simply let them take him along, nodded to their suggestions and picked out choices whenever he was presented with them. He quickly learned that it made life easier for all of them when he actually cooperated instead of struggling tooth and nail for them to stop tormenting him. It also seemed to satisfy the trio - though Julio kept sending him odd glances every now and then.

"So, may pogi gear ka na," Goyong said after they have finally finished  _pillaging_ all clothing shops that the del Pilars apparently trusted. His eyes raked Vince's hair before turning to the twins. "Ngayon, pabango naman."

"Tumpak. At iisang klase ng pabango lang ang pinagkakatiwalaan ng mga del Pilar," Julian added.

Julio nodded sagely as he started walking with what looked like an odd little tapdance. "Old Spice - classic, manly, mabango, malinis. All in one, kumbaga."

Vince suppressed a groan as he followed them to the department store, wondering why they were so willing to burn money for someone like him. He appreciated their kindness but it wasn't like he couldn't buy his necessities whenever they came up. He didn't understand why they were investing too much on his makeover either.  _Sa totoo lang, medyo kadiri ang term na makeover. Parang ginagamit lang sa mga cheesy shit eh_.

Glass cases of perfumes and colognes greeted them as Julio finally led them to their destination, passing by women who gave them appraising looks and warm smiles that made Vince wonder how the three of them can handle it. He supposed Julio was able to cope due to his attention deficit issues, but he was sure that Julian and Goyong were well aware of the stares that they got almost all the time. If he got the same level of attention that they did from women, he would be driven made before the week was over.

"Ah, good old, um, Old Spice!" Goyong said happily as he stopped in front of the perfumes in question.

He motioned to all of them, pointing out his personal choice as the twins also showed theirs. Bemused, Vince tried out a handful of testers and made his pick. Before he could protest, Julio paid it for him. "Sana naman hahayaan niyo akong magbayad ng sarli kong lunch," Vince said, bemused, as they stepped out of the department store.

**Saturday, 04-23-16, 1:00 PM, Marquee Mall**

Well, at least he got to pay for his lunch.

The trio dragged him to a barber shop in the second floor, whispering to each other as he was led away to get a haircut, leaving his phone and bag with them. Julian followed right after, showing something on his phone to the barber. "Ganitong haircut po sana," he said with an uncharacteristically mischievous grin. "Carlo Aquino from Porno po, sureball akong bagay sakanya yan! Kailangan pogi si Vicente!"

"Porn ba yan?" The barber raised his eyebrow at Julian.

Julian's face turned white. "H-Hindi, indie film po yun."

The look on the barber's face made it pretty obvious that he didn't buy it one bit, but he grunted in approval and set to work with Vince's hair. Goyong and Julio snickered at that, and all Vince could do was sigh. He could hear the twins making kissy noises as they fumbled with his phone, talking to Goyong in bickering tones. He sighed and stared at the mirror instead, watching as the barber worked his magic on his hair.

_At least masaya sila at, um, magiging confident din ako?_

He could hear the trio talking among themselves, arguing over something or another and snickering. He couldn't do anything but bristle inwardly as he noticed that they were fumbling with  _his_ phone.  _Paano niyo nalaman yung password ko? Jusko po_.

"Ang supportive naman nung mga  _triplets_ na yun. Mga kuya mo ba?" the barber asked in idle conversation.

"Opo, ganyan po talaga sila." Vince smiled in spite of himself. The three  _were_ his brothers in all but blood, and Goyong was even a father figure to him. Sometimes he wished Etong was a little more like them - helping him out despite their constant teasing and bickering.

He was amazed by how _different_ his face actually looked once his haircut was finished. He did look twenty two instead of a high school student for once. The haircut was at least worth it, despite his unheeded complaints.

By the time all was paid for, the trio turned to him with guilty albeit amused looks. Goyong handed him his phone with a small wince. "Nagtext sayo si addie."

"Nagtext?" They did exchange numbers during one of their cafe conversations _just in case of emergency_ , though he never really expected her to text him.

He glanced at his phone and his stomach sunk.

The del Pilar trio had texted her without his permission.

_I love you, I miss you._

_Di parin kumukupas ang ganda mo._

_:) :* <3_

**_Si Vince ba talaga ito? I'm sorry, I'm not comfortable with these kinds of jokes._ **

Vince glanced up at them, and they all squirmed with guilt. He quickly texted an apology, admitting that the del Pilars had sent the text to her to joke with him. The happy feeling he was suppressing burst like a fragile bubble, leaving him gutted.

"I'm sorry, bro," murmured Julio, his voice uncharacteristically solemn.

He pushed it all aside, finding it in him to forgive. He never was the type to hold grudges - after all, he knew that they were just trying to help in their own way. After all, they did more for him and his confidence in the past few hours than Etong ever did since he hit puberty. Besides, Addie was just an _acquaintance_ , and he knew that she wasn't an idiot. She would know if he was lying or not - even if it was through text.

"Wala yun," he said, pleased to see the three of them visibly relax. "Ayos lang, promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manang is back! <3


	2. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince makes preparations. Jay learns an important truth.

**Sunday, 04-24-16, 8:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

"So sasama ka samin ni Goyong pag pumunta kami sa Bulacan?" Jay asked in amusement as she set down plates for breakfast. "Hahanapin lang naman namin yung descendant ni Totillo dun, tapos uuwi na pag nakuha na namin lahat ng info na mabibigay niya. Hindi na kami magsisight seeing, medyo  _uncomfortable_ parin siya sa pagbalik doon."

Vince shrugged. He was sure that things were going to be  _eventful_ in Bulacan if the team as being told to go there by Selong himself, and he really was curious to find out what Selong saw in there with his visions. It was probably going to be dangerous, but aside from his wish to satisfy his curiosity, Vince wanted to prove to himself that he was much more useful than just being a youthful hacker. "Gusto ko din namang makatulong, 'Nay. Malay niyo kailangan nating maghalughog sa city hall archives para mahanap yang descendant na yan. Teka, sino nga ba si Totillo?"

Jay leaned against a solid wood chair, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Hindi ganoon ka-complete yung mga memories ni Poleng, pero ang alam ko eh hardinero nila at utusan si Totillo noon. May pagka-close sila ni Poleng. May kinalaman din ata dun sa mga letters na hindi nakarating sakanya pero hindi ko alam kung anong nangyari."

He smiled reassuringly at her, wondering how much of her memories were missing - and how frustrating it must have been to someone like her. "Wag kang mag-alala. Sigurado akong maaalala mo din yan in detail  _balang araw._ Malay mo, yung descendant pa pala yung makatulong. Baka nga reincarnation din siya eh!"

She didn't seem too sure about it, but she smiled back at him anyway. "Siguro ganun na nga.  _Sana._ Alam kong Poleng is Poleng at Jay is Jay, pero madami akong tanong eh. Madami pa akong gustong malaman kasi feeling ko may maitutulong yung memories ni Poleng sa laban natin kay Dolores. Hindi ko alam kung  _ano_ pero alam kong meron." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, though. "Wag kang magalala. If ever man na mapatrouble tayo sa Bulacan, hindi ka namin pababayaan ni Goyong, ha? Promise ko yan."

"Kaya ko naman yung sarili ko," stammered Vince, turning red.  _Ayokong maging pabigat. Hindi ako magiging pabigat sainyo._ He scratched his cheek good naturedly. "Hindi ako kasing action oriented niyo, pero wag kayong magalala, hindi ako magiging liability dito."

Jay turned white. "Hindi ko naman sinasabing magiging pabigat ka ah. I mean lang na... alam mo kasi, member ka ng Team Hijo de Puta and the team needs to protect each other, lalo na kapag may supernatural threat. Saka anak anakan na kita - forever na ata akong magaalala para sayo."

 _Ganyan ba yung pakiramdam kapag may magulang ka na talagang mahal ka?_ He looked down, suddenly guilty for upseting Jay. "Sa tingin mo ba matuturuan mo ako ng konting self defense bago tayo lumuwas?"

That perked her right up. She smiled at him, as if sizing him up for a possible beatdown once she started to teach him.  _"Wa naman. Ali daka pabureng tuki keng Bulacan na ali ka makaadya." Oo naman. Hindi kita hahayaang sumama sa Bulacan ng hindi nakahanda._ Her eyes glittered mischievously as she leaned forward. "Since sa bahay na din naman ako halos maghapon, uumpisahan ko nang magplano ng lessons mo - lalo na't pogi boy ka na sa haircut mo."

Vince should have been afraid of her tone, knowing that she regularly beat Goyong, Jose, and Rusca silly on their sparring sessions but he was more excited about the prospects of learning how to protect himself even better.

**Sunday, 04-24-16, 11:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

As if by a miracle, the persistent heat that had been assailing them for the past month or so was absent for the past few hours, replaced by the light drizzle of summer rain and the laughter of celebrating children in the streets. Seated by the bay window with his laptop in front of him, Vince couldn't help but glance out every now and then, wondering what it would be like to be an actual kid again. He mentally chided himself for thinking of it, reminding himself that his childhood was long over and he would never go back to it anymore.

Nonong, Paco, and Goyong were poring over the old books that they recovered - or more literally  _stole -_ from the Pamintuan mansion a few weeks back, deciphering the old Spanish texts. So far, the only thing they had was that the book was started in the 1570's by someone who was named Carlos Hernando. The family name sent the team into a frenzy, speculating on whether this man was a very distant ancestor of the Hernando siblings and Nonong. They were having a bit of trouble with the texts themselves though. The Spanish language from the 1570's was  _radically_ different from the Spanish that Goyong grew up with and the modern Spanish that Nonong and Paco picked up from college electives. It didn't help that the book was handwritten, either. It seemed like Carlos Hernando's handwriting was quite attrocious for modern readers.

Vince watched them with amusement whenever they bickered over some word or another, discussing proper translations and modern terms and idioms. He smiled as he turned back to his laptop to update the database for the Bernals' bookshop.  _Sana ganito nalang parati ang buhay ng team - tahimik at walang supernatural beings na nambubulabog._

He worked in peace for a few more minutes - until the creaky swing of the metallic gates made him look up. Tina and Angela were making their way across the garden in a rush, their colorful umbrellas a stark contrast to the dark gray hue that the sky was displaying. Vince leapt to his feet and dashed to the small foyer to open the screen doors for them, knowing that walking around was always unpleasant when one was dressed for a day out on a rainy day.

Angela beamed at him sweetly as she stepped in first, swiftly wiping rainwater off her bubblegum colored hair. "Hi! Uy, nice hair." She whipped out some candy packets from her bag. "Mik mik?"

Eyes going round at the sight of the chocolate flavored powder, he thanked her and took one of them tentatively. "Salamat! Ang tagal ko nang hindi nakakakita nito - akala ko wala na."

Tina snorted as she leaned against the doorway, folding her umbrella haphazardly. "Mik mik expert yang kapatid ko, wag ka nang magulat kung mabilisan niyang naaamoy yung mga tindahan na nagtitinda niyan."

Angela's cheeks turned as pink as her hair at that statement. "Si Ate naman eh!"

"Totoo naman kaya." Tina smiled at Vince as she finally let herself into the house, smoothing her camo shirt. "Andyan ba si Jay?"

Vince nodded and pointed up. "Nasa kwarto niya 'te, hinihintay ata kayong dalawa eh."

The sisters thanked him and stepped into the room while he locked the screen doors, humming to himself. He gazed out to the garden, the gates, and the streets beyond, wondering if the rain would let up or not. For some reason, the summer shower made him feel uneasy despite the fact that it was a perfectly normal - and  _natural_ occurence. He cussed himself quietly for it, reminding himself that he shouldn't let Dolores' existence play too much with his fears.

He stepped back to the bay window after a while to go back to his work, keeping his eyes focused on his laptop screen. His thoughts kept wandering though, wandering to his father back in Bulacan, to Etong who was off cavorting with Clara, to Addie who probably was thinking that he was  _interested_ in her because of the del Pilars' joke. It wasn't like he could get mad at the trio though - they meant well, he knew that.

"Holy  _fucking_ shit," yelled Nonong, almost leaping from his beanbag and dropping his glass of water.

Vince looked up, giving up on finishing next week's work in advance. "May problema ba?" he asked, joining the trio.

"May unti na kaming nafigure out," explained Paco, taking on the tones of a college professor who was about to discuss a favorite topic. He typed something on his laptop, eyes glittering. "Itong Carlos Hernando na ito, na-assign siya na samahan yung mga conquistador na sumakop sa precolonnial Pampanga."

"Holy shit indeed," Vince agreed, sitting down on the couch beside Goyong, watching them raptly. He could feel himself shuddering as he realized just how  _ancient_ the books were. Thinking about the fact that they were older than the country  _existed as a country_ was something that he found amazing. If the right people found out about them, the entire country would probably be going nuts.

Goyong smiled as he gently patted the books. "Sa kasamaang palad,  _yun_ palang ang naisalin namin sa ngayon."

"Ayos lang yan, 'tay," Vince assured him. "Hindi naman madaling magtranslate ng ganyan katandang Espanyol ah."

Nonong nodded sagely. "Pahirapan nga, Kuya. Hindi sapat yung alam namin talaga sa Spanish language - maramihang gamit din ng Google yung kinailangan namin. Grabe naman kasi itong si  _Pareng Carlos,_ ganyan na nga ang handwriting, ang bulaklak pa kung magsulat ng introduction. Halos one hundred pages yun na pagexplain lang na siya yung naassign kasama nung mga settlers na pumunta sa Pampanga area. Tangina lang."

Paco laughed and shook his head. "Wala naman tayong magagawa kung ganyan sila noon," he said. "Kahit naman ngayon, may mga ganyan parin. At least man lang may nakuha na tayong information, hindi ba? Konting push lang at matatapos din natin yung mga translations na ito."

"Naks, napaka positive ni prof," Vince said with a grin. "Suportado ko kayo!"

**Bonus**

**Sunday, 04-24-16, 11:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jay was sprawled on the floor in her room, looking for her laptop charger that she tiredly shoved at the bottom of her bed last night. She cursed the dust motes swirling around her and the semidarkness that the late morning downpour brought upon them. As she finally spotted the cable and fished it out slowly, the door flew open, making her jump up and hit her head at the edge of her bed. She sat up with a wince, rubbing her head with her free hand and not caring about her slightly rumpled appearance one bit. No one would care if she was well groomed or not anyway, as she wasn't much to look at. Tina stepped into the room, anxiously twisting a lock of purple hair with one finger, followed by Angela.

"Hi!" Jay grinned at them, standing up quickly and flinging her charger on her bed. "Kamusta kayo? Anong meron?"

Angela smiled and shut the door behind her timidly. "Gusto ka daw kausapin ni ate."

Her tone made Jay's stomach flutter with concern. Her mind went on overdrive, wondering what was wrong and if Dolores was rearing her ugly head again. "May problema ba?" she asked.

Tina's lip wobbled as she took Jay's hand.  _"Atin kang dapat abalu." May dapat kang malaman._

Jay felt her body clam up even more as her hand tightened around Tina's in response. "Anong problema?" she asked, proud of the fact that her voice was quite steady.

"Ako yung may kasalanan kung bakit nalaman ng nanay mo noong 1895 yung tungkol sakanila ni Goyong," Tina choked out. "Nagpatulong kasi siya sa akin noon na ipadala sa inyo yung sulat. Si Manolo Reyes lang kasi yung alam kong dadaan ng Floridablanca noon kaya sakanya ko ipinakisuyo. Hindi ko alam na nagsumbong siya sa nanay mo. Parang yun ang reason kung bakit nawala sa akin si Julian noon - naparusahan ako sa nangyari sa inyo ni Goyong."

Jay vaguely remembered an argument between Poleng and her mother, and being locked in her room for days - or was that weeks? She couldn't remember the actual details though, except that Toribio was the only person she could talk to during those days. _Poleng is Poleng, Jay is Jay. Magkaiba kami. Magkaiba._ She shouldn't feel so strongly about her past life - she couldn't even find any connection between them except their shared love for the boy general. Still, the small tidbit of knowledge gutted her - despite the fact that it wasn't Tina's fault. She wrapped the older woman in a quick bear hug to reassure her that she wasn't mad - though finding out more about Poleng's past tinged her ailing heart with pain. It didn't help that the name  _Manolo Reyes_ reminded her of an asshole policeman who recently attacked her in the mall in some sort of twisted frameup.

"Hindi mo na kailangang magalala," Jay told her with a reassuring smile, despite the fact that she was already starting to tear up, her lip wobbling. "Hindi mo naman sinasadya eh. Besides, ako si Jay, hindi si Poleng."

She was Jay, but she would nevertheless weep for Poleng and her star crossed fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Mahal ko parin kayo.


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from mundane to surprising real quick.

**Tuesday, 04-26-16, 8:00 AM, Angeles City Proper**

Etong sighed eternally as he leaned back on the shotgun seat to Joven's car, watching the _absolutely terrible_ city traffic that prolongued a drive that they could have done in less than ten minutes. The terrible music coming from the car's broken radio didn't help either, and Etong was pretty sure that he wasn't the only one in the car who was being annoyed to death by it. Then again, the two of them were the only people in the car.

"Paano mo natitiis yung ganyan?" Etong blurted out after a handful of minutes of stalling while a gaggle of giggling schoolgirls dashed past the car. He seriously hoped that Vince was having a much better time with Goyong in Rusca's car. "Hindi na nga mapatay yung radio, hindi pa maalis sa oldies station! Alam mo, mekaniko si girlfriend ko. Tulungan kita sakanya mamaya para ipaayos natin yan."

Joven smiled politely at him. "Wag na, di pa naman gaanong nakakaabala eh. Saka nalang."

"Gago, mauubos agad diyan yung battery ng kotse mo. Kahit yung Motolite hindi matatagalan yan," scoffed Etong. If there was one thing he was proud of, it was the technical knowledge that dating Clara had imparted him with.

Joven sighed. "Um, sige. Salamat, ha?"

Etong's lips quirked up in his usual crooked smile. If there was one thing he had to admire about the elder Hernando sibling, it was that he was terribly patient about things that drove other people mad. Etong envied that patience, and also his ability to actually be a good elder brother to Jay. Etong knew that he was terrible at his job of being Vince's brother, but he really had _no_ idea how to actually be a good brother.

_Andyan naman yung mga del Pilar, sila nang bahala sa kanya._

He breathed out a sigh of relief when they finally reached the Bale Herencia building, which housed both Tea-rad Pass and Artikulo Uno bookshop. The Bernals' and Rusca's cars were already parked by the pharmacy across the street, and Manuel himself was diligently sweeping by the bookshop entrance. He stretched quietly before stepping out of the car, admiring the old Spanish building that lent its four walls to his friends' businesses. It was amazing, really, that such a place had withstood the test of time - aided with some small renovations, of course. He heard that it started out as a house that a friar had commissioned for a mistress. It was an amusing start for a building that had become a prominent landmark of the city, but he supposed the past did not define its future anymore - just like him, just like Vince.

They never even had loving parents in this lifetime. Well, their mother _probably_ loved them if he based everything on his scant memories of her before she died, but that was when he was barely more than a toddler and Vince was a newborn. He never knew what it really was like to be adored by his parents in his new life. He had to keep reminding himself that it didn't matter anymore, that they are far from their father's clutches now.

Manuel greeted him as he hauled his laptop with him and marched toward the shop entrance. "Maaga ka ata ngayon," he noted wryly. "Ginising ka ba ni Vince?"

Etong turned red. "Napatawag ng maaga si Clara eh." He had _never_ been to work on time, he supposed, but he always completed his work ahead of it. Well, it was a bad habit, he had to admit. Maybe he really should get up earlier starting next week.

He stepped into the cool interior of the shop, feeling a little more at home behind its stone brick walls. Jose leaned forward from his spot from behind a shelf, a cocky grin on his face. "Ano tong nasisipat ko sa cafe pag minsan? Parang may kalandian ata siyang ategirl. Maganda. Chinita."

 _Maganda, chinita? Ding ding ding ding! I know who this be!_ "Ah, si Adela. Shooting range buddy ko at, uh, bagong acquaintance ng kapatid ko," Etong replied, raising an eyebrow. He looked around with a conspiring glint in his eyes as he lowered his voice an octave. "Low key umaasa din ako na maset up sila."

Jose snorted. "Kaya pala pinapogi nila siya nung Sabado ano?" He glanced at the side passage that connected it to the cafe. "Mukhang bagay naman sila."

"Bagay indeed. Saka ano kasi... mahigit one hundred years overdue na din yang relationship na yan," admitted Etong. He was a shitty brother, he knew it, but he wanted to do right by Vince, even just once.

**Tuesday, 04-26-16, 12:30 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

If there was one thing that Vince liked about lunchtime, it was that the cafe was less crowded, making it easier to hold a quiet conversation. Joven and Rusca were already in the staffroom for their midday meal, while Goyong was still on the bar, talking to the twns who had dropped by for their break. Vince was wedged between Julian and Julio, who were giving him _odd_ glances every now and then. He really couldn't understand what was going on but there was something that the del Pilar trio knew that he definitely didn't.

He fumbled with his caramel frappe and turned toward the del Pilars, who had similar sappy grins on their faces as they stared at him. "Maganda naman si ategirl dun sa pinakitang picture ni Etits," Julio whispered in his ear. "Papayag ka bang hanggang sa malayo mo nalang pagmamasdan yan, ha?"

"Gago, wag gagamit ng hugot terms," Goyong hissed with a sigh. "Hindi naman effective kay Vince yan eh."

"Hugot always works, basta alam mong gamitin." Julio adjusted his glasses sagely.

"Bro, incoming," Julian warned them.

Vince looked up to see a girl approaching them, and it took him a while to recognize her as Adela. Her hair was shorter now, though it still framed her pretty face impeccably. She smiled at him and the old Vicente made his stomach do a couple of backflips. "Hi," he greeted her.

She gave him a tight smile and ran her fingers through her hair. "Nagpagupit ka din pala," she pointed out in veiled amusement, apparently oblivious to the del Pilars' stares. "We need to talk."

Those four words would have worried anyone else, but not him. They were just words that people decided to give negative connotations to. He sat on the offered chair and waited as she placed her order, amazed that she was still oblivious to the odd looks she was getting from the trio. _Walang kaalam alam, o nagkukunwaring hindi lang napapansin?_ He fiddled with his own frappe, which was barely touched, and waited until she rejoined him with her dark chocolate drink.

"Anong meron?" he finally asked.

"Ganyan naman makatingin si Heneral at si Kuya Julian sa akin," she noted in the same forcibly emotionless, matter of fact tone that he was starting to grow familiar with. At least it confirmed that she was simply feigning ignorance. "At di ko rin alam na may kakambal si Kuya Julian."

"Meron na nga - si Kuya Julio. Um, dating Julio Nakpil." He raised an eyebrow, baffled. "Di mo pa sinasagot yung tanong ko."

"Nakita ko yung huling sulat mo noon - nakadisplay pala sa Pamintuan Mansion, di mo man lang sinasabi," she told him, a faintly accusing tone coloring her voice. "Naimply doon na meron pang iba. Alam mo ba kung nasaan yung mga yun? Walang nakaabot sa akin dati."

Vince had assumed as much, now that he got reincarnated and actually had time to properly think about it. "Hindi ko din alam kung anong nangyari sa mga yun eh. Basta pinapadala ko sayo pero wala akong nakukuhang sagot. Ayun tuloy, akala ko nakalimutan mo na ako. O baka naman ayaw mo na akong kausapin dahil nakikita mo din yung Tirad pag nakikita mo ako." He leaned away as memories of that day swept him up yet again, reminding him of just how much it hurt, seeing Goyong's broken body falling from his horse.

She stared at him with that proffessionally cool air that she always pulled up whenever they talked. "Kahit hindi kita makita, maaalala ko parin ang Tirad." She paused to sip her drink before plowing on. "Alam mo, I wanted to talk to you naman noon. Nagkataon lang na kinulong ako ng ilang taon ni Kuya Manolo dun sa bahay namin sa Maynila. Baka - baka pinakialaman din niya yung mga sulat."

"It figures." Vince knew that Manolo Reyes was an _unpleasant_ person back then, and even his reincarnation was foul according to Jay. "Ayun naman pala, si Manolo nalang yang kaladkarin mo at wag ako. Saka wala talaga akong alam kung anong nangyari sa mga sulat. Subukan mong tanungin yung mga kamag anak mo."

"May kinailangan lang akong iconfirm," she pointed out. She flicked a stray lock of hair off her face as if it was nothing more than an unimportant detail. "Baka nakatago sa dating estate namin sa Bulacan. Susubukan kong bumalik next month."

That perked up Vince's more altruistic side. "Pwede kang sumama sa amin kung gusto mo," he offered. "Pupunta kami nina Tatay Goyong at Nanay Jay sa Bulacan eh. At least less hassle na din para sa iyo yun diba?"

She scowled - apparently still as insufferably independent as before. "Makakaabala pa ako - saka ayokong maging third wheel."

"Hindi naman sila ganun - at alam mo naman si Tatay. Siya din naman iaalok yan," he argued.

She paused, thinking hard, then nodded. "Fine, fine. Sasama na ako sa inyo."

Vince wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, but he supposed the only thing he really had to look out was for an argument that might break out between Jay and Addie. They've made their peace already but it would be better for him to be prepared just in case.

**Bonus**

**Tuesday, 04-26-16, 4:45 PM, Brgy. San Nicolas**

Joven sighed boredly as he watched Clara work on his car stereo, exchanging some technical jargon with Etong. He was glad that he at least brought something to work on as he waited, having arrived armed with the book that the team had been taking turns in translating. They had still barely gotten past the introduction by Carlos Hernando and his accounts of the riverside culture of Pampanga. He had meticulously taken note of every detail that might become important soon, wondering why Dolores had been seeking those texts.

"Kuya, ayos ka lang ba diyan?" Clara asked, looking up from her work and wiping some dust from her face. "Kanina ka pa tahimik ah."

Joven smiled politely at her, noting that she was quite the tomboy like his sister. "Oo, no worries. May binabasa lang."

Etong grinned, groping his girlfriend ever so casually. "Wag kang magalala, kaya naman ng brain cells ni Joven yung _old Spanish_ eh."

Joven nodded and turned back to the book, absently flipping the pages to look for the spot where he left off. A sheaf of paper fell off the book as he did, to his surprise. As quick as lightning, he reached out to pick it up and check out what it was about. His skin prickled as he realized that the paper was much more recent than the old, nigh crumbling pages of the book. _Ano ito?_

He turned it over and he felt like he had been doused in cold water.

It was a letter addressed to _Joven Hernando II_ way back in the 1950's, from one of Manuel Quezon's children. They asked him to pass them over to his father once he had the chance, stating that it was very important that he did. On the back of the page was a note from _Joven Hernando III_ ceding the book to an acquaintance as he wouldn't be able to take care of them anymore.

It struck him that Nonong and Aurora's trip to Baler, while important for the two of them, was completely unnecessary. The team had the books they were trying to retrieve all along.


	4. You're Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen. Vince guilt trips himself.

**Wednesday, 04-27-16, 2:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

It was another humdrum day at work. Vince supposed that it wasn't a bad thing as the alternative would be being knee deep in his workload. It helped that he did some of it in advance, leaving more than ample time for him to simply hang out in the bar with Goyong. Addie's tight smile kept replaying at the fringes of his thoughts, though he struggled to push it away. It wouldn't to do start being enamored with her - even if they were now reincarnated, a quiet fear still told him that she might leave him hanging in the end.  _Again_. He wasn't like Goyong who was willing to take the risk when it came to the one who got away. Besides, Addie was too detached, too emotionless. He couldn't feel any kind of connection aside from that boyish attraction that reminded him more of his high school days.

"Ang lalim naman ng iniisip mo diyan," Goyong said, hovering in front of him with a dishrag in hand. "May problema ba?"

"Wala naman, 'Tay." Vince knew that he already had so many things to think of - there was no need to add to it. He sipped his frappe as calmly as he could and glanced up from his laptop. "Tanong ko lang, diba um, iniwan ka ni Poleng sa ere noon?"

"Parang ganun na nga ata." Goyong frowned, as if struggling to remember. He rested his elbows on the bar, staring at his pale palms. "Yun yung problema eh - hindi ko maalala kung bakit kami naghiwalay noon. Side effect siguro ng resurrection, ano?"

Vince nodded. Maybe it was a little like being reincarnated - the memories didn't come back all at once for him, and maybe Goyong had to sacrifice some of them to come back to life. It didn't sound like a fair trade but then again, life was never fair to anyone. "At least may second chance kayo. Paano ka nakasigurado na hindi na mauulit yung dati?"

Goyong looked up so sharply, it seemed like he was alarmed by the question. "Wala namang nakasisigurado sa kahit ano. May malaking takot sa umpisa. Habang nagtagal, naramdaman ko rin naman na parang may _iba_ ngayon kahit na di ko parin naman maalala yung nangyari dati. Um,tapos ngayon nilinaw naman ni Tito Selong na magkakatuluyan na talaga kami sa wakas." He didn't sound like he truly believed the last sentence, though. Jay's curse was hovering over the couple, after all.

The wind chimes outside tinkled ever so lightly as Nonong entered the cafe, clutching a stack of lunch boxes. He smiled as he approached them and set them down on the bar. "Pinapahatid ni Ate Jay," he explained. "Siya dapat yung pupunta dito kaso nagkita sila ng mga college friends niya eh."

Vince smiled at him. "Hulaan ko din," he said, eyeing the way Nonong was dressed. "May date kayo ni  _Au,_ ano?"

Nonong's cheeks turned red. "H-hindi naman sa ganun, Kuya! Tutulungan ko lang bumili ng mga supplies para sa bagong subjects niya."

"Tapos?" Vince pressed on, unable to hide the mischief on his face.

"K-Kuya! Kakain lang kami ng lunch tapos ihahatid ko na sa dorm!" Nonong raised his chin defiantly. "Hindi naman ata big deal yun."

"Bibili lang ng school supplies at kakain?" Goyong stared at him, his lips tilting into a boyish smirk. "Baka naman madisappoint yan."

Nonong scowled at the two of them. "Pinagtutulungan niyo nanaman ako eh!" He turned away, arms crossed. "Diyan na nga kayo, hinihintay na ako ni Au."

Vince turned to Goyong as Nonong stalked out of the cafe. "Bakit ganun sila, 'Tay? Nagliligawan na nga, todo denial parin sila."

"May mga taong sadyang ganyan na talaga" Goyong replied bemusedly. "Nakasanayan na din siguro nila."

**Wednesday, 04-27-16, 4:00 PM, Angeles City Proper**

Vince sighed as he followed his brother through the busy main street along the city's iconic church, dodging some giggling college students on the cobblestone sidewalk. The smell of baking bread and street food wafted through the air as they wound past the university area and the church itself. Vince couldn't help but look around warily, wondering if Dolores or her two remaining minions were lurking around.

"Ano nga bang ginagawa natin dito?" he asked as they crossed the street.

Etong sighed as dramatically as he could, earning odd stares from passing students. "Nakalimutan mo na ba? Monthsary namin ni Clara bukas, magpapareserve ako ng bulaklak."

Vince chided himself for forgetting. His brother and Clara had been dating for six years, after all. "So bakit kailangan mo pa akong isama?" he demanded.

"I need  _deets,_ bro." A wry grin lit up Etong's face as he marched toward Margarita's flower shop. "Balita ko, sumasama sa Bulacan si Addie. Date na ba ito?"

"Gago ka, Kuya!" It wasn't even anything close to that, though Vince knew that Etong would  _never_ believe him if he tried to correct him. Convincing his brother about anything was futile and he knew it. "May kailangan din kasi siyang hanapin dun sa ancestral house nila doon. Magkaiba ang agendas namin,  _pakyu_ ka."

They headed into the flower shop, which was surprisingly busy. Margarita nodded to them as they entered though, and motioned that she'll be helping them out as soon as she was done with her customers. Vince wandered around the shop, feeling himself relax even for just a bit. The vivid flowers in bloom had never looked so pretty to him until that day. Then again, he never was the kind of person to simply stop and smell the flowers until then - despite the fact that he was a known eco warrior back in college.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing, staring at a colorful array of asters. Next thing he knew, Margarita was standing beside him with a catlike grin on her face, clutching a small wolf plushie. "May balak ka atang bigyan ng bulaklak?"

His cheeks turned a bright red as he realized what she meant. "Wala naman akong nililigawan. Wala man ngang pinopormahan eh!"

She clucked her tongue and ran her fingers through his hair. "Jusme, sayang naman yang bagong haircut mo kung hindi mo naman gagamitin para makaakit ka."

"See?" Etong joined them, chuckling. He put a hand on the lady's backside ever so casually. "Akala mo kami lang ang nagsasabi? Pati nga ang ategirl ni Julio oh."

"May pangalan ako,  _gago._ " Margarita whacked him lightly with the plushie that she was clutching. "No groping din kung ayaw mong tadyakan kita diyan sa bayag mo."

Vince found himself liking Margarita even more. He turned to his brother with his widest smile. "Yan kasi, gago ka eh. Sa susunod hinay hinay naman kasi sa mga hinahawakan. Andun naman sa shop niya si Ate Clara."

Etong was still complaining by the time that they headed out of the flower shop. A small crowd was still milling about in the sidewalk, reminding Vince of his college student days. The voice of a woman berating a crying child wafted through the air, causing a small commotion as the child ran off and veered toward the busy main road and right in the path of a speeding pickup car. On edge, Vince turned to see if he could do something about it and saw someone with awfully familiar  _red_ hair dashing right at the child. There was no time for Jay to do much for the kid but stand in front of him and take the brunt of the impact.

"Si Jay yun!" yelled Etong, trying to run after her despite the swelling crowd.

Chaos erupted in the street as the traffic pulled to a stop around the accident.

**Wednesday, 04-27-16, 5:00 PM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

Vince's brain blacked out after the accident. He barely processed it when he and Etong joined Jay's friends in tailing the ambulance, barely processed it when his brother ended up calling Joven, Nonong, and Goyong. He barely even understood it when they were told of the broken ribs, of the possible organ damage the blow could have caused. He kept replaying the accident over and over again in his head, knowing that he was  _just there_ and wasn't able to do anything about it.

He just sat in the waiting lounge outside of the emergency room, feeling gutted as his brother talked away on his phone. He couldn't even give a  _damn_ about the curious glances that one of Jay's friends was giving him.  _Wala man lang akong nagawa. Ano pang silbi na nandun ako, ano?_

He had no idea how long he sat there, lost in his miserable thoughts. Everything around him was a muted blur.

He could barely look up when Goyong arrived and sat down beside him, afraid to see disappointment in the older man's eyes.

"Wala kang kasalanan, kung yun yung iniisip mo." The boy general's voice was uncharacteristically low and soft. He fiddled with his shirt button a little glumly, eyes watering as his voice broke. "May mga bagay na sadyang hindi natin mapigilan." 

"Nandun na kami ni Kuya eh. Kung sanang agad lang kaming kumilos..." Vince left the rest of it trail off, feeling his throat constrict. It wasn't as bad as his failure in Tirad, but it was still  _terrible_.

"Masasaktan din kayo." Goyong looked up at her. "Nakita namin yung CCTV footage."

Vince fell quiet, scuffing the immaculately tiled floor with his worn out shoes. "Hindi naman siguro ganun kalala kung nandoon din kami."

Goyong stared at him with a familiar look in his eyes - it was the look of a general who was thinking that his trusted aide was being unreasonable. "Hindi naman kami matutuwa kung madaming masasakatan." He paused, as if calming himself. "Hindi rin naman ikatutuwa ni Jay kung may nangyari din sainyo ni Etong, hindi ba?"

Vince couldn't find a reply for that.

**Bonus**

**Thursday, 04-28-16, 9:00 PM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

Jay was not prepared for the pain. She never knew that she would actually be able to feel something much worse than what Dolores' curse could actually offer. One of her legs felt like it was being continually sawed on. She could barely  _breathe_ from the pain in her chest, which pounded in fiery pain that seemed to invaldiate what she had been experiencing previously. Everything about her felt sore, and her head hurt from the constant beep and hum of the hospital monitors surrounding her. She couldn't even do anything about the tube that was shoved under her nose to ease her breathing.

The semidarkness in the hospital room did nothing to soothe her, which was such a shame.

She spotted Joven sleeping on the small couch, curled up like a cat with a thin blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Goyong was slumped on a smaller chair by her bed, his head on one of its arm rests. Despite the pain she was in, she couldn't help but smile. Despite the fact that she would  _never_ deserve it, she could feel the affection from her brother and her boyfriend.

Goyong stirred, letting out a soft groan as he did. His brown eyes opened blarily as he stretched languidly, his gaze locking onto hers. His eyes teared up as he leaned forward intently. "Jay," he purred. "May nararamdaman ka bang masakit?"

It was tempting - oh so tempting - to lie and assure him that she was fine, but the first thing that escaped her lips was a pained whimper. "Gusto ko ngang sabihing wala," she confessed. Even talking  _hurt._

He touched her cheek lightly, as if afraid that even the slightest contact could harm her. "Mabuti nalang at naisalba ka nila," he whispered, glancing at something on her chest.

She followed his gaze, noting the unbuttoned shirt and the sterilized gauze over her sternum. An angry red stitch was peeking under it. "Shit, anong nangyari?"

"Malakas yung impact. May mga nabasag na ribs at kaunting organ damage din." Goyong didn't seem too happy about it. "Hindi rin nakatulong na may problema ka sa puso."

Jay stared at him, processing what happened. She supposed that she really was  _lucky_ to be alive. The downside was that this would mean that they will have to postpone the Bulacan trip.  _Tangina, excited na pa naman ako._


	5. Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince angsts. Jay makes a promise.

**Thursday, 04-28-16, 12:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

Vince hated being sleepless, even back in school. Two shots of espresso and a bar of chocolate from his secret stash was not enough to actually help him jumpstart his day. He barely slept from overthinking despite being warned against it, oblivious to his brother's loud snores for once. It didn't help that he was up at the crack of dawn, having accompanied Rusca to visit Jay so that Goyong and Joven could actually eat breakfast and maybe take a shower.

By the time he, Rusca, and Joven made it to the cafe, his brain was barely functioning. On the upside, it meant that he had less time to brood over the accident. On the downside, it meant that his brain was practically mush by the time he had to step up and fill in for the absent Goyong. He  _was_ technically part of the cafe staff, after all, and most of the working students were busy with their enrollment. He could barely stammer his answer whenever one of Goyong's lady admirers demanded to know where he was and why he wasn't at work.

Some people think that people disliking their good looks belie a conceited nature, but Vince supposed that not all people were comfortable with the attention that they got from it. A good number of the team were a testament to that. As a matter of fact, Vince often quailed whenever he received attention ever since he got his haircut.

He was just glad that the crowd had let up by lunchtime. He had just leaned against the whitewashed wall and was starting to doze off when he heard a familiar voice pipe up.

"Isang caramel frappe at dark chocolate frappe, extra large. Parehong may oreo sprinkles, sige." Addie's voice came up, loud and clear, from the counter.

"Gotcha." Rusca turned toward Vince with a knowing smile. "Kailangan ko bang ulitin yung order niya?"

Vince stared at him, his muddled thoughts simply working by instinct. "Isang caramel at isang dark choc frappe, extra large, orea sprinkles. Gotcha."

He turned to see Addie sitting on his usual spot on the bar, a pensive look on her face. "Para sayo yung caramel frappe," she pointed out as he set down her orders in front of her. "Mukhang kulang ka sa tulog eh."

At least his lips didn't wobble this time. He thanked her and sipped the drink tentatively, proud that it tasted  _almost_ the same way it did when Goyong was the one working on the bar. "Hindi ko naman naenjoy yung pagpupuyat ko," he said miserably. He sighed and told her about the accident. He was proud to hear his voice stay steady instead of breaking like it did yesterday and on an even better note, he was feeling wide awake all of a sudden. It was a good day indeed.

Addie's fists clenched momentarily as he finished, as if she was trying to forget an unpleasant memory. "Pero kamusta naman siya ngayon?"

He winced. "Success naman yung surgery pero hindi niya kakayanin yung Bulacan."

She nodded thoughtfully, processing it all as she always did. "Nandoon ka nung nangyari yun, diba? How are you holding up?"

He paused to assess himself, wondering how he  _was_ holding up. "Pagod parin at miserable," he admitted. "Hindi naman galit si Tatay pero... iba kasi talaga yung pakiramdam na nandoon ka na, wala ka pang nagawa."

She watched him with those eyes that he should definitely not be getting lost in. It was like she was  _reading_ him. "Iba nga," she said in a clipped tone.

He took another sip from his drink. "Bibisita ako kay Nanay mamaya eh, paguusapan daw namin yung tungkol sa Bulacan. Gusto mo bang sumama?"

"Sounds like a good idea," she agreed, finishing her drink and standing up. "Sa tabi lang naman ng campus siya naka confine, hindi ba?"

"Oo." The phone in his pocket suddenly felt a dozen times heavier. "Magtetext ako pag nandoon na ako."

She smiled in the most genuine way he had ever seen in this lifetime. "Aasahan ko yan," she told him before leaving.

Vince being fundamentally Vince first and foremost, was left wondering what he had just gotten himself into. Despite the fact that life was pretty topsy turvy ever since Goyong and the rest of the team blew up his otherwise boring life, it was still pretty alright until Addie slammed right back into the picture. Then again, he really should have thought about it. When one was a reincarnated historical figure,  _nothing_ was ever normal.

"Whipped ka na ata talaga sakanya, ano?" Rusca noted from the counter.

"Wag ako, Kuya Ed," Vince replied, fighting off the oddly elated feeling in his gut.

**Thursday, 04-28-16, 5:00 PM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

He barely had time to shake off the dust and sweat from the traffic jam that transformed a ten minute trip to the hospital into an hour long one. Addie was waiting right outside the hospital's main entrance, frowning in impatience as he climbed the marble steps. He paused as he made it to the top panting slightly from all the walking he did. He really  _loathed_ the overpass.

"Pasensya na," he finally said, scrathcing the back of his head. "Napasabak sa traffic."

She nodded primly and turned toward the entrance, jingling the food packages that she was clutching. "Ano pa bang bago sa traffic ng Angeles?"

Vince sighed and led the way up to the fifth floor and Jay's room. The quiet murmurs of the television greeted them as they stepped in, the cold air conditioning making him shudder. Goyong and Jay were deep in some kind of heated conversation, but both of them looked up as he approached.

"Donuts oh," Addie said, setting down the packages on the bedside table. "Um, may ramyun din."

Jay turned red - or as red as her current state could get, that was. "Jusme, bakit nagabala pa kayo?" she asked a little faintly.

Vince glanced at Addie before turning to the couple in front of him. "Kamusta kayo diyan?"

Goyong gave Jay the old side eye he used back in the army whenever he was afraid of someone exploding on him. "Vince, hindi na kami matutuloy sa Bulacan." Relief mingled with the worried concern in his voice.

"Matutuloy tayo," Jay insisted, eyes watering. "Makakalabas na daw ako dito next week."

Addie shook her head. "Kahit na nakalabas ka na, kamusta ang ribs mo? Basag parin. Yung puso mo? Ayan, bugbog sarado. Be kind to your body. Magiging liability ka lang kung sasama ka pa sa Bulacan."

Jay slumped on her bed, looking defeated. "Liability," she murmured. "Siguro nga liability lang ako ano? Puro problema lang naman yung dala ko."

"Hindi ka liability," Goyong said quickly, glancing at Addie reproachfully before turning to Jay. "Nagkataon lang na medyo  _bullshit_ ang tadhana ngayon at gusto lang sirain ang mga araw natin. Kailagan ka namin. Kailangan kita."

Vince glanced down. "Nay, alam naman nating lahat na ikaw ang pinaka _badass_ na tao sa bahay. Pag ayos ka na, sigurado akong balik sa bugbugan at sapakan ka na ulit."

Addie nodded vigorously. She stared at Jay with softer eyes. "Basta magpahinga ka. You'll need your strength soon." She promptly excused herself and walked out.

"Kung balak niyo paring magtuloy sa Bulacan para sa amin..." Jay began slowly. Her voice cracked, but she never wept. It seemed like she barely did it for herself. "Siguraduhin niyong magiingat kayo."

"Oo naman, 'Nay." Vince would never disappoint them. _Never again_. "Ayos lang ba kayong dalawa kung iiwan ko muna kayo? Titignan ko lang kung napano na si Addie."

Goyong nodded. He ran his fingers through Jay's fiery hair with such fondness that made Vince's stomach flip slightly in envy. "Oo, baka gabihin pa kayo. Delikado pa man din sa Angeles ngayon."

Vince bowed his head, excusing himself before dashing out of the room and down the stares. He wanted someone he could treat like a queen someday too. He wanted to look at someone the way that Goyong looked at Jay. Addie's face swam at the forefront of his mind but he pushed it away.

Speaking of Addie, he found her a small distance away from the hospital entrance, smoking. She looked him over as he approached. "Ano, hindi naman siguro sila nagaway, ano?"

"Hindi naman." Vince's lip twitched. He was sure that Jay hated feeling useless, just like he did. "Kailangan lang magpahinga ni Nanay. Emotionally stressed yan, sigurado ako."

"Mukha nga." Addie blew out smoke and discarded her cigarette, ignoring his wince. "O siya, kailangan ko nang umuwi. Madami pang kailangang asikasuhin."

"Samahan na kita sa terminal," Vince offered. "Hindi na  _safe_ sa Angeles ngayon."

"At kelan pa naging safe dito?" she asked quizzically as she followed him through the busy highway.

He smiled. "You know what I mean."

They eventually reached the jeepneys that would be taking her back to the northern part of the city. "O siya, ingat ka nalang," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

His smile widened inexplicably. "Magiingat ka din."

He watched her board the jeepney and waited for it to vanish from his line of sight before he turned away to look for a southbound ride.

**Thursday, 04-28-16, 11:00 PM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

_Despite having drifted off to sleep aided by painkillers, it seemed like Jay was still more than capable of dreaming._

_The smell of roses wafted through the air as she stood in the same clearing where she saw Poleng almost every night. She couldnt really understand what was going on most of the time, as her past self never deigned to speak to her, aside from that first dream a few weeks ago. It just seemed to highlight her difference with Poleng - Jay being more solidly built and fiery compared to her delicate, ethereal appearance._

_The only good thing was that her dreams were painless._

_Poleng spoke to her this time, though. "Kinamumuhian mo ba ako?" she asked in a high, small voice._

_"Paano kita kakamuhian?" Jay replied in her rich contralto. "Ni hindi man kita kilala."_

_"Kilala mo ako," replied Poleng. She reached forward and touched Jay's chest lightly. "Kilala mo ako, at kilala din kita. Maraming mga bagay na nagbubuklod sa atin - gaya ng dugong nananalaytay sa atin at ang pagmamahal natin kay Goyong."_

_"Wala akong gaanong maalala sa buhay mo." Jay felt her fists clench. Why was she even dreaming about this woman, of all people? "Ako si Jay, at ikaw si Poleng. Yun na yun."_

_"Marahil nga." Poleng paused, as if gathering her thoughts. Why was she so... so perfect? It was as if her existence just highlighted Jay's flaws. "Pero tignan mo at sinaktan ka ulit ni Dolores dahil sa akin."_

_Jay stared at her. "Wala siyang kinalaman sa aksidente ko."_

_"Unti unti nang nanunumbalik ang kanyang dating lakas," lamented Poleng. "Kaya na niyang bumulong sa mga tao sa kanyang paligid upang maipagawa ang gusto niya."_

_Jay felt her skin crawl. Not only was the child being controlled by Dolores - who was probably in the area - the witch was also slowly regaining her strength? How could they defeat her, then? It didn't help that their enemy was able to toy with her soft spot for children and penchant for helping people out. "Anong gusto mong gawin ko?"_

_"Hanapin mo ang lugar na ito - ang aking himlayan." Poleng smiled angelically. She leaned forward and kissed Jay's forehead lightly, like a mother giving a blessing to her daughter. Her face hardened, emphasizing her resemblance to her current reincarnation as the dream faded. "Ikaw lang ang pinagkakatiwalaan kong makakagawa nito. Hanapin mo ang singsing na nakatago sa himlayan. Kakailanganin mo ito. Hindi dapat mapunta kay Dolores ito."_

_An odd sort of courage replaced Jay's earlier dislike of Poleng. She reflected her past life's steel, reforging it with her own brand of white hot flames. "Hindi kita bibiguin. Hahanapin ko ang libingan mo at ang singsing mo. Hahanapin ko ang mga sagot sa kinahantungan mo. Tatalunin natin si Dolores. Ipinapangako ko yan."_


	6. Old Scars/Future Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etong makes promises.

**Saturday, 04-30-16, 12:00 PM, Nepo Mall**

The hustle and bustle of the weekend crowd was surprisingly light that day on account of the two bigger malls going on sale. Vince actually appreciated that a lot. Being in a crowded mall at the heat of the summer sun was going to be a totally  _unpleasant_ experience. Despite it being marginally cooler at home, he prefered to accompany Joven and Rusca for the groceries instead of actually being cooped up at home with his empty thoughts. Besides, everyone else was out with their girlfriends and he wouldn't have anyone to talk to anyway.

"Hindi ka ata ermitanyo mode ngayon ah," Rusca noted with his customarily mischievous grin. "Buti sumama ka samin? Takot ka ba na baka may multo sa bahay?"

"Ed, wag mo naman siyang ganyanin!" Joven swatted his best friend's arm lightly, giving him a reproachful look.

Vince smiled self consciously, noting that he wasn't afraid of ghosts - not anymore.  _Mas nakakatakot pa sa multo si Dolores_. "Mas gusto ko sigurong maglakad lakad kaysa naman ako lang magisa sa bahay. Masyadong tahimik."

"Masyado ngang tahimik," relented Rusca. "Kung hindi busy sa mga dates nila, nasa ospital naman kasama ni Jay."

Vince visibly relaxed. He wasn't sure just how much more teasing about Addie he would be able to take before he actually exploded and punched someone. Sometimes it felt like no one aside actually understood that he didn't feel the slightest bit of attraction to Addie. None at all.

"Meh, tara na nga, magluluto pa ako paguwi," Rusca carried on, grabbing some packets of ketchup as they marched through the supermarket aisles.

Joven fell back to keep in pace with Vince, an odd look on his face. "Alam mo, may mga nakakapansin na din sa bahay. You look, um, _troubled_ eh. Dahil parin ba kay Jay ito?"

Vince stared at him, wondering if it was alright to talk. He supposed it was pretty safe to talk to the elder Hernando sibling - the latter had never been the type to judge or tease that much. "Medyo naaano kasi ako dahil sa kakaasar nila sa akin.  _Ali na rin makatula." Hindi na rin nakakatawa._ He paused, taking a couple of deep breaths before rambling on. "Hindi rin nakakatulong na hindi ko nga maintindihan kung ano ba talaga si Addie - I mean, para sa akin, ha."

Joven nodded in understanding. "Kaya naman pala." He seemed to know what he was going through - it was a known fact that he was terribly perceptive - but refused to comment on it much further or provide any sort of advice.

 _Iba parin talaga si Nanay Jay at Tatay Goyong._ Not that Vince would hold it against Joven, of course. Besides, it still felt good to vent out even just for a few seconds. He smiled and looked down, wondering if he could ever sort out his feelings - or even his opinion - regarding Addie without some kind of half hearted denial.

Maybe not.

He took a deep breath, pausing to steel himself before tagging along his companions again. He supposed he was going to feel better by talking to anyone but his own brother. Everyone else may tease and comment, but not in the same flippant yet pressuring way that Etong was capable of. He never really had the heart to voice it out, the way that it also hurt whenever he thought of the fact that his only brother - the brother who pretty much raised him since his father neglected them so much - was the person who got on his nerves the most, too. He loved his brother, he really did. He was all he really had for most of his life, but a side of himself couldn't help but wish that Etong actually treated him a little more kindly at times.

**Saturday, 04-30-16, 12:00 PM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

Etong really hated the city traffic. It was so difficult to get anywhere on time. It didn't help that the multiple - and miserably unfinished - road widening projects gave commuters a dusty shower, meaning that no one was presentable at all by the time they reached their destinations. It didn't help that the security guards in front of the foyer were giving his frazzled appearance odd looks. It made him wonder if they've never seen any travel weary visitors before - after all, it was a  _damn_ hospital and people from all places and walks of life walked its halls.

The climb to Jay's room was not a pleasant one. Why were hospital elevators always so crowded? He hated taking the stairs - especially when he had to get to the fifth floor. Despite frequently venting out in the shooting range and trying his hand on the gym, he wasn't exactly in tip top shape.

Throwing the damn room door open felt like sweet, sweet relief, especially as the room was much colder than the tiled,  _too clean_ corridors. Jay was alone in her room, propped up to a half sitting position. She stared as he shut the door behind him, a tired smile on her pale face. "Hoy, Etits, ikaw lang magisa?" she asked.

"Dapat nga sayo ko tinatanong yan eh." Etong crossed his arms and pretended to scrutinize her. "Nasan yung heneral mo?"

"Heneral ko?" She let out a half hearted laugh that ended up in a pained groan. "Bumaba lang ng saglit para bumili ng Chippy, nagugutom daw. Eh palagi namang gutom yun."

"He's a growing boy." Etong chuckled at his own joke and shook his head. "Balita ko sina Vince at Addie na lang yung tutuloy sa Bulacan."

Jay nodded slowly, a pained look on her face. It seemed like the Bulacan trip was bothering her. "Oo, ayaw na nila kaming sumama."

Odd thoughts crossed his head - odd thoughts involving Addie and his own brother doing  _interesting_ activities during the Bulacan trip. He couldn't let the kids do it alone. "Sabi na nga ba."

"Sabi na nga ba ano?" Goyong said as he stepped in, a raspberry Slurpee in one hand and a big pack of Chippy in another. He nodded to Etong in greeting before taking his seat beside his girlfriend's bed, letting her take a sip out of his drink. "May problema ba?"

Etong shrugged. "Nabalitaan ko kasi na yung mga  _bata_ na yung magtutuloy nung field trip niyo sa Bulacan," he explained as matter of factly as he could. "Gusto kong magvolunteer na sumama sakanila. Bantay na baby sitter, kumbaga." He really want to see how everything actually progressed.

Goyong exchanged glances with Jay. It was actually  _amazing,_ the way that they could actually understand and hold a proper conversation without exchanging words.

"Pwede naman." Jay gave him a scrutinizing look - as if she was torn between punching or stabbing him. "Pero please lang, wag kang masyadong maging bully ni Vince. Nakakaapekto din kasi sa morale niya yun."

Etong bit his lip. He knew that he was a terrible brother half the time and had no idea how to compensate with it at all. He envied Jay and the del Pilars for knowing their stuff better than him. "I'll try my best," he said, keeping up his jovial tone.

A troubled look darkened Goyong's face. "Sigurado akong may ipinadala na si Dolores sa Bulacan para mag abang at pumigil sa inyo. Magiingat kayo." It seemed like the events in San Rafael still bothered him.

Etong was the one who died there in the past and he really just thought that it was an awfully fun way to go. "Magiingat kami - at sisiguraduhin ko na walang gagawing katarantaduhan yung mga bata sa Bulacan. Promise ko yan."

Jay smiled tightly. She leaned forward, wincing as the movement tugged at her stitches. "Baka naman ikaw yung may gagawing katarantaduhan dun?" Her smile melted into laughter. "Dios mio, kilala ka namin,  _Etits_."

He raised his hand, as if swearing an oath. "Peks man, wala akong gagawing kahit anong kagaguhan at sisiguraduhin kong babalik kaming tatlo."

Despite what people thought of him, he always kept his promises. He'll do whatever it takes to make sure that none of them got into unnecessary trouble in Bulacan and go home in one piece.

**Saturday, 04-30-16, 4:00 PM, Angeles City Proper**

Etong did his best not to get into a sneezing fit as he walked through the heart of the city. He had decided to walk all the way to Clara's shop from where he hopped off the jeepney. He loved the Saturday city crowd milling about the church and the market area. He couldn't really understand how it worked, but it made him feel at peace.

The crowd had finally let up by the time that he reached the side street leading to Clara's workshop, which was bustling with activity as she worked on a pretty red car. She looked up as he stepped in, tucking a bright green lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled languidly and shut the car's hood, leaning against it with arms crossed. "Napaaga ka ata ngayon,  _bae_?"

He smiled and pulled him into the tightest embrace that he could manage despite feeling weary. "Medyo. Wala na din naman akong ginagawa sa bahay at busy si Vince." He planted a kiss on her forehead for good measure, feeling warm and contented thanks to her presence. "Pero ikaw ata yung busy."

"Hindi naman nagmamadali yung nirerepair ko." She set down the tools she had been clutching and locked the shop entrance behind him, smiling mischievously as she turned back. "Pero ano talagang meron?"

He leaned against her work table, struggling to gather his thoughts as best as he could. "Pupunta kami sa Bulacan next week," he explained. "Hindi muna ako makakadaan dito."

"Bulacan?" She pressed her body so close against him, her scent intoxicating him. Her sturdy hands touched his waist, scrambling every vestige of thought left in his clouded mind. "So pumayag sila na sumama ka para may magbantay kina Vince at Addie, ganun?"

"Ganun na nga." He almost lost it then and there, but he knew she wanted to ask him a few more questions before they let themselves fall.

She nodded, slowly unlatching her belt. "Siguraduhin mong babalik lahat kayo ng matino," she warned him, her voice a soft purr. "I would be disappointed kung may...  _mangyayari_ sayo doon."

"Promise ko yan," he breathed out shakily as he let her undo his belt.

"Tatawag ka palagi?"

"Oo."

"Good." She smiled as she slowly, delicately pulled him into her world, letting him forget everything even for just a while.


	7. Waltz of Four Left Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince spends a boring day. Etong gets a warning.

**Monday, 05-02-16, 10:30 AM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

The good thing about Monday was that the working students were back - meaning that Vince didn't have to fill in for Goyong anymore. The bad thing about it was that he was swamped with work that he slacked off from over the weekend. Not that he was complaining, of course. He knew it was totally his fault.

Then again, at least he had something to be preoccupied with instead of letting his damn thoughts stray to Addie again. He never liked treading on dangerous waters. He wondered if she was in the cafe, looking for him, then thought better of it. She wasn't  _that_ kind of person, and he knew it.

"Naks, ermitanyo mode ka ata ngayon bro?" Jose said, strutting toward him with a smile.

Vince looked up from the laptop, bracing himself for teasing. "Hindi naman sa ganun, Kuya," he began with a small grin. "Naghahabol lang ng mga dapat tapusin para kay Kuya Joven."

Jose didn't look convinced. "Wala ka naman sigurong tinataguan sa kabila, ano? Si Addie nga ba yung pangalan nun?"

He wasn't going to blush like some schoolboy. He simply smiled and continued on his work. "Wala naman akong tinataguan, si Kuya talaga. Kailangan ko lang magfocus sa trabaho ko, bawal na ba yun?"

Jose's lips crooked up in mischief. "Ano yun, para free ka nang lumandi for the rest of the week, ganun?  _Atin kung kilalang makanyan." May kilala akong ganyan._

"Ibahin mo ako." Vince smiled as placidly as he could, though it was so tempting to whack Jose with a mousepad.

"Hoy, binubulabog mo ba si Vicente?" Manuel called out from his desk with an exasperated sigh. "Pag si Joven yung nagreklamong walang natatapos yung bata, ikaw yung ihaharap ko sakanya."

Jose paused before turning to his elder brother. "Kuya, hindi ko naman siya binubulabog. Ayan nga oh, focused na focused parin siya sa ginagawa niya."

"Dapat lang," growled Manuel. He turned back to the newspaper he was reading, shooting his brother some annoyed glances every now and then.

"Wala naman akong ginagawang masama, diba, Vince?" Jose began, a small frown creasing his face.

Vince tactfully refused to answer. He didn't want to hurt Jose's feelings despite the fact that everyone's teasing was starting to get quite  _annoying_. It wasn't like they were making fun of him in a bullying way.

Bullies ended up getting their lives ruined thanks to social media.

Jose raised his hands in surrender. "Sige na, sige na. I get the hint. Naiinis na kayo sa akin. Shut up nalang ako para walang angal."

Vince watched him stalk away toward the cafe - probably to get details on Addie or something. Vince turned back to his work. She had nothing to do with him - she was just an acquaintance that he could barely even consider a friend at that point. There was no need to worry. They won't have anything to fuel their teasing with.

He focused on happier things instead - like the fact that Jay was finally coming home. A small twinge of guilt twisted up his gut yet again, reminding him of what he could have done to help her that day. Nothing anyone could say was able to fully assuage his guilt, and he could never convince himself to drop the feelings otherwise.

**Monday, 05-02-16, 4:45 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Finally going home was a relief. Most of his afternoon at work was filled with mostly uninformed political discussions that made his head hurt. He was just an IT graduate with a penchant for hacking and yet he could also see that a lot of their customers' opinions were terribly baseless and mostly incorrect.

He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. There was no use having a headache because of things he couldn't control.

Peeking through the house windows, he was pleased to see that it was bustling with activity. It really was more comforting, going home to a crowded place instead of the silence that usually greeted him because everyone else was on some sort of date or another.

The smell of coffee wafted through the air to greet him as he stepped through the main door. He stopped in his drags just to sniff it, noting that he missed drinking coffee. It was always caramel latte for him nowadays, and it might be a good idea to go back to coffee for a while.

"Uy, maaga ka ah," Goyong called out from his spot in the living room. "Wala kang lakad?"

"Di natuloy yung sa college friends," Vince admitted good naturedly, setting down his laptop bag on the center table.

Jay shuffled into view, clutching a stack of dirty laundry. It seemed like her recent brush with death still hurt her but she was eager to get back in action. "Kumain ka na ba? May donuts pa sa ref kung gutom ka."

Vince smiled at her. Maybe it was what it was like to actually have a  _real_ mother - or as close as possible to it. "Si Nanay Jay talaga oh, ikaw na nga yung naospital, kami parin iniintindi mo!"

She shrugged and slowly made her way to him so she could ruffle his hair. "Jusko, donut lang at gumaganyan ka!"

Goyong was with them in a flash, an arm around Jay's waist. "Pasensya na, Vince. Alam mo naman yung mga dragon. Medyo may katigasan ng ulo."

"Hindi matigas ang ulo ko!" Jay elbowed him in the gut, visibly flinching from pain and ignoring it. She turned to Vince with a grin. "Anyway, since hindi ko kakayanin, si Goyong na daw ang magiging in charge sa self defense lessons mo."

Vince glanced at Goyong, who was nodding along. "Si Tatay ang magtuturo sa akin?" He remembered how harsh the training regimen was in the old days. "Baka di na ako makaabot ng buhay sa Bulacan!"

"Wala ka na bang tiwala sa akin?" The boy general affixed him with those puppy dog eyes that must have made women swoon in the old days. He blinked, turning serious. "Siguradong inaabangan ni Dolores na may pupunta sa Bulacan. Hindi ako papayag na pupunta ka doon at malagay sa peligro."

Vince felt like he was going to swell and explode from gratitude. His real mother had been dead since he was a baby and the best description for his father was neglectful, but here he was with Goyong and Jay, and they were the best parental figures that he could have.

"Vince? Ba't naluluha ka?" Jay asked, her voice going from her usual rough tones to a softer pitch. "May hindi ka ba sinasabi sa amin?"

Vince knew that it was childish and would probably look weird, but he threw his arms around the two of them in a quick hug. He backed away quickly, expecting odd stares, but all he could see from them was some sort of affection.

Jay patted his cheek with a fond glint in her eyes. "We know, Vince. We know."

And he was sure, deep down, that they both did care for him almost as if he was really their son. They would fight tooth and nail for him, and he would definitely do the same for them.

**Monday, 05-02-16, 4:45 PM, Brgy. San Nicolas**

The street leading to Clara's shop was eerily empty. Etong had been so used to the bustle of children playing in the sidewalk, of mothers gossiping with each other while watching over their kids, of cars passing lazily and checking out the shop every now and then.

He had a feeling that something was wrong.

Goosebumps were trailing down his arms as he stalked toward the shop, whose lights were off. Clara was always busy at that time of the day, after all.

Opening the door and stepping in, he suppressed a shudder as the windchimes jingled half heartedly. He looked around, confused at the lack of activity, until he spotted Clara lurking behind her work desk.

"Bae?" he began tentatively.

She raised a finger to her lips, glancing at a window that looked out to a usually abandoned side street.  _Hindi ko alam kung may problema na o prank lang ito._ He made his way to her warily, wondering what could be wrong.

A few more steps revealed someone leaning ever so casually against the heavily graffitied wall outside, arms crossed as he gazed through the window. A small smirk was etched on his unnaturally pretty face and his black, black eyes glittered cruelly. At the sight of him, Etong quickly fell to his knees, crawling the last few meters toward Clara.

"Yung anino ni Goyong yun," he whispered urgently, fear in his eyes. "Anong ginagawa niya dito?"

"Hindi ko rin alam," she whispered back, lips barely parting so she could be as quiet as possible. "Kaninang after lunch pa siya nakatambay diyan kaya nagtago nalang ako dito. _Ali ku balu nanung buri na." Hindi ko alam kung anong gusto niya._

"Pakshet." Etong wasn't armed with his gun - it was just a regular visit to his girlfriend, after all. But he couldn't let a creepy supernatural being stalk Clara - not even if the aforementioned supernatural being had his friend's face. He had to do something.

Ignoring Clara's growls, he made a mad dash out of the shop and into the side street, armed only with his fist. He threw himself at the doppleganger, who was still watching the shop intently, taking it miraculously by surprise. The two of them crashed onto the rough, hot asphalt.

As quick as a snake, the doppleganger leapt to his feet and grabbed Etong by the throat. Breath hitching, the latter struggled, willing himself not to black out.

"Wag ka nang manlaban," the doppleganger hissed. "Kung gusto kitang patayin, kanina ka pa wala sa mundong ito."

Not that it worked. Etong spat at his face.

The doppleganger was definitely not amused. "Kanina pa kita inaabangan dito, Anacleto. Huwag niyo nang ituloy ang balak niyong pagtungo sa Bulacan. Hayaan niyo nang tumuloy nang mag isa si Adela."

"Bleh. No no no no way," Etong said, spots dancing in his vision.

The doppleganger let go of him, cold death in the depths of his inhuman eyes. "Kung yan ang iyong mamarapatin." He turned away, leaving Etong gasping for breath. "Ngayon palang ay sinasabi ko na: magdurusa kayo sa kamay ng Senyor Presidente."

Clara found him sprawled on the asphalt, regaining his composure. "Babe, iba ang shooting range sa real life. Ayos ka lang ba?"

Etong sat up, still wheezing. "Di pa ako pwedeng mamatay. Hindi ko pa nakukuha ang sikreto ni Jay, ni Tina, ni Marge, at si Ate Jules."

"Anong sinasabi mo diyan?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He grinned and turned to her. "That's why their boobs are so big," he told her matter of factly. "They're full of secrets."


	8. Wag Ka Nang Umiyak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The del Pilars go on a mission.

**Wednesday, 05-04-16, 5:00 PM, Holy Angel Village**

It was a warm summer afternoon and yet Julian found out that he didn't mind the heat at all when it meant that he got to be with Tina - sprawled together on her bed and clad only in their skin that glistened with sweat. If it was all up to him, he could have lied down and stayed in there all day. They both had things to do, though, and they had to get moving soon.

Tina shifted in his embrace, letting out the smallest of groans. "Parang tinatamad na akong umalis," she noted with a smile.

"Ako nga din," he admitted, letting the hazy vestiges of euphoria cloud his thoughts even for just a while more. He had to remind himself that the next few hours' agenda were for Vince's sake. He kissed Tina's forehead, ruffled her rich purple hair, and slowly watched her sit up, taking a while to admire her form before he began to pull on his clothes.

She smiled as she braided her hair in a languid manner that made him feel like she was setting him on fire. Some things truly never changed, despite the different lifetimes they were now spending. "Paano kung mahuli kayo ni Adela diyan saa binabalak niyo? Sigurado ba kayong hindi prank yang tip ni Etong?"

"Close daw sila ni Addie - at besides, di naman siguro niya kami gaganyanin kahit na alam nating  _gago_ si Etits." He stretched and moved to the full body mirror, staring at his reflection to make sure that nothing was out of place. He smoothed his hair, noting that he really should get a haircut soon. "Wag kang magalala."

Her gaze was sharp as she turned to him. "Wag ako, Hulyano."

Some things never really changed.

**Wednesday, 05-04-16, 5:00 PM, Sta. Cruz, Porac**

They've been together for a while already and yet Julio still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with Margarita again. Then again, there they were, lying on the floor, skin against skin, her breath warm against his neck, her electric blue hair tickling his chest. He was warm and content and happy.

"Ano, ginaganahan ka na ba para sa Mission Impossible niyo?" Margarita asked as she slowly disentangled herself from his embrace, sitting up in the most fascinatingly maddening way. She smiled at him in the most mischievous manner he could imagine, sending his heart racing as they locked eyes. It just wasn't fair. She always knew how to get to him with the smallest things and yet he still had no idea how to drive her mad.

"Ganadong ganado," he said, sitting up a little tiredly. He scrambled around to grab his glasses before he started getting dressed. "Hindi naman ata illegal yung gagawin namin ah."

"Illegal ang stalking. Pero wow ha, badass ang future husband ko." Marge patted her messy braid, apparently deeming it acceptable before turning to him. "Yun nga lang, kapag naaresto kayo..."

He winced, not having thought of that. Then again, they've done much more illegal things than following a girl around for Vince. He supposed they can risk it. "Hindi kami maaaresto, sigurado ako diyan."

She chuckled as she began to pull on her rumpled clothes. "Ang lakas niyo nga pala kay Kuya Andoy, ano?"

"Dapat lang," he said, Oryang's face flashing at the back of his thoughts again.

**Wednesday, 05-04-16, 5:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Goyong felt bad for Jay. Due to the recent beatings that her body went through, she was definitely too weak to give herself a proper bath and yet no one else actually wanted to help her out with it - not even her brother. It was the first time that she was actually getting into the shower after her surgery as they had to wait for her stitches to dry out first and Goyong had no choice but to offer his help, despite her embarrassment. He couldn't just let her fend for herself in her current state, after all.

There he was, dressed in his boxers and standing in the shower with her, helping her struggle out of her clothes. Every movement seemed to irritate her stitches, which he could totally relate to. He glanced at his own stitches that closed up the wounds that he had been keeping since December thanks to Dolores' magic.

"Ang pangit na nga ng katawan ko, lalo pang pumangit ano?" Jay said sadly as she flung her discarded clothes in the nearby laundry basket.

"Wag mong sasabihin yan," he murmured, reaching out to gently touch her stitches before turning on the shower. "Tignan mo nga, pares na yung mga tahi natin oh. Couple goals pa more."

He wasn't sure how everything segued from helping her bathe to touching her chest inappropriately, but the next thing he knew, the bathroom was filled with the sound of splattering water and her soft moans escaping from her lips before he captured them in a kiss. Despite the water that doused them, he felt like he was ablaze.

The moment was put to a stop by the loud banging on the door. "Hoy!" Paco's loud voice sent him reeling away. "Mamaya na kayo gumawa ng anak! Kanina pa naghihintay yung kambal sa labas!"

Blushing, Goyong glanced up at Jay, who was clutching her chest in obvious pain despite the pleased smile on her face.

"Nabitin ata ako," she noted.

"Ako din," he admitted a little guiltily, vowing not to lose his control and hurt her again as he wrapped her snuggly with her fluffy white towel.

**Wednesday, 05-04-16, 6:30 PM, Marquee Mall**

Julio followed Julian and Goyong into the mall, noting on just how  _perfect_ their getup was for the night's mission. Clad in identical black jackets, shades, and racing gloves, they traversed the crowded mall while following Etong's text messages. As assured, they found Adela sitting in the supermarket food court, talking furiously to someone on the phone.

The trio exchanged glances and grabbed some nearby chairs, sitting down and pretending to be deep in conversation while shooting glances at their blissfully oblivious subject. A few tense minutes passed as they watched her finish her call and leave. Leaping to their feet, they followed her out of the supermarket, across the hallway and to the department store.

"Ah, the typical mall activity - shopping," Julio announced to his companions.

"Wala siyang ka-date. Interesting," Julian agreed, rubbing his chin.

A look of horror dawned upon their faces when they ended up in the women's wear section - specifically the lingerie area.

"Mga bro, iniisip niyo ba ang iniisip ko?" began Julio.

Goyong coughed discretely. "Dios mio patatas na reference naman yan! Ano tayo, bananas in pajamas?"

Julian shook his head. "Potatoes in jackets."

Clearing his throat, Goyong stared at Addie in an odd way. "Lingerie yung binibili niya. Bad idea, bro."

 _"Sheer_ lingerie, bro." True, true horror dawned upon Julio as he watched Addie discuss something with a nearby saleslady.  _"Quel horreur!_ May boyfriend na ata siya - okaya mahilig sa one night stand yan. I can fucking feel it."

"Bro, chill," Julian said, exchanging looks with Goyong.

Goyong himself was rubbing the bridge of his nose, obviously deep in thought. "Hindi siya mukhang yung tipong mahilig sa long term relationship, ano? Parang one night stand ang peg niya."

Julio shuddered. "Kawawang Vince."

They watched Addie slip into the fitting room, clutching a set of lingerie, followed by one of the sales ladies. As if they had planned it, the trio scrambled forward, grabbing every piece of racy lingerie in their girlfriends' sizes and dashing to the counter to pay for them before Addie returned. Sure enough, pockets lighter and arms laden with their shopping, they managed to actually get back just in time to see her return the lingerie and shake her head at the sales lady with a sad smile.

They sidled away, hiding behind an aisle of bikinis as they watched her flounce off. They waited for her to take a good dozen paces before following. The crowd jostled them, giving them odd looks as they passed.

**Wednesday, 05-04-16, 7:00 PM, Marquee Mall**

Julian didn't mind being in the lingerie section at all, but going into shop after shop selling nothing but makeup made him feel so anxious. It wasn't because they were in shops catering to women - oh, not at all. It was because they were drawing unnecessary looks and it was so obvious that they were so out of place, so out of their league. Their somewhat suspicious clothes didn't help at all.

They watched their subject stare at some facial care items or something close to that, wondering why in the world someone would think putting so many goop on their faces is  _necessary_. The three of them exchanged clueless looks and scrambled away from the glass windows of Etude House as Addie made her way out.

The next destination was some big, scary place called Mac that Tina mentioned before the trio drove off with a promise that they'll get some lipstick for their girlfriends. Well, at least that was something they could understand. Somewhat.

They watched Addie check out a couple of lipsticks before heading to the counter and striking up a conversation with the sales ladies, then headed for the lipstick rack and began to argue over the diffrent colors being offered. It took them a while to agree with each other and ended up buying five lipsticks each just to settle it.

They could feel her staring as they went ahead to pay, but it didn't matter anymore. They were totally broke and had to get home and break the news to Vince.

"Eto yung mahirap eh," Julian found himself muttering. "Sinong magsasabi sakanya?"

"Mukha na akong bad news, bro. Tototohanin ko pa ba?" asked Julio.

The two of them stared at Goyong, who raised his hands in surrender. "Ganyanan naman palagi diba? Sa akin yung mahirap na gawain. What's new?"

"Hoy, ako ang humuhugot dito dapat, excuse me," Julio said with a huff.

"Relax lang kayo, mga bro," Julian said, trying to sound as reasonable as he could. He turned to Goyong. "Alam naman nating lahat na ikaw yung pinaka- _tactful_ sa ating tatlo."

Goyong nodded, obviously resigned. "Oo na, sige na. Lagi namang ako."

Julian rolled his eyes. Yup, it was going to be a long drive home.

**Wednesday, 05-04-16, 8:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Goyong found Vince alone in his room, trying to tinker with his laptop. His thoughts were still a mess - he had no idea how to tell Vince about everything yet. It didn't help that the most annoying and overly dramatic song he has ever heard lately was playing in the radio outside.  _Kung wala ka nang maintindihan indeed_.

"Tay, may problema ba?" asked Vince.

Goyong stared at him, wondering what he should say. He wasn't as tactful as Julian made him out to be - oh, far from it. He simply said what popped into his head. "Vince, ayokong magbigay ng masamang balita pero mukhang may kasintahan na si Addie. Kung wala man siyang kasintahan, posibleng mas gusto niya yung pang isahang gabi lamang. Nakita namin siyang bumibili ng... _lingerie._ "

Vince stared at him, feigning confusion. The two have known each other for so long though that it wasn't difficult to see the spark of disappointment in the younger man's eyes. "Si Itay talaga, hindi naman problema sa akin yun, ano ka ba? Alam ko naman yung  _lugar_ ko sakanya."

Goyong could feel his gut twitching at those words. The music outside was most definitely not helping at all. "Sigurado kang ayos ka lang?" he asked, trying to sit down beside him. He thought better of it and stayed right where he was instead. "Namumugto na ang mga mata mo."

"Ayos lang ako, 'Tay. Promise." Vince turned away, glancing at his laptop again. "Tatapusin ko lang yung ginagawa kong overclocking."

Goyong took the hint. The latter wanted to be alone. "Sige... titignan ko lang kung kamusta si Jay, ha?"

"Sige lang," Vince said in a clipped tone.

Goyong bowed his head and stepped out. He lingered by the door only long enough to hear Vince's sobs.  _Patawad._


	9. Selene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince gets an important talk. Jay makes a decision.

**Friday, 05-06-16, 3:00 PM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

Vince was ashamed to admit that he slacked a little on his work so he would have an excuse to hang around in the book shop for some well earned peace and quiet while he tried to catch up. He even went to the bookshop an hour earlier than usual so he could catch a ride with Joven or Rusca to and from work instead of the Bernals, therefore avoiding Etong. He constantly avoided the cafe and a specific regular costumer. He couldn't bear to see Addie at all after what Goyong told him. He just  _couldn't_.

He didn't tell Etong what exactly was wrong - he was sure his brother would just start another round of unpleasant, childish teasing and most likely blab to her. He just couldn't approach his brother with any of his problems without getting any earful of teasing or snarking about it. His brother treated everything as a joke, after all, and it was so  _difficult,_ no,  _impossible_ to hold any sort of serious conversation with him. He loved his brother, but sometimes he really, really resented him too.

He kept his head down over the next two days, ignoring Jose's jibing questions and Etong's comments about girls. He didn't want to get mad at them. It wasn't their fault that he still never stood even the slightest chance with Addie. Love truly was a cruel mistress, if he could even have called it love.

Maybe it wasn't. He certainly hoped so.

By the time he finally made his way out of the bookshop, he found the Hernandos agressively whispering to each other. They stopped and looked up as they heard him approach, worry flashing all over Jay's face. Vince was surprised to see her there - she was supposed to be _resting_ at home. She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Pwede ba tayong magusap paguwi, 'nak?" she asked.

Vince inclined his head, dread settling at the pit of his stomach. "Ha? Oo naman, 'Nay. May problema ba?"

"Hindi naman sa ganun." Her eyes softened as she gave him a quick look. "Basta, magusap tayo mamaya, ha?"

He nodded, wondering if it had something to do with the conversation that he had with Goyong. He didn't want to repeat it all again with Jay, though he knew that she would never have it in her to judge him. "Um, oo, promise yan."

She smiled at him and returned to Joven's side. The latter nodded to him and led his sister to his car. Vince watched them drive off, wondering what was going on.

The sound of tinkling windchimes followed Goyong and Rusca as they stepped out of the cafe.

"Ayaw ngang sabihin ni Jay kung napano kayo," Rusca was saying in an expasperated tone. "Ano ba kasing ginawa mo sakanya?"

"Wala akong ginawa sakanya," wailed Goyong. "Nalaman lang niya yung napagusapan namin ni Vince - na parang may iba si Addie."

Vince perked up at the sound of his name. "Vince Enriquez, reporting for duty."

Goyong tensed a little at the sight of him. "Hi, 'Nak. Nasaan sina Jay at Joven?"

"Nauna na." Vince's curiosity was piqued by the conversation he overheard. "Ayos lang ba kayong dalawa?"

Rusca cleared his throat. "Paiinitin ko lang yung makina ng kotse, habol nalang kayong dalawa."

Goyong nodded and turned to Vince. The discomfort on his face was much more evident now. "Nalaman kasi niya yung napagusapan natin nung makalawa. Nagtampo sa akin kasi sinaktan ko daw yung, um, feelings mo sa pag-aassume ko. Di nga ako pinapansin, kaninang almusal pa." His discomfort gave way to actual anguish. "Pasensya na din, ha?"

 _Mahal na mahal mo talaga si Nanay Jay, ano?_ Vince patted his arm as kindly as he could. He understood that his friend slash father figure always meant well, despite the fact that he acted like a bumbling dad half the time. "Ayus lang naman ako, grabe talaga kayo ni Nanay!"

"Naiintindihan ko naman kung bakit galit siya..." Goyong began.

"Ako din," admitted Vince. Guilt filled his gut as he saw the misery on his friend's face. "Wag kang mag-alala, 'Tay. Akong bahala sa inyo, okay? Maguusap naman kami mamaya."

Goyong visibly relaxed at those words. It seemed like an entire weight have been lifted off his shoulders. "Maraming salamat, ha? Ikaw talaga. Hindi pa nga ako nakakabawi sa mga ginawa ko nung sundalo pa tayo at heto ka na ngayon, ang dami paring ginagawa para matulungan ako."

 "Wala yun, ikaw talaga."  _Wala ka namang kailangang ibawi._ Vince had always looked up to Goyong, even through the general's occasasional  _bitching_ back in the army. The boy general was his hero and he still had no idea how to explode from the feeling of having him as a father figure. Vince should have been the one repaying him over and over.

**Friday, 05-06-16, 5:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Vince was a little glad that the Hernandos weren't there yet when they arrived, which meant he had a couple of hours to prepare himself by the time they returned from the mall. He was also lucky that Etong was off to cavort with Clara, so he had the entire room to himself for a while too.

Jay sought him out the moment that she arrived, though, marching into his room after a couple of knocks on the door. She still looked so frail, despite the fact that she insisted that she could walk around by herself.  She gave him a warm smile as she shut the door behind him and sat at the edge of his messy bed, clutching her chest.

"So, nabalitaan ko yung napagusapan niyo ni Goyong nung minsan," she began gently. The displeasure on her face was quite evident, though. "Nakita daw nila yung ginagawa ni Adela sa mall, ano?"

"Bumibili ng lingerie, 'Nay.  _Lingerie._ " He looked down, fiddling with his shirt button. "Malamang nga may boyfriend na siya. O ka-one night stand."

Jay rolled her eyes. "Masyado talagang assumero yung tatlong yun pag minsan," she said with a roll of her eyes. She ruffled his hair with a chuckle. "May mga ibang tao kasi na bumibili ng mga iba't ibang bagay - gaya ng lingerie - para lumigaya sila. Lalo na pag may pinagdadaanan. Malay mo may problema lang siya kaya napasugod sa mall at bumili nung araw na yun."

He kept his gaze away from her, his brain working on overdrive all of a sudden. It did kind of make sense. He downloaded new games or hung around technology sites a lot whenever he was upset over something - especially his brother. Maybe it was the same with Addie and racy lingerie. He was suddenly feeling bad about himself.  _Judgemental much._ "Sana tama ka nga."

She laughed and patted his hand a little roughly. "Mahal mo ba siya?"

He stared at her, feeling trapped all of a sudden.  _Bakit ngayon mo na tinatanong?_ "Eh... Silly crush..."

She blinked, her eyes turning terrifyingly sharp all of a sudden. "Isang tanong, isang sagot: mahal mo ba siya?"

He was talking to Jay, and she never judged him before. It never hurt to trust her with anything he could  _never_ trust Etong with. "Oo naman, 'Nay. Halata na din siguro yun."

 _"Osimap balu mu." Mabuti naman at alam mo._  She laughed and leaned forward, still looking so solemn and serious. "Alam mo, kung  _talagang_ mahal mo siya, magtiwala ka diyan sa nararamdaman mo sakanya. Do right by her. Sigurado akong may chance ka sakanya. Wag kang basta basta sumuko, Dios mio. Saka alam mo yang _silly crush_ na yan? Nagkaroon din ako niyan noon. Ayan, ikakasal na kami."

Vince smiled at that. Talking to Jay always made him feel better. It probably really was like having a real mother who cared about him. He appreciated it, he really did. "Salamat, ha? Kahit papano... um... gumaan naman yung pakiramdam ko."

She smiled and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Talking helps. Promise yan." She let him go and got to her feet unsteadily, her hand clutching her chest again. "Basta magtiwala ka sa sarili mo - at sa pagibig."

"Promise." He paused before plowing on. "Dapat magayos na din kayo ni Tatay Goyong. Ginawa lang din naman niya yung inisip nilang makakatulong sa akin."

"Siguro nga," she agreed a little vaguely.

He watched her leave with a small smile. He helped her too, he was sure he did.

**Bonus**

**Friday, 05-06-16, 5:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jay found Goyong slouched on his bed - the bed he barely used lately as he almost spent every night with her anyway. He was clutching his phone, fiddling with it. He immediately put it down as he saw her approaching, though. "Naiintindihan ko naman kung bakit  _nagtatampo_ ka sa akin. Patawad."

"Wag ka sakin humingi ng tawad," she said tentatively. "Kay Vince dapat."

"Nagusap na kami," he said, face turning red.

She sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his weight. Even the slightest movement jostled the stitches runnong along the length of her sternum, making her wince in pain. "Wag ka nang magaassume ng ganun ulit, ha? Masakit din kasi kay Vince."

He nodded and enfolded her into a tight embrace, letting her rest her head against his chest. He was probably as intoxicated as she was in each other's presence. "Alam ko. Hindi na mauulit, pangako."

"Mabuti naman." She reached up and pulled him into a kiss, letting the moment engulf her for now.

She wasn't quite sure how long they sat there, kissing and touching each other all over - but the next thing she knew, her chest was burning in pain from the effort. She had fallen back on the bed and her moans had turned from those of delight into those of pain. Goyong drew away from her, alarm etched on his pretty face.

"Jay," he whispered worriedly, a hand on her chest. "Bumibilis ang pulso mo, may masakit ba?"

She let out two puffs of breath and nodded. She was too afraid to lie about the pain - especially not when she saw flecks of blood on her shirt. The pain began to eat her up, blurring her thoughts, and the next thing she knew, Goyong was rolling up her top to asses her wound. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that he was once a soldier who probably knew a bit about treating injuries.

"Hindi naman bumukas yung tahi mo," he said, touching her stitches ever so lightly and eliciting a shudder from her despite her state. "Pero mukhang nabanat ng unti yung sugat kaya dumugo."

"B-Baka nga," she wheezed.

He wiped away the rest of the blood wth his fingers, wiping them absentmindedly on his shirt. He glanced at her with so much concern that she just wanted to melt from so much affection - and the slightest bit of shame. She really did have to learn more about controlling herself. "Medyo may oras pa naman bago maghapunan. Magpahinga ka na muna para hindi tuluyang bumukas yang sugat mo," he whispered, rolling her shirt down ever so carefully, afraid of jostling her even further.

She loved his concern over her but her injury really did start making her feel like a useless liability to the team. At this rate, she would never be able to help them bring down Dolores and her doppleganger minions. She couldn't stay like that for too long. She bullied herself once back to good health when her mother tried to stab her to death once. She had stitches in the same area, though the internal repairs were not as intense. She was sure that she could bully herself back to health again, though.

As much as she appreciated everyone's concern, her ever growing constant dreams about Poleng made one thing clear. She had to look for the missing grave before Dolores did - and she couldn't do that lying down. She wasn't going to let something as trivial as bad surgery wounds stop her from doing what she had to.

She sat up, ignoring Goyong's alarm. "Salamat, pero ayos lang ako," she said, squeezing his hand to show her appreciation. A smile lit up her face. "Hindi ako magiging  _pabigat_ sainyo."


	10. South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince prepares for Bulacan. Julian contemplates things.

**Monday, 05-09-16, 9:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Vince felt grateful over the fact that he wasn't a registered voter. It meant that he got to sleep in while everyone else - sans Goyong and Nonong - left at the crack of dawn. At least it meant that he managed to catch up on extra sleep before they headed for Bulacan in the afternoon. It wasn't like it was going to be a long trip, thanks to the expressway, but it was still going to be one hell of a ride in its own way. He wasn't sure just how  _prepared_ he was for anything that might happen.

He remembered Etong mentioning that Dolores' seemed to approve of  _Addie's_ trip to Bulacan - whatever the latter was supposed to be doing there - and disapprove of the brothers' plans. That was saying something, and he was sure that the lone girl they'd be traveling with was heading into some sort of trap if she wasn't in cahoots with Dolores in the first place. He didn't say anything though, as his brother had a soft spot for Addie and Addie herself thought she knew  _everything._ Despite his absolutely ridiculous fascination with her, he really hoped that the trip would prove her wrong. He remembered a college professor telling them that the people who were too confident in their intelligence eventually learned that they were simply small fishes in the bigger scheme of things - and they learned it in the hardest way.

With only three of them at home, breafast was awfully subdued - especially since Goyong was still sleeping upstairs. The smell of garlic bread and pancit canton was not enough to fully perk him up. Anxiety over their trip bounced around his mind, unable to solidify into an actual, coherrent mass of thoughts. He supposed it was normal. After all, his mind was an even worse wreck whenever they had to engage in the battlefield in his past life.

Nonong was equally quiet as he would be starting his summer emergency room shift the next day and was too engrossed in the first aid procedure that he was trying to review. It made Vince wonder vaguely on just how  _difficult_ a nurse's life is. It wasn't just about the harrowing day to day experiences and saving lives - there was also the possibility of establishing connections to dying patients that one would eventually mourn. It sounded like such a terrifying prospect.

"Lalim ng iniisip mo diyan," Nonong said, looking up from his notes with a grim smile. "Kuya, kinakabahan ka ba sa pagpunta mo sa Bulacan?"

Vince nodded before turning back to his food. "Pakiramdam ko kasi may masamang nangyayari dun." He held back the part about his suspicions on Adela though, knowing that the kid kind of looked up to her. It really didn't bode well.

Nonong paused, as if thinking. "Punyemas, ganyan naman lahat tayo palagi magmula nung dumating sa buhay natin si Dolores at yung mga anino. To be honest may masama ngang nangyari - pero hindi sa amin at walang kinalaman si Dolores... except for the fact na nandito na pala sa Angeles yung mga librong hinahanap namin."

Well, Selong did mention that the trip to Bulacan was very important. Vince still had no idea why Dolores was after Poleng's grave, aside from probably enacting her bitterness and desecrating it, but they've all been told that looking for it was of the utmost importance. Selong knew  _all the things_ so it would never hurt to trust him. "Sana wag naman ganyang klase ng problema yung nakaabang sa amin sa Bulacan."

Nonong grinned at him. "Kuya, si Tito Selong na nga yung nagsabing mahahanap natin yung dapat hanapin dun. Stop worrying, sumasakit yung ulo ko lalo sayo eh."

**Monday, 05-09-16, 12:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The hustle and bustle of lunchtime was a stark contrast with the unsettling silence that eventually built up in the morning. The moments where the house was mostly emptu made him appreciate the regular crowded chaos that it brought.

Vince listened as his friends complained about the different hitches that their experience with the election threw at their faces. It seemed as  _harrowing_ as everyone else in the news made it out to be, making him even more grateful for the fact that he wasn't registered yet.

"Balita ko may nahanap na kayong raket para makabawi dun sa  _shopping spree_ niyo nung minsan," Etong was telling the twins during a lull in the conversation.

"Shopping spree mo mukha mo," muttered Julio.

Julian smiled good naturedly though. "Sorry naman, wala kaming one hundred years para magipon - di gaya ni Goyong diyan. Pero oo, meron na nga kaming raket. Tumulong si Kuya Andoy eh."

Rusca let out a small exasperated sigh. "Dinamay pa nga kami ni bebelabs," he complained, sounding quite  _done._

Goyong elbowed him with a small laugh. "Ruscababes, wag kang ganyan. Pumayag ka din naman ah. Saka nakakatulong din naman tayo sa kapayapaan ng Angeles ah."

"Superhero na superhero parin yung dating mo, ano?" Jay noted from her spot to his left. She gave Vince a wink when she caught him staring before she turned back to her boyfriend. "Ano, susunod niyan sasali ka na ata talaga sa Avengers."

"Isang hampas lang ni Hulk, hahandusay na yan maghapon," scoffed Jose.

Manuel turned to Vince. "Ready na ba kayo ng kuya mo para sa Bulacan?" he asked in his soothing voice. "Alam kong medyo malapit lang naman yung punta niyo kung dadaan kayo sa expressway, pero ayos na din yung hindi kayo pabalik balik para naman makatipid sa gas at toll fee."

"Tinulungan na kaming mag-impake ni Tatay kagabi," admitted Vince. He took a quick swig of water before returning to the conversation. "Mukhang nandoon na yung lahat ng essentials kaya medyo kampante na din ako. In case of emergency mag-bus nalang siguro ako ng mabilisan pabalik ng Angeles."

"Sigurado ka bang ayos lang sayo na si Adela yung magmamaneho?" Rusca asked. "Hindi naman sa maselan akong magpahiram ng kotse ko pero..."

"Ayos lang." Vince exchanged quick glances with Etong before looking away. "In case na hindi talaga siya  _trustworthy,_ kaya naman siguro namin siyang i-handle ni Kuya, hindi ba?"

Etong nodded sagely. "Besides, bata ko yun. Trustworthy yun." There was a small hint of doubt in his voice that somewhat  _reassured_ Vince.

"Magiingat din kami dito sa Angeles in case ngayon sumalakay si Dolores," Paco assured them, calm and stoic as ever. "Hindi masamang maging maingat. Baka mag-take chance siya habang wala yung iba sa atin para manggulo eh."

"Gawain naman talaga niya yun," argued Joven. "What's new?"

"What's new indeed?" Julio said, sounding ever so tired. "May mga tao talagang sadyang matigas ang ulo at hindi na kayang magbago."

"Hugot pa. Sige, hugot lang," Goyong said with a roll of his eyes. "Tignan natin kung makakahugot ka pa mamayang kasama na natin yung  _best friend forever mo._ "

"Hindi ko BFF Fries si Andoy," argued Julio.

"Pero todo behave ka naman kapag nandun siya ano? Daig pa niya si Margarita," Julian said, snorting. "Tinawagan ko na si Ate Maria, susunduin kayo sa kanto namin."

Vince nodded, turning back to his meal. It really was a good thing that the del Pilar siblings were  _willing_ to house them during their trip. He had no idea how long it would take for them to find Totillo Mamucud's descendant and a clue to Poleng's grave, after all, and they might end up broke even if they could stay in the cheapest hotel that they could find.

**Monday, 05-09-16, 2:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He kept his eyes purposefully averted when Adela arrived to pick them and their car up. He gave her a nod of greeting and the slightest of smiles, but he mostly stood with the del Pilar trio, who were all giving him nigh identical odd looks. He could also see Joven staring at him with a curious, terrifyingly  _calculating_ look.

"Handa ka na ba, Koronel?" asked Goyong. A small hint of an amused smile lit up his face as he turned to Vince as a father would with a son. He put a hand on the latter's shoulders and stared at him in the eye. "Medyo kulang ang naituro namin saiyo para maipagtanggol ang sarili mo kung sakaling nasa panganib kayo, pero magtiwala ka sa mga dati mong alaala. Alam mo ding kilatisin ang mga laban na kaya mong labanan at ang hindi, kaya mag-iingat ka."

Jay pulled Vince aside, mischief glinting in her dark eyes. She gave him a small pouch that smelled faintly of chocolates. "Baka magutom ka," she told him. "Kung makita mo yung mga anino, pakisuntok naman yung mga tarantadong yun para sakin ha? Koronel ka daw noon - sigurado akong badass ka parin, deep inside."

"Hindi naman kagaya ng badass levels mo," he told her. He clutched the bag of sweets close to him and bowed his head. "Hahanapin ko yung descendant ni Totillo para sayo, 'Nay. Promise ko yun."

"Don't stress yourself," Jay said, eyes twinkling. She patted his arm good-naturedly. "Sige na, baka magreklamo pa yang si Addie pag nagtagal ka pa. Basta tandaan mo yung sinabi ko ah? Magtiwala ka lang sa, um, feelings mo. Parang Rexona yan - they won't let you down."

He laughed at the joke and turned to his companions. They exchanged terse nods and marched to the garage and Rusca's car. It was going to be a long ride to Bulacan.

**Bonus**

**Monday, 05-09-16, 2:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

"Bro, magiging ayos lang sila, sigurado ako. Andun naman si Ate Maria, siyang bahala sakanila," Julian told Goyong, who was still standing by the window overlooking the garden.

"Alam ko." Goyong turned to him with a serious look tys ashat was reminiscent of his days as a general. "Alam kong di pa tayo nakakasigurado na mapagkakatiwalaan nga yung si Adela pero kampante ako na kaya nila ang sarili nila. Iniisip ko yung gagawin natin mamaya eh."

Julian winced. It wasn't an easy job, he knew that the moment that Andoy offered it to them. The pay was tempting though, especially at their broke state. "Parang Paombong nanaman to, ano?"

"Paombong 3.0 na, bro." Goyong's eyes flitted to him, then to Rusca and Julio who were talking quietly by the piano. "Hindi ko alam bakit di nalang tayo pwedeng magpanggap na audience dun sa drag queen party pero... alam naman siguro ni Ka Andres yung ginagawa niya."

"Dapat lang." Julian stared at the window, reminiscing. Paombong was quite a brilliant plan, not perfectly executed and yet it was so unexpected that it actually worked. Still, he wasnt exactly looking forward to dressing up as a woman again - even with the makeup and wigs that they could use to improve their appearance. It didn't help that they were supposed to be catching someone who frequently robbed local drag shows. "Sana lang hindi tayo mapa-trobol ano? Magnanakaw lang naman ata yung kaharap natin."

"Oo. Pagkatapos ng lahat ng nakita natin kay Dolores at sa mga anino, mukhang magiging sisiw nalang to." An air of confidence colored Goyong's voice, still mingling with the insecurities that his resurrection and ordeals have slapped him with. It was a good change to the recklessly overconfident general that he used to be, though. "Pero hindi parin natin mapipigilan ang pag-aalala, alam ko yun. At siyempre, maganda na rin na mag-ingat tayo."

Julian nodded. "Maganda nga. Gusto ko pang umuwi nang hindi gutay gutay."

Goyong's lips lifted in a mischievous grin. "Umuwi nang hindi gutay gutay? Ba, kahit naman hindi natin gawin to ay posible ka paring umuwi ng gutay gutay sa pagiging  _daredevil_ mo."

Julian had to admit that he was right.  _Aminin mo din, nakaka-tempt din naman yung mga bagay na delikado - stunts, speed, explosions... at dangerous women._ "May mga bagay na hindi siguro kayang baguhin ng panahon. Tignan mo nga, reincarnated na ako, ikaw hindi. Pero parang wala paring pinagbago."

"Oo nga...  _kuya._ " An old, old kind of fire lit up Goyong's eyes at those words, making Julian feel like a warm and happy child again.

Some things cannot be changed or weathered by time, indeed.


	11. Freeze You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get into a brawl and meet some family friends.

**Monday, 05-09-16, 3:30 PM, North Luzon Expressway**

He was so quiet all throughout the trip. With Addie behind the wheel and Etong riding shotgun, there wasn't much for him to do anyway. It felt like he was just there because he was the one who initially volunteered and yet his two companions would do the brunt of the effort. That was how it always was. He was the first one to sign up for something and ended up being swept away to the sidelines. It was the same back in the Katipunan and yet he was always more content with looking after Etong and Goyong back then. At least he still got to do something back then. Nowadays it felt like he was just there because most people just felt obligated to bring him along.

He hated that feeling.

He busied himself with the cherry red PSP he borrowed from Jay while they battled the heavy onslaught of traffic brought about by the election period. He really appreciated the fact that Rusca's battered old car had top notch air conditioning. It really helped quite a lot in keeping his mind off unsavory things.

He could hear Addie and Etong talking in low voices in front, but he pretended not to concern himself. They would call him out if they needed anything and they probably won't. That was the way it was going to be so he had to get used to it.

In between games, he kept looking back at the text message from Goyong. It just chided him about forgetting the first aid kit they packed for him, but it made him feel happy that they actually cared. His own brother probably forgot that he was sitting right behind him and wouldn't remember unless he spoke up or something.  _Masanay ka na sa ganyan. Yan na yung magiging tadhana mo_.

By the time they veered off the traffic into a gasoline station for a stopover, he shut off the PSP and leaned back, pretending to be asleep. He was pretty sure that neither of them would notice - or care. They were just taking him along because Goyong and Jay were expecting them to.

He cracked an eye open when he was all alone in the car, noting that they were speaking intently on the way to the fast food chains dotting one side of the station. He constantly checked his phone, wondy ering if anyone would check up on him or simply contact Etong or Addie for any updates.

It was how things always were. He had to keep telling himself that.

He spotted the two returning to the car with food and returned to his sleeping position. He really felt no inclination to talk to them, and he was pretty sure that they felt the same. They simply wouldn't be interested in anything he had to say. He just wasn't at their level, he supposed. Being the boring brother was quite hard sometimes.

"Tulog ba talaga yan?" he overheard Addie as she revved up the engine.

"Oo, madali lang namang makatulog yan," noted Etong.

Addie didn't respond, though she probably didn't believe him. Good thing she didn't probe.

They were off again in a few more minutes, back to the traffic that the day had brought upon the usually clean expressway. No one spoke, not even in the low murmurs that Vince was used to behind his back, and it took him by surprise. It was pleasant though, much better than the feeling of being left out in conversations or being talked about. He resented both of those - he got them a lot, after all.

**Monday, 05-09-16, 4:00 PM, San Rafael, Bulacan**

Etong wasn't sure why they had to take the obligatory stopover there. He didn't feel any need for closure from the San Juan de Dios Church anymore. General Anacleto Enriquez died there willingly and pretty much happy. The end.

But there he was, letting his  _little_ brother drag him along to take some pictures for the rest of the team, sighing as dramatically as he could along the way. At least Addie was alowed to stay outside and smoke herself to death - or at least lung cancer. Well, it was her life, not his. She was free to chop it off all she wanted.

Thinking of her reminded him of something else.

"Huy, Vince," he said as his brother finished taking snapshots of the altar. "Ano nang meron sainyong dalawa ni Addie? Ba't di mo siya pinapansin?"

"Magtatanong ka, tapos pag sumagot ako mang-aasar kang nonstop, ganun?" Vince asked, pocketing his phone as they stalked out of the aisle.

Etong raised an eyebrow. He'd never heard of Vince talk to him like that before, making him wonder if something was wrong. "Bro, alam kong may gusto ka sakanya, okay? Jusme, halatang halata diyan sa pagmumukha mo. Just get her laid, gags."

Vince gave him quite an impressive glare. "Magtigil ka nga! Ayokong pagusapan si Addie."

"Single na single naman siya ah," Etong said innocently. He was pretty sure they both got reincarnated so they could  _finally_ get together. It was about time. "Attracted ka naman sakanya at tignan mo nga! Pinapogi ka na ng mga del Pilar!"

Vince's glare - if possible - darkened. "Kaya ayaw kitang kinakausap pag minsan eh! Hahanap at hahanap ka ng paraan para asarin ako. Kelan mo ba ako titigilan?"

"Kuya mo ako so... how about never?" Etong asked with a grin.

"Wala kang kwentang kuya," Vince growled through gritted teeth.

That struck a chord. "Ako na nga halos yung nag-alaga sayo dahil walang pake si Dad, ako pa yung gumawa ng paraan para hindi natin siya makasama sa ganyan, tapos ako pa yung walang kwenta?" Red hot rage overcame him as he balled his fist and punched his brother in the jaw.

Letting out a quiet cuss, Vince responded with a punch to his brother's face.

With a soft, angry gasp, the brothers proceeded to aim punches and kicks at each other, their anger as hot as the summer sun that glared outside. Both of them were oblivious to the small number of onlookers, simply focused on dealing as much harm as they could to their brother.

"Hoy, anong ginagawa niyo?" Addie cried out, breaking them out of their frenzy.

Etong wiped blood off his nose and was about to speak up when Vince shoved him aside and marched out of the church, blatantly ignoring them both.

"Bigla nalang nagalit sa mga biro ko," he finally said. "Hindi ko man nga alam kung bakit."

Addie's eyes were a little  _too_ judgemental for his tastes. "Biro lang ba talaga?"

"Oo naman! Kilala mo ako!" Etong touched his bruised nose, then moaned and griped as they followed Vince to the car.

The look in his brother's face was too  _terrifying_ for him to try and open up the issue again. He really was just glad that he took the shotgun seat instead of accompanying him in the back. He could feel Addie staring at the two of them though, as if gauging the situation, but he supposed she was as stumped as he was and remained mum. It was odd, though. He had grown accustomed to her know it all personality and she always seemed to have something to say. Maybe she had chosen to be wisely tactful for once.

Well, at least he was able to whimper and groan as dramatically as he could as they drove off. It was times like this that made him miss Clara and the way that he got her utmost attention whenever he was upset. He had to call her the moment that they reached the del Pilars. She probably understood what was going on far better than he did. She was great at understanding things.

**Monday, 05-09-16, 5:00 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

Etong sighed in relief as they finally reached the del Pilars' house. As his brother oh so  _kindly_ refused to speak and give them the exact directions that the twins passed to him. It was infuriating, to say the least, as they tG wasted a good chunk of their time wandering around the general area until they spotted the house number. Asking about the del Pilars was a bad idea as they weren't the only ones in the place.

The eldest sister, Maria, was waiting by the gate. She was short, fair and petite, her long hair tied back in a neat ponytail. She greatly resembled the twins and by extension, Goyong. Beside her was the sister that Goyong and Rusca had rescued just a little over a month ago, Andrea. She was taller than her sister and more solidly built, with curly hair that was swept over her shoulders, her sunkissed skin aglow with her excited grin that was a little reminiscent of Jay.

"Natagalan ata kayo," Maria said as she helped them unload their bags, giving them all curious, mischievous looks. "Sabi ni  _Pogi_ kanina pa kayo umalis ng Angeles."

"Grabe yung traffic sa expressway," Addie said politely, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"'Te, elections kasi," Andrea told her sister as she unlatched the gate and ushered them into the scraggly garden, the faint scent of damp grass and leaves lingering in the late summer afternoon air.

"Alam ko yun!" scoffed Maria.

They passed through the shadowy foyer that was lined with old black and white pictures. Etong recognized Julian and Tina from the old days, Goyong, and a pretty girl reminiscent of Jay.

"Yan si Poleng," Andrea said excitedly, running a finger down the golden brown frame. "Girlfriend siya noon ng kapatid ni Lolo Julian - si Gregorio."

"Maganda siya," Vince mused in spite of himself. He squinted his eyes, as if trying to find resemblances to Jay.

"Maganda nga, baliw na baliw ba naman yung heneral sakanya," Andrea said. She glanced at them, as if aware of who one of her rescuers really was. If Etong was right, she also had a good glimpse of Jay when she was rescued.

The television in the living room was turned to the election news. A boy who was probably still young enough to be in high school was seated at the foot of a wooden couch, replacing remote control batteries. He resembled Andrea, with his tanned skin and wide eyes. He looked up curiously as the newcomers approached, mouth half agape.

"Hoy Jacinto, wag kang tititig lang diyan," Maria said, crossing her arms and staring at the boy. "Nasan si Machete?"

"...Machete?" Etong said.

"Tigilan niyo nga ako!" a voice said, answering his question.

The last del Pilar sibling stepped out a passage leading to another part of the house, carrying a tray of brownies. He must have been Pablo, the brother born directly before the twins. He had their pretty boy looks highlighted by his olive skin and messy hair.

"Nandito na yung mga bisita," Andrea told her brother. "San ka nagsususuot?"

"Tinikman ko lang yung brownies - napadaan lang ng saglit dun sa cactus na binigay ni Ma'am Sarmiento," Pablo said, setting down the food. He turned to the visitors and gave them a grin reminiscent of Julio. "Um, hi. Ako si Pablo. Please lang, wag niyo akong tawaging Machete."

"Kahawig mo nga siya, kulit," complained Maria.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Anong gusto mo, tawagin ka rin naming Pogi gaya ni Julian? O Gwaping gaya ni Julio?"

"Pwede namang Pablo nalang," their brother groaned.

"Pablo the Pabo. Meh. Mas bagay yung Machete." Maria turned back to the visitors, ushering them to sit down. "Anyway, um, welcome sa bahay namin. Medyo makalat nga lang dahil wala si Mama. Stay as long as you like - mukhang importante yung pinunta niyo dito. Besides,  _old family friends_ at whatnot."

"Thanks," Etong said, speaking out for his companions. Looking around the cluttered, warm house, he felt at home there - just like with the team. The del Pilars' hospitality reminded him of the  _other_ _family_ that the team represented, and also their actual remaining biological family. He never felt much connection with the Enriquez clan - or his father.

And that was fine with him.


	12. I am the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince lashes out. Etong makes a decision.

**Bonus**

**Monday, 05-09-16, 9:00 PM, Fields Avenue**

The glare of brazen lights mingled with both the sounds of music and laughter, and the scent of smoke and drinks. Heeled shoes clicking upon the pavement punctuated the hustle and bustle of the busy red light district as five figures purposefully strode through it. No one batted an eyelash as the men disguised as drag queens made their way to one of the loudest, liveliest bar that night.

Not even the bouncer gave them a second glance as their yellow clad leader handed over their tickets - not even when they stumbled past him, clearly never having worn heeled shoes until that day, not even when their bearing was so obviously manly, not even when it was painfully clear that the five of them lived quite far from the world that they have stumbled into that warm summer night.

No one questioned them, despite having joined such a party for the first time, not when three of them looked nigh identical to each other, despite their red, green, and blue dresses. The fifth one, clad in a pink dress, looked around the most curiously, drinking in the sights and sounds of the party. Still, the crowd paid them no heed, not when they constantly declined to be picked up, declined food and drink, their whispered conversations veiled by the general buzz of voices and the rythmic thump of the hypnotic music.

The entire area was quite oblivious to their actual purpose their - as a matter of fact, everyone was oblivious to anything outside of their pleasure and enjoyment, leaving everyone else to do their own thing. It was the perfect cover for crime - or for fighting it.

So deep were everyone in their own worlds that none of the paid heed to the questions that the five newcomers threw at them except to answer, so clueless of their true purpose, so clueless to their identities except the obviously false names they so casually gave out. In their heads, those were simply unimportant details that were of no concern to them, despite the news in that side of the city - news of a thief on the prowl for parties such as this. Such people were not their problems until they were victims, which was something that the law was going to use to its advantage that night. Then again, leaving them oblivious to the events happening under the cover of the neon lights and hazy drinks proved to be quite helpful.

The crowd was left to its own devices until the newcomer in yellow knocked down a man who was casually stealing from a partner that he had been kissing, a police badge in his free hand.

For the first time since its opening night, a hush slowly fell upon the crowd like a blanket that muffled all sound, gathering everyone to  _care_ about something but themselves as a policeman in disguise apprehended a wanted thief, backed by his four companions who had transformed from beautiful to absolutely terrifying with just a subtle shift of expression on their faces. Fear rippled upon the onlookers as the same realization dawned upon them all.

Not only had they been infiltrated by a thief that had been creeping through their side of the city, creeping through their world as far as they knew - law enforcement was able to barge into the premises undected should they decide to investigate on any potential illegal activity within.

Truly, they were fortunate not to realize that two of the men who had apprehended the thief were Andres Bonifacio and Gregorio del Pilar - heroes of old in the flesh - or else their little world may have crumbled a bit more.

* * *

**Tuesday, 05-10-16, 6:00 AM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

It took Vince a while to remember why he was sprawled on an extra matress in Pablo del Pilar's room. He had been so used to spending the night in the same room as his brother as long as they were in the same house or hotel room, and being separated from him was a slightly disorienting experience for him. That was, until the memories of the previous day's fight came flooding back to him like searing fire.

He wept for Etong and Goyong in the old days, he could never forget that. He fought for them, bled for them, lived on for them. Both of them were close to his heart - one was brother, and the other a brother in all but blood. They were his heroes, his friends. Losing them was so terrible, so painful to him that he was never truly the same again after San Rafael, and after Tirad. The losses he suffered throughout the war weighed heavily upon him until his death back then.

Goyong returned everything tenfold when they reunited. Vince was so amazed that his former hero and brother figure was now more like a father to him - became the kind of father that he sorely craved for since his youth. Etong was still his brother in blood, was still a good friend, but Vince couldn't help but feel that he had been mistreated by him, felt no gratitude for everything he did, both in the past and in the present.

Sometimes he wished that they weren't brothers.

He stepped out of the room, careful not to wake Pablo. He stretched lightly, taking time to admire the faint morning sun that filtered through the windows and highlighted the motes of dust dancing in the air. The anger that he felt meant that he couldn't sleep much longer and he needed to do something,  _anything_ to channel the sudden outburst of fiery energy that was still surging through his system. It was threatening to consume him, pull him down, swallow him whole.

Most of the house was still empty - the siblings were still sleeping, on account of the early hour. He supposed it was a good thing - it meant that he was able to seethe, get everything sorted out in the darkest corners of his head. The sudden rage was unfamiliar and yet he realized that it was also exhiliarating.

Someone else beat him to the living room already, as Addie was already there, eyes on her phone. She looked up as she approached and set it down on the central table, watching him warily. "Yung Heneral mo, nagtext sa akin. Di ko alam saan galing yung number ko. Kagabi pa daw sila nag-aalala sayo, di ka daw sumasagot sa text nila. Kahit daw sa tawag."

Guilt began to make itself known beyond his rage. In his agitation, he had turned his phone off all night and turned in early. He definitely could understand why Goyong was worried, and immediately felt much  _worse_.

"Babawi nalang ako," he found himself saying.

"May problema ba?" The dispassionate tone faded from Addie's voice, replaced by just the slightest hint of concern.

He stared at her, doubt about her motives still in his thoughts. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to talk to her about it, though. She couldn't do much to ruin their team, anyway. He and Etong already did it. He told her - not exactly  _everything,_ but his resentment over Etong, his apparent lack of concern and subtle bullying. He admitted that he disliked his blatant prejudice toward women, comparing it to Goyong's talks on treating women like a queen, both in the past and in his present life.

"Hindi ko nga alam kung paano mo siya napagtitiyagaan," he said. "Ako nga na kapatid siya, hindi ko na ata siya masikmura."

Addie nodded thoughtfully. She tugged at her shirt collar as her eyes flitted around anything but  _him_. Then again, why would anyone want to look at him, anyway? Never mind the fact that his searing rage was now coupled with hot guilt and an odd, unquenchable thirst for something or _someone._  "Siguro dahil parang kuya na din siya sa akin. Kahit ganyan siya, mas kuya naman siya kaysa sa totoong kuya ko."

"Mas kuya din siya sa iyo kaysa sa akin ano?" he noted bitterly.  _Siguro ayaw niya din sa kapatid na hindi niya kagaya. Na hindi cool sa paningin niya._

"I admit naman na problematic siya. Talk to him and be done with it," she pressed on.

He stared at her, bewiledered. "Sa tingin mo ganun kadali? Baka mukha ngang logical sayo, pero hindi madaling gawin yun!"

She stared back at him, though he noticed her subtly wilting.  _Good_ _. You're not always right. No one is always right!_ "Mukha nga." She picked up her phone and stood up. "Subukan niyo paring ayusin yan. The others won't appreciate it kung hindi niyo magagawa ang ipinunta niyo dito dahil lang sa away niyo."

"Subukan mo nga palang ilagay yung sarili mo sa lugar ng mga ibang tao. It would be healthy for you," he growled.

He watched her live, dumbfounded. If she thought that years of resentment and mistreatment was  _petty_ , then so be it. A small, guilty part of him couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips as she disappeared down the hallway.

**Tuesday, 05-10-16, 8:15 AM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

Breakfast was so awkward. Etong realized that Vince and Addie weren't talking to him, or to each other. All three of them only spoke to answer questions by the siblings, who all seemed to have sensed the tension.

Etong resolved to fix things with his brother before lunchtime. He knew it was easier said than done, but he had to try, didn't he? They couldn't work like a team as they always had if they had issues. Besides, he spent all night thinking things through - there wasn't much to do when he had the room all to himself. He supposed he really was a  _shitty_ brother and there was no sugarcoating it.

He approached Vince cautiously, catching him alone in the kitchen.

"Bro," he began, wondering how he'd actually apologize without sounding like an idiot.

Vince looked up at him with hostility in his eyes. "Anong problema mo?" he asked.

Etong stared at him, taken aback by the anger. "Gusto lang naman kitang kausapin."

"And sa tingin mo magiging ok lahat lahat pagkatapos nating magusap? Parang magic, ganun?" Vince turned away, fists clenched.

"Alam kong shit kuya ako," begged Etong. He was starting to miss the bubbly brother he grew up with and partially raised - though a voice at the back of his head told him that he barely did much raising, anyway.

The anger never left the younger brother's face. "Sinasabi mo ba yan dahil galit ako o dahil alam mong  _wala_ ka talagang kwentang kuya?"

Etong threw caution to the wind and decided to take the honest route. "Let's be real: both. Napaisip din ako kagabi."

"Good to hear na marunong ka rin palang magisip kahit na pag minsan lang." Was it just him, or did Vince's voice ease up slightly?

He decided to push forward. "Hindi ka naman sasabog ng ganun kung hindi ka nagkimkim ng galit ng sobrang tagal. Kung ganun nga yun, ibig sabihin may ginawa akong mali. I mean, it's not easy pero I managed to figure it out din naman."

"Mabuti naman." Vince still sounded pretty unhappy but at least he wasn't mad anymore. "Tara na, madami pa akong phonebooks na susuyurin sa sala. Maghahalughog ka pa ng mga online genealogy shit diba?"

Etong understood that as a dismissal. It meant that they were going to be pretty civil to each other, but not that he was already off the hook. Making up with Vince was going to be a long road, and he supposed he had to start fixing himself too. It wouldn't be fair of him to subject his brother into whatever mistreatment again.

They worked in silence that day, just the two of them. Vince scoured phonebooks and noted down names of people in the Bulakan area with the  _Mamucud_ family name while Etong searched through the Internet. It was going to be a gruelling job, he was sure of it, but he was also determined to do the job well. He knew that Goyong was pretty  _miffed_ with him after that groping incident with Jay, and there was no reason for him to add fuel to the flame.

He would start doing right by everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ETONG. FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED.


	13. Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers start snooping. Jay gets in trouble.

**Tuesday, 05-10-16, 10:00 AM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

Vince thought he would have been too  _grumpy_ to smile all day. He was still miffed with Etong though he was pretty sure that he could now deal with his brother quite civilly. He was also quite upset with Addie - that was a given - but that was another matter. She was out on whatever errand brought her to Bulakan, and he didn't have to think of her until then.

Of course, he would never have to think about her again, after Bulacan. Part of him was relieved at that thought. Another treacherous part was a little disappointed. He didn't want to part ways wth her until he was able to prove that she was  _human_.

He jotted down everyone with the family name of Mamucud in the first directory on his small pile. It was quite a gruelling job, especially since the directory was a little outdated, but he supposed they could whittle them down once Etong was done gathering what he could online. It was a gruelling job but Vince supposed it was better than being a wallflower while his brother did everything by himself. That would have been a million times worse.

Well, at least he was feeling more cheerful now, though just by a fraction. He was still quite surprised that his brother was all for talking it out with him that day, though he knew that it would be a long time before he was going to be able to fully forgive Etong. Talking it out, like he said earlier, wasn't as  _easy_ as it sounded. 

At least it was a start.

"Bro, tignan mo to," Etong said, turning his laptop over to show it to Vince.

Vince leaned over, staring at the picture uploaded on Jay's Facebook account. The del Pilar trio, Rusca, and Andres were standing side by side in their drag queen attires, smiling at the camera with as much sass as they could muster. Vince's lips cracked a smile that felt a little too  _painful_ after being so grumpy in the past few days. Still, it was quite refreshing to feel something aside from irritation and anger for a change, and he wasn't complaining about it.

"Ang bilis talaga nilang makapag upload," he said as politely as he could.

"Nagusap na ba kayo nina Goyong o ni Jay?" Etong asked, sounding oddly formal too.

Vince nodded. There was a brief conversation after breakfast, where he assured Jay that everything was fine and that they didn't have to worry about him. "Natutulog pa si Tatay kanina, pero success daw yung raid na ginawa nila kagabi kasama ni Kuya Andoy. Buti nalang. 

"Nagworry ka rin sakanila, ano?" Etong's mouth twisted, as if tasting something bitter. "Sa tutal, mas naging  _kuya_ naman ata sayo yung mga del Pilar."

Vince bit his tongue and chose not to answer instead. As much as he wanted to, he was sure that there wouldn't be any  _tactful_ way to do so. As much as he was still quite upset over Etong, he didn't want to offend him and start yet another fight. They were there to look for Totillo Mamucud's descendants and details on Poleng's grave, not to mess things up.

"Naiintindihan ko naman," Etong said before lapsing into silence, letting himself get lost in his work - and thoughts - again. "Shit brother ako, hindi ba?"

"Buti naman alam mo." Vince finished his list and looked up. "Naubos ko na yung sa phonebook, it's your time to shine na."

"Matanglawin is ready for duty." A painfully familiar smile lit up Etong's face as he turned to his laptop.

Maybe the  _old_ Etong was still there underneath what their present lives had transformed him into.

**Tuesday, 05-10-16, 2:00 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

The glare of the summer sun beat down upon their heads as they marched through street after street, constantly checking the paper that Etong had been clutching with him. They finally narrowed down the phonebook list and were hoping against hope that their hunch about Totillo's descendants was right. Now the next part of the job would be to seek them out and ask some questions.

They reached a decently sized house crammed in between a tattoo parlor and a barber's shop, the smell of barbecue wafting from a stall across the street. Etong's stomach growled but he reminded himself that they were running on a tight budget. Besides, they had work to do.

He raised a hand to ring the doorbell without waiting for his brother. A few terse seconds passed before someone answered on the other side. A woman in her early thirties met them at the gate, casting confused looks at them. "Sino po sila?"

The brothers exchanged glances before introducing themselves.

Etong took the lead yet again. "Kayo po ba si Merly Mamucud?"

"Anak niya ako." The confusion on the woman's face increased tenfold. "Enriquez kayo, sabi niyo?"

Vince nodded. "May gusto lang po kasi kaming itanong."

"Enriquez, as in descendants ni Enteng Enriquez?" The woman squinted at them.

Etong glanced at his brother. "Enteng - as in si Vicente Enriquez? Opo, descendants nga po kami."

The woman's gaze bored into them. "Ako nga pala si Mylene. Pasok muna kayo - may paguusapan tayo."

**Tuesday, 05-10-16, 6:00 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

Despite having been sent from one Mamucud relative to another all afternoon, Vince was quite happy that they finally found a lead. They have learned quite a few things during their venture in the city. One, Totillo Mamucud  _did_ serve Poleng's parents for a good chunk of his life. Two, he disappeared for a good two years as he followed Poleng north after she got married. Three, he never told anyone about her fate, except for one of Vince's children. Four, this particular child left a journal with the original Totillo and never took it back. Six, this journal was passed on to descendants until an Enriquez took it back, but no one knew who currently had it.

Seven, Totillo was reincarnated and was somewhere north of Bulacan.

It just felt like too much information to wrap around his head. They had a few more addresses supplied by the Mamucud clan, but the sky was steadily growing darker and they had to go back to the del Pilars before the siblings started to worry. At least they had a clear lead instead of flailing around cluelessly like he expected them to be. Despite their trip's rough start, it felt like things were looking up.

The happy bubble in his head seemed to burst when he saw Addie waiting in the living room, though. A quiet ripple of anger seemed to consume it as he was reminded of her callousness.

His stare made her flinch and it felt so  _satisfying._

"Pwede ba tayong magusap?" she asked him in an uncharacteristically small voice.

He blinked, taken aback. "Um, sige."

He followed her to the hallway, ignoring the voices he could hear from one of the rooms. He crossed his arms, eyeing her warisaly as she stared back at him. The cold defiance he had gotten so used to was gone.

"I had the entire day para mag-isip," explained Addie, tucking stray locks of hair behind her ear. It was quite tempting - though probably stupid - to try helping her out with it. "Insensitive ang sinabi ko, hindi ba?"

"Buti alam mo," he grunted, pretending to be oblivious to her flinching. He wrinkled his nose at the vile smell of cigarettes though.

She stared at him with obvious guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

He let out a quiet huff of breath. "Apology accepted. Wala na rin namang magagawa yung sorry mo para bawiin yung mga sinabi mo kahapon, diba?" 

The  _blatant_ guilt in her face sent triumphant spasms in his gut.

He turned away to return to his brother and discuss their recent findings, oblivious to the fact that the voices he was hearing in one of the rooms had turned deathly quiet.

**Bonus**

**Tuesday, 05-10-16, 3:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

One thing Jay liked about being left home alone - especially now that Nonong's summer hospital duty had started - was the fact that she could sneak out to walk around while everyone was at work. She still tired too easily and everything still ached but she was making progress and that was good enough for her. She had to bully herself back to good health though - had to prove to Adela that she wasn't a  _liability._

She hadn't walked around the neighborhood for such a long time that she found it easy to get lost - and wound up in a nigh abandoned side street that merely comprised of high brick walls on both sides. That was good for her though as pain shot up in her chest and she had to lean against one side and steady herself. It was only her and the sound of her breathing for a while until the sound of footsteps behind her made her ears prick up.

She turned and saw Goyong's  _doppleganger_ standing at the other side of the street, his unnaturally black eyes gazing at her malevolently.

Thoughts of pain disappeared from her in a flash and she whipped out one of her concealed knives and the dagger that could harm creatures like him. The thrill of battle made her body tremble, made it ignore the pain that had been incapacitating her just mere minutes ago. Anger - plain white hot anger - spurred her forward, hoping that she could take him by surprise.

He brought up his own black knives to parry her blows, taking advantage of the fact that she was not in her best fighting form to keep up with her. He matched her every strike, to her frustration.

"Hindi ako pumarito upang labanan ka," he said as he kicked her chest, sending her sprawling on the cement. "Nandito ako upang sabihin na maghanda ka, Poleng."

"Hindi ako si Poleng!" Jay growled as pain lanced through her entire body.

"Ihanda mo ang sarili mo dahil may paparating na delubyo." The doppleganger kicked her side, eliciting a yelp. With a smirk, he turned away and left.

It took a while for Jay to regain her senses from the pain and assess her damage, fear gripping her very being at the dopplegangers words. Bruised and battered, she stumbled back to the house, where she saw a police car driving away. She was sure she recognized Goyong and Rusca on the backseat. Right at the gate were the twins, outrage on their faces.

"Jay!" Julio ran toward her, glancing at her battered appearance. He seemed like a few seconds away from losing his composure. "Ayos ka lang ba?"e

"Ayos lang." Alarm was coursing through her, clearing her head of everything else but the present. "Anong nangyari?"

"Yung kuya ni Adela - pulis siya - hinuli sina Goyong at Ed." Barely controlled anger colored Julian's voice. "Nakita daw kahapon sa kotse ni Ed yung kapatid niya, kasama ng mga Enriquez. Ayun, pinagbintangan na may kinalaman sa kidnapping."

"At si Goyong?" Jay asked, trembling.  _Ihanda mo ang sarili mo dahil may paparating na delubyo._ "Bakit nadamay si Goyong?"

"Ayaw daw ni Manolo yung mukha niya." Julio's voice was slowly growing hysterical. "Pinagbantaang babarilin kami kung hindi siya sasama."

"Pupunta kami doon, susubukan naming  _makiusap_ para palabasin sila." Julian's voice was starting to break.

That was  _low._ Jay felt her fists clench as she glanced at the twins, feeling her anger resonate with theirs. She remembered Manolo and that incident in the mall where he assaulted her just because she had red hair like a thief he was pursuing. "Isama niyo ako. Makakatikim sila ng galit ko kapag hindi nila pinalabas sina Goyong at Kuya Ed."

Julian shook his head. "Wala ka sa kundisyon, bes. Kung isasama ka namin doon baka balatin ka ng buhay ni Goyong."

Julio put a hand on her shoulder. "Kailangan mo munang magpahinga, mukha kang pinasok sa blender."

Jay glared at the two of them. "Hindi ako  _liability._ Kaya ko ito. Isasama niyo ako kung ayaw niyong maging potato fries."

The twins stared at each other and nodded, finally relenting. Jay grinned triumphantly.  _Humanda ka, Manolo Reyes. Tangina mo._


	14. Self Inflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get in trouble. Vince makes peace with someone.

**Bonus**

****Tuesday, 05-10-16, 4:00 PM, Sto. Rosario Police Station** **

Julian was definitely unhappy with the day's turn of events. Manolo couldn't  _just_ arrest Goyong and Rusca without following proper procedures, and he knew it. Accompanied by Julio and Jay, he stalked through the police station angrily, ignoring the odd looks that he was getting from other visitors and staff. He was too pissed to really care that much anymore.

Andres seemed to be prepared for them - he was waiting with Oryang right beside a small door. "Nandyan nga sina Manolo," he said tiredly. "Sabi na nga ba't susunod kayo."

Jay glared at him, arms trembling. "Dapat lang! Ginagago nung Manolo na yun si Kuya Ed at si Goyong! Siyempre hindi kami matutuwa."

"Wala ba kayong magagawa?" Julian asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking terribly. He was hoping against hope at this point, knowing what Manolo Reyes was like in the past, but there was no harm in trying. "I mean, hindi naman niya sila basta basta pwedeng hulihin  _porque_ nakita niyang gamit ng kapatid niya yung sasakyan ni Rusca, diba?"

"Dapat ganoon ang due process pero..." Andres shuddered. "Kahit ang chief namin hindi na siya mapigilan kapag minsan."

"Papasukin mo kami," growled Julio, trying to shove his brother aside. He glanced at Andres. "Alam mong traydor yan noon, hindi ba? Lumipat sa bakod ni Aguinaldo? _Binenta_ ka sakanila?"

"Alam ko." Andres pursed his lips, exchanged glances with Oryang, and stepped aside.

Julian opened the door himself, knowing that Julio and Jay would both explode if they were the first people to step in. His temper wasn't faring too well either, especially after seeing the angry Goyong and Rusca standing in a cramped cell, glaring angrily at Manolo and two of his lackeys on the other side.

"Nasaan si Adela? Kinidnap niyo siya, hindi ba? Kasabwat niyo ba yung mga Enriquez,  _Heneral?_ " their captor snapped.

"Hindi mo ba gets ang free will, bro? Hiniram niya yung kotse ko kasi may  _lakad_ sila nung magkapatid," spat Rusca.

Julian held his arm out to stop his companions from springing into action. He stared at Manolo, who finally realized that there were newcomers in the room. "Dude, pakawalan mo na sila. May due process dapat 'to."

Manolo clenched his fists, a dark look crossing his face. "Sino bang pulis dito? Kapatid ko yung kinuha nila at may karapatan akong gawin kung anong gusto ko para malaman kung anong nangyari sakanila."

Goyong's fists closed around the cell bars. "Sinabi na namin yung alam namin, wag kang ano!"

Manolo gave him a withering look before spitting at his face. "Ako ang  _batas_ dito!"

"Batas mo mukha mo!" Jay yelled, prompting Julian to close a hand around her wrist and restrain her.

Julio wasn't faring any better. "Ulitin mo pa yun! Subukan mo lang!"

" _Abnormal_ talaga kayong mga kambal kayo, ano? Sinabi ko na kasi kanina sainyo na wag kayong makikialam!" Manolo snapped.

Julian's anger tipped over. He let go of Jay and made a beeline for Manolo, though one of his lackeys got in the way. With sounds of other scuffles in the background, he hit the lackey in the jaw. Before the man could recover, he followed up with a knee to the gut and another one in the face, sending his foe sprawling on the floor. Pausing only to recover his breath, Julian turned to check on the others.

Julio was standing over the other lackey, who was also unconscious with a bloodied nose. The younger twin was being restrained by Andres, who was glaring at Manolo and Jay at the other side of the room. Speaking of the latter two, Jay was standing over Manolo, who was sporting two blackened eyes, a bloody nose, and was clutching his arm in obvious pain.

"Tama na!" Goyong was yelling from his spot while Rusca was cheering at them. "Baka makulong din kayo."

"I'm willing to gloss this over kung ititigil niyo yan," agreed Andres.

"Gloss it over? Assault ito!" Manolo yelled.

"At illegal detainment ang ginagawa mo," warned Andres.

Manolo let out another yell as he swiped at Jay with his leg, unsteadying her. He leapt to his feet and landed a punch right in the middle of her chest before anyone could stop him, sending her crashing down.

Silence reigned as she hit the floor.

Julian, Julio, and Andres converged upon her as Goyong and Rusca launched into explicit laced yelling. Jay's eyes fluttered open as they tried to assess her for damage, and her gaze roamed at them as she blinked once, twice, thrice. She sat up, carefully rubbing her chest and gazed up at Manolo.

"Wala ka paring pinagbago." All boyishness was gone from her voice, her manner of speaking starting to resemble that of a well raised woman from the old days. Even her movements changed from that of a fiery tomboy to silken femininity. "May mga bagay talagang hindi maibabago ng panahon, ano?"

Confusion settled around the room as she stood up and headed right for Manolo again with an uncharacteristic, languid sway of her hips. Even the kick she landed on his groin was quite feminine, and so was the punch that landed on his face, knocking him out for good.

Julian recognized where he had seen and heard it all before. "Poleng?"

She turned to him with a small, timid smile. "Ako nga, Kuya Julian. Pasesya na't kailangan kong hiramin ang katawan ni Jay ng panandalian."

"P-Pero ikaw nga si Jay," Julio said with a small frown. "Hindi ba?"

"Iisa lamang kami," agreed Poleng. "Ngunit ito lamang ang aking paraan upang... mailabas ang mga ibang saloobin ko hangga't hindi niya natatanggap na bahagi ako ng kanyang katauhan."

She turned away and headed right for Goyong.

Julian exchanged glances with Julio. "Nangyayari pala yan, ano?"

"Siguro nga." Julio shrugged. "Kasi hindi ba parang  _extension_ lang natin yung past life natin? Baka iba para kay Jay."

Poleng finally reached Goyong and slipped her hands between the bars, cupping his hands and gazing into his eyes. "Mahal," she began.

"I-Ikaw ba talaga si Poleng? Hindi si Jay?" Goyong asked, confused.

"Ako si Poleng - at ako din si Jay." She withdrew her hands and clutched her chest. "Hindi masamang makaramdam ng lungkot para sa akin kahit na nandiyan na siya sa piling mo. Iisa lamang kami. Maaalala niya ang lahat ng ito kapag nagkamalay na siya at... umasa kang hahanap kami ng paraan upang makalabas kayo diyan."

Rising to her feet, she turned to her companions - and promptly collapsed.

* * *

****Wednesday, 05-11-16, 8:00 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan** **

"So let me get this straight - nakakulong si Goyong at Rusca dahil kay Manolo, nakipagbugbugan si Jay at ang mga kambal, tapos um,  _nasaniban_ ni Poleng si Jay?" Etong asked as he helped his brother jot down the list of people that they would be interviewing that day.

"Hindi sa nasaniban pero more on... mas naging dominant si Poleng kaysa kay Nanay? Bumalik din naman yung control ni Nanay after ng mga ilang minutes at naaalala naman daw niya yung nangyari. After all, siya yung tumawag sa akin kagabi," Vince noted as he crossed out the names of those that they've already met the previous day. "Weird yun, pero mas nababahala ako sa nangyari kay Tatay."

"Nasty piece of shit talaga si Manolo." Etong glanced at his brother a little worriedly. "Sa tingin mo ba gagawa ng gulo yun pagbalik natin ng Angeles?"

"Malamang sa malamang." Vince made a face as he finalized the list. He didn't seem  _too happy_ either. He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "Dapat ready tayo pagbalik natin ng Angeles."

"Dapat talaga." Addie stepped into the living room, dressed for a day out. "Mukhang may nagsabi na sainyo tungkol sa kuya ko."

Etong nodded grimly. He gave her a mischievous grin to allay whatever she was feeling about the matter. "We'll get through this, wag kang mag-alala."

Addie bristled. "Hindi niyo alam si Manolo."

"Believe me, alam namin. Hindi lang siya ang ganyan sa mundo." A small smile quirked up Etong's face as memories of his father flashed in his head. Problematic power trippers existed in every corner of the world - and he knew that they all feared the time when their _victims_ fought back. "Ilang beses ko nang sinabi yan magmula nung nakilala kita. Kailangan mong lumaban, gags. Hindi yung sa ibang bagay ka nagchachannel ng problema mo, tapos sa huli ikaw din yung talo."

****Wednesday, 05-11-16, 8:30 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan** **

Vince paced around the living room as he waited for his brother to finish preparing for their day out. He couldn't understand why Etong had to change his shirt for it if they were just going to spend their time sweating buckets and being subjected to the grime of the outside world. It just didn't make sense though he kept telling himself that his brother had reasons.

Addie kept eyeing him in a corner as she did up her sandal straps. It seemed like she wanted to say something but kept hesitating on it.

It was infuriating.

"Kung may gusto kang sabihin, gora lang," he said with a sigh.

The humility in her gaze was  _disconcerting_ , to say the least. "Bakit niyo ba hinahanap yung descendants nung Totillo Mamucud na yun dito? Maybe I can help."

Suspicion filled Vince again. He could still remember Etong's story about Goyong's doppleganger, and how it seemed to approve of her heading to Bulacan. Just this one time though, he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.  _Sana hindi ako magkamali._ "Hinahanap namin yung libingan ni Poleng - at sabi ni Tito Selong, mukhang may kinalaman si Totillo doon."

"Sino ba siya?" She relaxed as she saw the lack of hostility on his face.

"Ano, nagtrabaho ata para sa pamilya nina Poleng." Vince shrugged. No one seemed to be clear on how he could have had any connections, as Poleng apparently disappeared off everyone's radars after her breakup with Goyong. Joven remembered a wedding, but his memories of that day was hazy at best.

She nodded in understanding. "Baka may alam nga siya. Hindi ko alam kung anong maitutulong ko diyan pero I wouldn't hesitate to give information kung may makalap man ako."

Vince smiled at her - he wasn't sure how long it had been since he was able to properly  _smile_ at someone like her. "Salamat."

She gave him one of those tentative smiles that he achingly remembered from the past. "Wala yun. I'm sorry if I came off as heartless. Medyo... nakasanayan ko din sa debate dahil ganoon din si Abel sa amin."

He wanted to reach out, maybe pat her arm or something, but thought better of it. Their  _truce_ was fragile at best, and he didn't want to break the sudden camaraderie that they were forming. He clenched his fists and kept them at his side instead. "I know you can do better," he said gently. "At alam kong alam mo din yun."

"I'm trying. Promise." She looked away momentarily before locking eyes with him again. "Don't hesitate to call me out kung may masabi o magawa akong mali. I would  _never_ hold it against you again."

It was his turn to look down, trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He was awfully aware of the sweat building up in his clenched fists as his gut seemed to flutter with butterflies.  _Please don't tell me na attracted nga ako sakanya._ "Kung may, um, magiging problema ulit ako sa iyo, hindi na ako  _sasabog._ I'll tell you nicely. Pangako ko yun."

"Deal," she said, obvious mirth in her voice.

He looked up to see a more relaxed smile on her face, making him feel at ease for the first time since they arrived in Bulakan. He supposed that it was the start - of whatever it was. He had to remind himself that it was probably just a professional relationship at the most. Addie was Etong's friend, not his. And besides, she could run off and disappear again like she did before.

There was hope, and then there was  _blind_ hope. He knew the difference.


	15. Inside Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince and Etong get into misadventures. Julio cheers up.

****Thursday, 05-12-16, 10:00 AM, Bulakan, Bulacan** **

"Hopeless na ata to," Vince moaned as they passed through another street in the marketplace. They had been going around in circles all day, looking for some of the relatives who seemed to have changed addresses.

He remembered Bulakan of old and knew that it was quite different from the modern incarnation. He could easily get lost in the streets they have been traversing, as the directions they have been getting conflicted with each other. He supposed that they really should have asked for help from one of the del Pilars but he was too afraid, too  _hesitant_ to bring them into their dangerous world. Besides, they might bring up questions that could reveal Goyong's identity, and Vince wouldn't give up the general's secret existence without consent.

"Hindi naman siguro. Sabi ni Selong mahahanap natin, diba?" Etong stopped and leaned against a concrete post to catch his breath. "Jusme, take us back to Angeles na po."

"Gusto ko na din umuwi," agreed Vince.

As if steeling himself, Etong straightened up and shook his head. "Hindi pa pwede, bro. Uwing uwi na din ako, let's be real, pero hindi tayo pwedeng basta nalang  _sumuko_ dito. Diba?"

Vince smiled and nodded.  _This_ was the Etong he knew from the old days, always ready to give his morale a much needed boost whenever things were starting to turn south. "Hindi natin pwedeng i-disappoint si Tatay, ano?"

"Hinding hindi talaga." Etong stared at his brother in the eye for a good few seconds before ruffling his hair. "At hindi rin tayo pwedeng maunahan ni..." He trailed off as something - or someone caught his eye.

Vince followed his brother's gaze and froze. Someone  _terribly_ familiar was standing right across the street, wearing sunglasses to conceal a good part of his face. Despite that obvious detail, the prominent hairstyle still gave him away before every other detail did. Aguinaldo's doppleganger had most probably followed them to Bulakan. The sight of their enemy sent cold spasms in Vince's gut. He exchanged a look with his brother, who seemed to be forcing himself to stay calm.

"Anong gagawin natin?" he asked.

"Act natural," Etong lowered his voice to a whisper. "Wag muna tayong aalis sa mga matataong lugar hangga't di siya nawawala."

"Gago, magiging effective ba yun?" Vince clenched his fists, reminding himself that he had to stay calm too.

"Kailangan nating subukan." The annoying Etong of the modern times was gone, fully replaced by the feared general of old.

Grinning, he fell in step with the small street crowd, weaving through the crowded street without waiting for Vince to keep up. Of course, Vince was sharp enough to follow him, trying his best to pretend that he was a  _part_ of the crowd that they have immersed themselves in. He managed to keep a calm facade, imitating the colonel that he used to be. Everything else about him was nothing but pure, blind fear though. He knew just how dangerous the dopplegangers were. Andres' and Selong's needed to be taken down by an entire group of people. Besides, neither he nor his brother had any of those special daggers that Tina forged to defeat such creatures.

It was a relief for him when Etong finally stopped in front of a bakeshop, sweat beading down his forehead as he surveyed his surroundings. "Wala na siya," he said after a while. "Mukhang hindi niya tayo nakita kanina."

Vince didn't feel convinced, but he supposed his brother could be right. "Magdilang anghel ka nga sana."

Etong's face darkened at that. "Pwede bang magdilang anghel yung mga taong katulad ko?" he asked quietly.

"Why not?" A smile quirked up Vince's lips in spite of himself. "Kailangan na kailangan natin yung positivity ngayon."

 _Kailangan natin lahat ng positivity na pwede nating makuha_.

**Thursday, 05-12-16, 6:45 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

Dinner at the del Pilars' was a little uncomfortable, Vince had to admit. Not only did Maria keep casting glances at him and Addie, Andrea had to ask questions about that  _boy_ who looked like the twins. He and Etong had to keep their heads down and avoid the second sister's questions, afraid that they might make a mistake and reveal his existence to the del Pilars.

"Siguradong sigurado akong hindi si Julian yun. Mas lalong hindi rin si Julio," Andrea was saying before sipping her iced tea. She regarded the brothers with narrowed eyes. "Sino ba talaga yun? Parang...  _familiar_ siya. Sigurado akong kilala niyo siya - kilala niya ata yung kambal at gamit nila yung sasakyan niyo."

Vince kept his head bowed, praying to the  _powers that be_ for self control. He didn't want to reveal Goyong's presence and predicament to the del Pilars without any sort of permission. It would feel like some kind of betrayal of trust, after all.

As it had fallen into routine, Vince was the one who cleaned up the dishes after their meal. It was the least they could do, aside from cooking meals and tidying their rooms, to repay their hosts for their hospitality. Vince was also quickly learning that doing household chores also helped him clear his head to process the day's events.

It was  _definitely_ quite the day, after all. The presence of Aguinaldo's doppleganger provided a jolt of fear that sent them hurrying around the area all day, finishing their interviews with two more of Totillo's descendants in search of that journal that one of past Vince's children left with their ancestor. Both of them directed the brothers to a third one, whom they would be visiting first thing in the morning.

"Vince." Addie's voice broke through his thoughts.

He turned to look at her, trying so  _hard_ not to notice her cream colored blouse or the smart brown skirt. "May kailangan ka ba?"

An anxious look darkened her features. She definitely wasn't as confident as she made herself out to be. "Gusto ko lang sanang magtanong - kung ok lang sayo, I mean."

He raised an eyebrow, surprised at her sudden humility. "Anong meron? I mean, basta ba masasagot ko yan ok lang naman sakit."

Her smile was the most honest one he had seen in this lifetime. She watched him set down the last plates on the drying rack and wipe his hands, fiddling with a ribbon on her blouse. "Kung ayos lang sa iyo - may alam ka ba tungkol sa witchcraft?"

"Witchcraft? As in  _kulam?_ " Vince narrowed his eyes, doing his best to keep his suspicions at bay. He had to stay friendly, stay civil unless he was sure that she was an enemy. "Medyo broad yang topic na yan."

"I'm sorry." She sounded like she meant it, at least. She paused, as if trying to gather her thoughts. "Can you tell me something abut curses?"

"Curses - sumpa." He tried to recall everything the team had learned over the past few months. "Si Nanay lang ang alam kong meron niyan. I'm going to spare you the details pero personal na nilagay sakanya ni Dolores yung sumpa. Medyo harsh yung sumpa niya, sa totoo lang. May visible marking din sa balat niya daw, pero di ko nakita in person."

"May paraan ba para mawala yun?" Addie frowned at him.

He pondered on that for a while. "According kay Bugallon at kay Tito Selong, kailangang sirain yung bagay kung saan, um, naka-channel yung sumpa. Yun lang alam ko."

She smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you so much. That's more than enough na muna para sa ngayon. Sige, I'll leave you to your work na muna." She hesitated before pecking his cheek quickly, leaving a faint mark of her pink lipstick that stayed there even as she departed the kitchen.

The odd burning feeling in his gut reared its ugly head making him think of unpleasantly  _pleasant_ thoughts that should be banned.

**Bonus**

**Thursday, 05-12-16, 6:45 PM, Angeles City Proper**

The smell of flowers wafted through the still air as Julio stepped into the flower shop that was preparing to close down for the night. It had been over twenty four hours since Goyong and Rusca had been detained, over twenty four hours since Poleng manifested herself through Jay, over twenty four hours since Julio had gotten into a brawl with Julian and Jay herself.

_Abnormal talaga kayong mga kambal kayo, ano?_

He was used to that slur, he really was, but hearing it again long after the childhood bullying stopped still stung. He knew that he wasn't like everyon else ever since one of their guidance councilors diagnosed him and his brother with ADHD, back when he was a third grader. Sometimes it feels like he got the short end of the stick as he was the one with the attention deficit issues and his brother was capable of controling his hyperactivity.

"Ang lalim naman ng iniisip mo," Margarita said, looking up from the last bundle of dried flowers that she was setting aside. "Kanina ka pa tulala diyan."

Julio looked up with a small yelp. There he was again, letting his thoughts wander when he was actually there to visit his girlfriend. "I'm sorry."

She smiled and shook her head. Wiping her hands with a clean rag, she tugged on her braid of vivid blue hair and made her way to him. "May problema ka ba? Bakit ganyan ang itsura mo?"

"Bakit napapagtiyagaan mo na ganito ako? Ako nga mismo naloloka na din sa pagiging lutang ko," he blurted out before he could stop himself. "Impulsive, may attention span issues, lutang at sabog palagi."

She tilted her head before sweeping her hand over the small potted cacti standing on their own rack. "Alam mo, parang mga cactus lang yan. Yung mga iba, um, they fit the mold ng mga stereotipical na cactus. Yung iba medyo kakaiba." She paused and looked at him in the eyes. "Kahit na kakaiba sila ng konti, cactus parin sila at actually, mas kinagigiliwan nga sila ng mga iba eh."

He didn't say a word, merely watched her, mesmerized, as she reached up to brush a hand against his cheek. He leaned into her touch, feeling something bubble at the pit of his being.

"Ok lang na maging medyo  _iba_ ka. Weird is good. Unique ka at gusto ko yun - gusto din ng mga kaibigan mo yun. Embrace it." Her eyes glittered as she smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Hindi masamang maging iba basta't hindi ka nakakasakit ng ibang tao, hindi ba?"

"Siguro nga," he began.

"Saka kung ano ka man, tanggap ko yun. Mahal kita, diba?" she added.

Those words sent a fiery sort of warmth in his hearth and he adored her even the more for it. "Mahal din kita."

She tugged him out of the shop and briefly let go to close it down for the night. He watched her every movements, still lost in the small world that they have definitely found themselves in. He liked it, the way that he could be himself whenever he was with her. He knew that his friends, that the team would accept him no matter what - but she was different in a good way, and he knew it. He wasn't just smitten, it wasn't just because of raging thirst.

"Ayan ka nanaman. Ang cute mo talaga pag ang lalim ng iniisip mo," she said, reaching out to adjust his glasses before she pulled away to smooth down her shirt. "So, sabi mo may dinner tayo ngayon. Saan mo ba balak?"

"Ikaw naman mamili ngayon," she said as they hit the cobblestone sidewalk, joining the early evening crowd that was beautifully illuminated by the fiery sunset.

He took her hand this time, feeling himself  _finally_ reflecting her catlike smile. He felt his spirits lift up after the gloomy, stuffy day that he had been having. "Salamat."

 _"Ala ita."_ _Wala yun._ She let him lead her to the Quad and the restaurants that brought it to vibrant life. "Basta ba ikaw."


	16. Watermark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers make a breakthrough.

**Friday, 05-13-16, 8:00 AM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

Friday the thirteenth. Etong made a face, mentally chiding himself for believing in childish superstitions like that, even for just a few seconds. It was pointless to believe in it and fear a simple date. Looking at the mirror, he convinced himself that he was going to make his own luck that day.  _Hindi ako natatakot sa sinasabi nilang malas_.

Giving his reflection one last smile, he stepped out of the room and bumped into Vince.

"Huy, anong ginagawa mo diyan?" he asked with a small frown.

Vince smiled wryly. "Gusto daw tayong kausapin ni Kuya Pablo bago siya pumasok sa trabaho."

Etong raised an eyebrow and nodded. Curiosity bubbled in his thoughts, pushing aside the positive excitement he had been swimming in. He motioned for his brother to lead the way to the dining room. Pablo was still seated in his usual spot by the table, a pair of small barbecue lighters set down in front of him.

"Anong meron, Kuya?" Etong found himself asking.

Pablo grinned at them and motioned to the red lighter, then the yellow one. "Homemade lighter, tapos ito naman homemade taser. Ginawa ng kambal para sa science class nila noon. Baka daw kasi kailanganin niyo. Gusto nga kayong kausapin kasi late na ata sila sa trabaho nila eh."

The twins' foresight took Etong by surprise. He never expected them to be the type to be prepared - especially as Julio was so absentminded and Julian loved jumping into danger unprepared. He supposed it was also his mistake for judging people too quickly. He waited for Vince to take the taser before grabbing the lighter for himself. It was small enough to fit in his pocket, which was good. He was pretty sure that a lighter and a taser wouldn't work permanently against a doppleganger but being armed with something was better than being empty handed. After all, his knowledge with a gun started and ended in a shoothing range, which was why he left it at home.

A quiet, empty ache stirred in his heart when he remembered how dangerous and feared he used to be with a gun. Matanglawin wasn't his nom de guerre because he had a good eye for women. He used it, embraced it because his aim was good and true. Then there he was, the Etong of the present, wondering if he could ever live up to his past life's name.

"Kuya, may problema ba?" Vince asked, taking him away from his ruminations. "Bigla kang natahimik diyan."  
Etong flashed his most childish smile and shook his head. "Nadistract lang ako, ikaw talaga."

Pablo cleared his throat. "Anyway, mukhang delikado yung... kung ano mang ginagawa niyo dito sa Bulakan. Mag-iingat kayo ha? Nung huling umuwi dito yung kambal..."

"Doon nakidnap si Ate Andrea, diba?" mused Vince.

"Oo, may weird na lalake din na sumubok magnakaw sa huling project ni Lola Tina." Pablo shuddered as he reminisced. "Hindi ko alam paano idescribe pero kakaiba siya eh. Hindi man natinag nung nakipagsuntukan kina Julian. Pero wala eh, napatakbo din sa huli."

Etong remembered the story. The twins told them all about it the moment they returned to Angeles, after all. It honestly was unsettling, the way the dopplegangers managed to follow them around a lot and cause trouble for all of them.

"Ganyan naman talaga sila. Laging tumatakbo pagkatapos kaming inisin," he found himself muttering. "Sanay na din kami sa takot factor nila."

"So... alam niyo kung ano sila?" asked Pablo. His eyes widened as he leaned forward. "Care to explain?"

Etong went white, cursing himself for his big mouth. "Dehins, kuya. Mas maganda nang hindi niyo alam para hindi nalang kayo madamay sa peligro," he said quietly.

Vince nodded sagely. "Alam mo naman kuya, there are some things that are better off unexplained."

Pablo didn't seem convince, but he didn't inquire further. "Hindi naman ako kagaya ng mga ate kong makukulit. Sige na, baka matagalan pa kayo sa mga dapat niyong gawin ngayon. Ingat nalang."

Etong inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Magiingat din kayo, Kuya," he said. He turned to his brother briefly to give him a reassuring smile before he led the way out of the house.

The lighter in his pocket felt significantly heavy. He was sure that it would come in handy before their adventures in Bulakan were over.

**Friday, 05-13-16, 3:00 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

The sounds of a busy street and equally lively sidewalk provided background music to the brothers as they headed to the last relative that they could find in the city. Despite starting the day on a somewhat somber note, Vince found that he was actually feeling hopeful despite the fact that they would be stumped if the last relative had no idea regarding the missing journal. He was sure that they would finally have a breakthrough before the day was over, and he was also sure that the journal held the key to Poleng's grave.

He had to admit that he was also intrigued. After all, Dolores was definitely not just interested in desecrating the grave, he was sure of it. There had to be something there - something that Dolores either needed or feared.

Having been contacted by his relatives, Nic Mamucud was ready for the brothers, standing by the entrance to his apartment unit patiently as they approached. He didn't even raise an eyebrow or bat an eyelash when they introduced themselves.

"Akala ni Tito Adong mamayang gabi pa kayo dadating dito," he noted. "Baka daw kasi nagsightseeing muna kayo."

Vince smiled politely. "Hindi naman po, Sir. Nandito lang po kasi talaga kami para sa journal."

They followed Nic into the brightly lit apartment, reminding Vince of the units they've moved into over the years. He hadn't had a permanent home since he was sixteen and he supposed it was better than living with their authoritarian father. He wondered where  _exactly_ in Bulacan their father was in now. He wasn't exactly eager to find out but then again, curiosity still picked at the edges of his thoughts.

Nic led them to the living room and ushered them to the cushioned seats. "So, hanap niyo daw yung journal ni Enteng Enriquez? Yung iniwan ng anak niyang si Luis kay Lolo Totillo?"

"Ganun na nga po," Etong said. "May kinalaman po ata yun sa libingan ni Poleng Hernano - nagtrabaho daw po yung Lolo Totillo niyo sakanya."

"Yun yung kwento," agreed Nic. He placed his hands on his lap and regarded the brothers. "Ipapahabol ko nga sana kayo kay Tito Adong kaso umalis na pala kayo. Wala kasi sa akin yung journal."

Vince felt something heavy drop in his stomach.  _So much for positivity, ano?_ "Ganun po ba? Sayang naman."

Etong made a face. "Nalaganas na po ata namin yung buong angkan niyo dito sa Bulakan."

Nic smiled. "Diyan kayo nagkakamali. I have a brother - si Ilo. Nasakanya yung journal dahil pinangalan siya kay Lolo Totillo. Dala niya yun at bukas ng gabi ang dating niya dito sa bahay. What do you think? Willing kayong bumalik dito bukas?"

Vince exchanged looks with Etong before turning back to Nic. His prior excitement was returning in full force. It seemed like they finally hit the mark. "Hindi naman po problema yun sa amin."

"Tama po siya, yun naman po talaga yung ipinunta namin dito, after all," added Etong.

Nic nodded. "I get that. Mukhang importanteng importante sa inyo yung paghahanap sa libingan ng Poleng na to ah. History majors ba kayo or something?"

"Hindi naman po," Etong said a little too  _quickly._ "Nandito lang po kami para tapusin yung naumpisahan ng anak ni - ni Lolo Enteng."

"No wonder." Amusement made Nic's eyes gleam. It seemed like he understood much more than he actually let on. "Well, at least you've finally come to the right place. Kung sanang agad kayong napunta dito eh! Di na sana kayo napagod."

Vince and Etong exchanged glances again, grinning triumphantly at each other.

"Well, mukhang hindi talaga madali yung mga bagay pag may hinahanap kang sobrang importante sayo," noted Vince.

Etong snorted. "Nahahawa ka na ata sa hugot ni Julio, bro."

"Gago ka din," retorted Vince.

That was the point though, wasn't it? Nothing was ever easy for the team, and that was a fact. They all had to go through things to get the answers they wanted - and learned a little of both their past and present selves along the way. It wasn't such a bad thing.

**Bonus**

**Friday, 05-13-16, 6:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

It was a quiet night, which unsettled Joven to no end. Everyone was at home, but subdued, as they were all still upset over Goyong and Rusca's detainment. Joven knew that his sister and Nena spent all morning and a good part of the afternoon asking for their release but it all fell on deaf ears. He was sure that he would never hear the end of Manolo Reyes again over dinner, but he didn't mind. It was healthy for his sister to vent her frustrations - especially over unpleasant people.

He stretched on his spot on the couch, prompting Angela to nudge him with her foot.

"Wag kang malikot, huy," she said with her customary smile as she tore her gaze away from the television to turn to him. "Masakit parin yung katawan ko."

"Tinuturuan ka na daw ng eskrima ni Tina?" he asked, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She nodded and leaned against him, turning back to the news. "Hindi naman pwedeng helpless ako, hindi ba? What if biglang bumulaga si Dolores? Nganga nalang ba ako?"

He nodded in understanding. He wasn't the best fighter in the group but he definitely could protect himself if push came to shove. "Pero sana naman hindi na kailanganin laban sakanya, ano? I mean... hindi talaga siya safe at may mga napadala na nga siya sa ospital eh."

"I know." She let out the softest of sighs. "Alam mo, hindi ko rin makuha yung logic niya. Manggugulo tapos tatakbuhan tayo. Parang nakikipaglaro lang, ano?"

"Parang nananakot lang para maconvince si Goyong na sumuko na sakanya," Joven agreed. "Masyado na siyang maraming nadadamay, to be honest."

She winced at that. "Pinaka malaking biktima pa si Ate Jay."

He felt a quiet ripple of anger in his gut. "Yun nga eh. Hindi naman nila kasalanan ni Goyong na  _in love_ sila sa isa't isa, hindi ba? Masyado nang obssessed si Dolores." He knew what it was like to be obssessed with something - he had quested for the truth behind Luna and Paco's murders, after all. There was still a fine line that their enemy had gone way, way beyond, though.

"Nararamdaman kong hindi naman tayo magiging major player sa conflict na ito pero..." Angela paused, as if trying to find the right words. "Kung ano man yung maitutulong ko sainyo - sakanila - gagawin ko. Even if it means kailangan kong matuto ng konting self defense. Masaya namang maging baadass eh."

He smiled. "Naks, flattered ako na magkaroon ng very badass na girlfriend."

Her chuckle was the best music to his ears. "You wish."

His smile widened. For some reason, that night, he felt very positive that they would find a way to defeat Dolores for good. It might be a wild wish but it couldn't help to hold on to the feeling even just for a while. They would need hope in the coming days - hope that their enemy was desperately trying to stomp down.


	17. Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers enjoy a lull in the action.

**Saturday, 05-14-16, 8:00 AM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

Vince woke up early that day, feeling a swell of excitement in his gut. With a sleep addled mind, it took him quite a while to remember that they were finally getting the journal that day - the journal that would lead them to Poleng's grave. He spent a few more minutes embracing the feeling of excitement and hope before he remembered that one of the dopplegangers was in the vicinity. He was pretty sure that their enemy would find a way to disrupt them and prevent them from getting the journal. Then of course, there was the fact that Addie was on some kind of quest in the city, and the quest was something that Dolores actually  _approved_ of.

Everything was coming to a conclusion in Bulakan and he was afraid that something terrible might end up happening before they returned to Angeles. Whatever he was, he had to steel himself and cope with it. Somehow.

His phone buzzed on the way to the breakfast table two hours later - Jay had finally agreed to discuss her curse with the brothers and Addie. He wasn't sure how to break it to Addie, especially not when he can fully trust her yet. It was already difficult to keep off the fluttering that started in his stomach whenever he thought of her as it was.

Andrea watched him throughout the entire meal, curiosity glittering in her dark eyes. "Hindi niyo parin sinasabi kung sino yung tumulong sa akin nung minsan."

"Sorry, Ate. It's not our secret to tell talaga eh," Vince said, exchanging looks of discomfort with Etong. 

Andrea's face fell. "Alam ko yun pero... hindi parin ako mapapalagay hangga't hindi ko nalalaman kung sino talaga siya. Nakita ko yung mukha nung inalis niya yung makeup niya. Kamukha talaga niya si Goyong - yung heneral."

Etong cleared his throat. "Ate, hindi talaga kami pwedeng magbigay ng deets. Sorry."

Vince looked down at his food, shoving it all down to make sure that he was too busy to make any comment that could reveal things about Goyong. Speaking of Goyong, Vince worried about him. He wondered quietly about how he was coping with being detained. There was also Rusca, whose detainment sent a flutter of guilt down his gut. His memories took him to another time and another era - to the scene of a captain's broken body, lying spread eagled and beyond recognition at the fringes of a sprawling camp.

It was another life, another time, and yet Vince knew that it was still a terrible fate that Rusca would never deserve in both lifetimes.

Etong helped him clean the dishes that day. He was pretty sure that they would only be in the area for one more day, or even less. Both of them felt it in their guts, which somehow reassured Vince despite his worries over Aguinaldo's doppleganger. Things  _did_ have a way of figuring themselves out, after all, despite the trouble that the team constantly got itself into.

"Pakiramdam mo din ba eh legit yung journal na yun?" Etong asked casually as he wiped his hands dry on the dishcloth.

"Oo naman. Hindi ko rin alam ipaliwanag pero..." Vince rubbed his chest absentmindedly, leaving a wet smear on his shirt. "Pero may nararamdaman akong something tungkol sa journal kapag pinaguusapan natin eh."

That seemed enough for Etong, surprisingly enough. "Mabuti naman kung ganun." He paused, as if trying to think of the right words to say. "Akala ko kasi ako lang yung nakaramdam nun at alam mo naman yung instincts ko - medyo sablay kapag minsan."

Despite the angry way that they started their week, a stab of pity colored Vince's thoughts at his brother's words. Etong had always been the confident one, for better or for worse. Hearing about his insecurities reminded Vince that he was also human - not some kind of young god nor a monster. Guilt bubbled in his gut as he remembered the way he treated Addie. Maybe they all had their flaws - it was part of their nature - but wasn't there always room for improvement? After all, Goyong himself managed to change himself for the better after Tirad.

He had been too hard on everyone.

**Saturday, 05-14-16, 9:00 AM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

He found Addie in the living room, focused as she always was on her phone. She seemed oblivious to his presence at first, or maybe pretended not to notice him. It wasn't annoying in the least anymore - maybe she really had  _terrible_ people skills. He cleared his throat and waited for her to look up before he spoke.

"Pumayag na si Nanay na kausapin tayo tungkol sa sumpa niya," he said the moment he had her attention. "Medyo busy lang siya ngayong umaga - nasa police station ulit kasama si Ate Nena. Inaaway ulit nila yung kuya  _mo_ para pauwiin na sina Tatay at Kuya Ed."

A flash of guilt crossed her face at that. She looked down, paling at his words. "I'm sorry." She had been saying those words so much in the past few days - more than she ever did in their past lives. "Kung hindi ako nagvolunteer na sumama sa inyo, hindi naman sila madadamay ng ganun."

Vince shrugged. "Asshole parin yung kuya mo, ano?"

She nodded before smiling tentatively. "Sa maling paraan ko naichannel yung mga issues ko, ano? I'm really sorry. I'm trying talaga na maging mas sensitive at, um, cut back on my smoking habits. It's not that I'm heartless... nagkataon din siguro na ganito akong lumaki dahil ito lang yung kaya kong ipanlaban sa kuya ko. It's not fair of me na ganito din ang trato ko sainyo dahil hindi naman niyo siya kagaya."

"Buti alam mo." They were human, and they were learning. Vince had to remind himself of that. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat again, blatantly ignoring the way her dress clung to her body. "Medyo off topic na tayo. Pwede ka daw ba mamayang mga five ng hapon?"

She nodded, her smile growing wider. "Oo naman. Thank you sa pagtulong niyo sa akin ah? I feel bad tuloy na wala akong nagawa para sainyo."

He felt himself smile at her words. "It's okay. Um, sige, magsisight seeing lang kami ni Kuya. See you mamaya."

Her face brightened nigh imperceptibly. "Ingat kayo."

He turned to the door, fighting off the blush forming on his face despite its futility. "Ikaw din."

**Saturday, 05-14-16, 5:00 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

Vince's gut fluttered as they booted his laptop. It was the first time that they actually had time to talk to someone over Skype since they first arrived in the area. He missed everyone back home, he really did. Nothing still beat the team. Nothing ever would. He promised to himself then and there that not even a woman would come in the way between him and his friends.

Jay's face eventually greeted them when he finally managed to call her via Skype. She looked pale and exhausted but otherwise fine, sitting crosslegged on her bed. "Pasensya na, medyo busy sa labas. Nandito yung mga ibang amiga eh. Horror movie marathon daw, sabi ni Nena."

Etong's eyes lit up at the mention of the other ladies. "Kumpleto kayo diyan? Pati yung mga ibang pakwan?"

Jay's glare would have been enough to incinerate him if looks could kill. "Gago, anong pakwan?"

Etong shrugged. "Ikaw, si Manang Jules, si Tina, si Marge - alam mo na, yung mga... malaki yung dibdib?"

"Etong!" snapped Addie. "Rude ka."

"I hate to admit it Kuya, pero tama siya," added Vince.

Jay clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and studiously ignored Etong instead. "So, gusto niyo daw akong kausapin tungkol sa sumpa ni Dolores, ganern? Anong meron?"

Addie stared at her hesitantly. "I just need to understand a little more about how yours works."

Jay looked down. "Well, may sakit ako sa puso at unti unti akong pinapatay nito."

"How did you get it?" Adela's eyes focused on her, hawklike and intense.

Jay stared back and rubbed her chest uncomfortably. "Napatrouble ako kay Dolores. Eh nandun din pala yung dalawa sa mga sidekick niya. Pak! Physical contact equals sumpa na."

"So may physical contact yung sayo at purely physical din yung curse mo?" Addie asked.

Vince turned to Jay. "May iniwan din daw na marka, sabi ni Tatay."

"Meron nga." Jay watched them warily, as if making a quick decision. As swift as a cat, she took off her shirt and her unzipped bra, baring her chest to them.

Vince cringed at the markings on her skin, disrupted only by the jagged stitches that ran down her sternum. A good portion of the markings were black, but some of them were an angry red. "Nay, nakakatakot naman yan."

"No wonder permanently uhaw sayo yang heneral mo!" Etong said, oblivious to her glare.

Addie smacked his cheek lightly. "Stop harassing her!"

"May ibig sabihin ba yung mga pula sa marka mo?" Vince asked quietly, determinedly ignoring their bickering and Jay's chest. "I mean, yung iba pula, yung iba itim."

"Parang progress ng sumpa ko eh." Jay shrugged. "Araw araw, unti unting nagiging pula yan. Pagdating siguro ng deadline ko sa July 15, pula na lahat yan."

"Scary," whispered Etong.

Jay stared at him calmly, though something that looked like a spark of fear darkened her eyes. "Hindi ako magpapatalo sa sumpa ko. Period."

"That's the spirit." Adela glanced at her companions. "Jay, pwede ba tayong magusap in private? I want to discuss something with you."

"Ayos lang naman sa akin," confirmed Jay. A small grin played on her lips. "Magtanong ka sa mga kasama mo kung ayos lang sakanila."

"Juicy chismis ata yan," began Etong.

"Gago. Girl talk ata to. Tara na, magbihis na tayo. May lakad pa tayo maya maya diba?" Vince asked. He turned to Jay with a warm smile. "See you around, 'Nay. Malapit na kaming umuwi."

Jay nodded to him, mischief in her eyes. "Ingat ka."

With a sigh, Etong stood up. "Sige na nga. See you around, Jay. Takpan mo na yung dibdib mo at nagkakasala ako."

Vince was tempted to hit himself in the face as Jay's growls followed them out of the living room.  _May mga bagay talagang hindi na ata maalis sa kuya ko. Help me Lord._

**Saturday, 05-14-16, 5:30 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

Etong took a deep breath as they stepped out of the house, excitement brimming in him. They had just received a message from Nic that his brother was already on his way home and that they should come. They would be facing a long commute time though, so they decided to take Rusca's car with them. Etong had been out of practice despite having a driver's license as he never really got around to getting even just a secondhand car, but he had to trust his skills for this.

"At least hindi naman kagaya yung hell levels ng traffic sa Angeles," Vince was telling him consolingly as he revved up the engine. He was patting the taser in his pocket, as if bracing himself for a possible encounter with Aguinaldo's devilish doppleganger.

Etong gave him a quick glance before easing the car into the quiet street, letting out a relieved huff of breath when he realized that he hadn't crashed into something - or someone yet. "Of course. This is quiet old Bulakan. Parang NCR lite ang Angeles."

"Masyado ka namang harsh, Kuya." A smile quirked up the younger Enriquez brother's lips, though. "Sa tingin mo ba gagabihin tayo doon, o mabilisan lang?"

"Depende." Etong had to give Rusca credit - his battered old car still worked quite smoothly. It would be an easy drive. "Kung wala silang gaanong deets, agad din tayong makakaalis doon. Pero kung may extra info, malamang magtatagal tayo. Nagbaon na nga ako ng papel at ballpen just in case eh."

"Bongga, may papel!" Honest amazement brightened Vince's voice.

A mischievous laugh escaped Etong's lips. "Bro, madaming nagbago sa akin pero ako parin si Heneral Enriquez. Don't you forget that."  _Dahil hindi ko na din kakalimutang muli yan. Promise_.


	18. Silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get what they need and also get in trouble.

**Saturday, 05-14-16, 6:00 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

The lights in Nic Mamucud's apartment unit served as a brilliant beacon to the brothers as they parked Rusca's crimson car on the somewhat cramped parking lot. The night was young and probably full of terrors, or so Etong thought, A lot of things could happen once they got the journal, despite the fact that they haven't seen neither hide nor hair of Aguinaldo's doppleganger. He could still be lurking around, waiting for the right time to spring into action, or he could be in Nic's house already, having done away with both Nic and his brother, Ilo.

The second thought brought goosebumps to his skin - goosebumps that were so hard to ignore. He knew that danger was lying around in any corner of the city, waiting to spring at them once it got them right where it wanted them to be.

 _Sana talaga praning lang ako_.

He felt his breath whoosh out of body in sheer relief when he spotted Nic standing by the door, talking to someone over the phone. He nodded to the brothers as he saw them approach and ended his call. "Malapit na si Ilo," he said casually. "Pasok muna kayo, nagtimpla ako ng juice."

"Si Sir naman oh, nakakahiya naman po," Etong said with a somewhat  _timid_ smile. "Nag-abala pa kayo, kami na nga yung may kailangan sa inyo."

"At kami din yung may instructions mula sa ancestor namin na tumulong sa mga Enriquez kapag nagtanong na sila ulit tungkol kay Poleng," Nic shot back.

He ushered them indoors, the soft light in the unit providing a stark contrast to the approaching sunset outside. The ambience somewhat quelled the disquiet that was roiling in Etong's gut, reassuring him that they'll be just fine. He crossed his fingers briefly, telling himself that he won't get into something like San Rafael again. He had a full life to live this time.

They had barely reached the living room when the rumble of a tricycle made their ears prick up. Etong exchanged looks with his brother - an act that they had been doing with increasing frequency in the past few days. He could feel excitement building up, drowning the fears he had just a few minutes ago.

"This is it na ba?" he asked.

"Mukhang ganun na nga," murmured Vince.

"Iiwan ko lang kayo diyan sandali, magluluto lang ako ng dinner," Nic called out.

Ilo Mamucud was a tall boy in his late teens, elfin features complimenting his teakwood skin. A bright red beanie kept his wildly curly hair. The smile he gave the brothers spoke of childish mischief. "Um, hi," he started, setting down his heavy backpack in a corner. "Pasensya na, pinaghintay ko pa ata kayo."

Vince shook his head with a timid smile. "Hindi naman. Kami nga itong nangaabala sa pamilya niyo."

Ilo raised an eyebrow as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed. "So, um, kailangan niyo yung journal ni Vicente Enriquez, diba? Unless... ikaw nga siya."

Vince hesitated only briefly before nodding. "Vicente Enriquez - yung koronel at yung hacker."

Etong froze at those words. "...Ikaw si Totillo Mamucud, yes?"

"Yung Totillo na nanilbihan sa pamilya ni Paulina Hernando at yung Totillo na third year architecture student, yes," the boy replied. "Yung kinausap ni Luis Enriquez all those years ago at iniwanan ng journal kung saan ako pwedeng magsulat ng clue para mahanap ang libingan ni Poleng."

"Saan nga ba yun?" Etong blurted out.

Ilo frowned, his back hunching over. For a while, he looked older than a teen. "Hindi ko maalala," he whispered. "I can't remember  _everything_. Alam ko lang na nagsilbi ako sa mga Hernando noon at... may feelings kay Poleng. Pero that's it."

"May feelings kay Poleng..." mused Vince, childlike amazement in his voice.

Etong felt goosebumps rising along the length of his arms. Totillo had feelings for Poleng - and it may have played a role in her separation from Goyong. Then again, they couldn't exactly jump into conclusions. Not yet. "So, um, wala kang maitutulong sa amin?"

Ilo's grin returned in full force. He set down an old, old journal on his lap. "Kaya nga nandito ito, diba? May naisulat akong clue sa likod noon but wala akong oras para pagaralan magmula nung pinasa sa akin ni lola last year. Acads muna and all that shit."

**Saturday, 05-14-16, 7:00 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

The night was young - and hopefully not full of terrors. A sense of relief and curiosity mingled in Etong's thoughts whenever they strayed to the journal that they found. They haven't exactly skimmed through the clues that were left for them in there, but he was sure that they would be working on figuring it out soon. For now though, they had to focus on going back to the del Pilars and then make their way back to Angeles.

The road was practically empty aside from them and a pickup truck behind them. It made Etong feel quite lax, as they haven't had any sightings of their enemies yet. They got what they needed in Bulacan and they might be going home first thing in the morning.

He should have known that the feeling would not last long.

As soon as they rounded the corner into yet another empty road, the pickup behind them began to gather speed and rammed right at the back of their car, sending it spinning out of control and crashing into a concrete post. Etong felt every bit of it in what felt like slow motion, culminating with him being struck by the airbag that Rusca must have had installed in the steering wheel. A mere few seconds felt like full minutes to Etong's startled mind.

The first thing he did as they soon as the car stopped moving was to assess the damage. Vince seemed to be in one piece, though he was almost crushed against the dashboard. Etong himself seemed fine, though he was sporting a cut on his cheek from a broken window glass. Fear licked him as he peered at the back mirror, seeing someone familiar stepping out of it - Aguinaldo's doppleganger. Judging by Vince's expression, he could see it too.

Vince threw his car door open and stepped out. "Tara, kailangan na nating umalis," he said in a deathly calm voice.

Etong tried to open his door and quickly found to his rising terror that it was jammed. His legs were also trapped as his side of the car was the most ruined one.

"Kuya, anong ginagawa mo diyan?" wailed Vince.

"T-Try to distract him! Medyo ipit ako dito!" yelled Etong. He sounded nothing like the general he used to be and he didn't care anymore. He had to get out of the car, get his brother out of danger. His breath hitched as terror began to mount in him. He could hear the sounds of scuffles outside the car but he dared not look. His phone kept buzzing in his pocket too, miraculously unscathed, but he determinedly ignored it. The caller can go to hell for all he cared - a life and death situation was much more important.

It didn't help that it started to rain, further adding to his ever mounting terror.

Slowly, he worked his legs out of their spot, wincing when he realized that his left knee got scraped pretty badly. He was just glad that both could still feel pain and discomfort, so he could deal with the cuts later. He managed to free his left leg completely when he noticed that the dashboard compartment had sprung open from the impact - and a number of homemade smokebombs that looked like they were made by Julian.

_Mabuti nalang at mahilig ka sa homemade explosives, ano?_

Swiping them from the compartment, he tugged his right leg out of its trap and crawled to Vince's side of the car and out through its door. He barely had time to savor the feeling of freedom and fresh air before his eyes locked on Vince, who seemed to be holding his own against the doppleganger despite being armed only with a taser and clutching the journal with his other hand.

Etong sprang into action, pulling the doppleganger away from him quickly. The doppleganger was taller and stronger, but he was fast. Dodging a couple of blows, he crushed a smokebomb into its red-tinged eyes. He had to act quickly while it was in pain - locking eyes with a determined Vince who seemed to understand his nod, he grabbed his brother's wrist. Dropping a smokebomb on the confused doppleganger, they sprinted away from the scene, coughing at the smell of smoke and sulfur that seeped through the air.

At least they made it out of trouble relatively safe and sound.

**Saturday, 05-14-16, 8:00 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

Etong wasn't exactly sure why Vince agreed to rendezvous with Addie in a nearby bar. He didn't care if she called just a few minutes after they got out into a more public and generally safe place. He didn't care if she was the one who left half a dozen missed calls in his phone. For all he knew, she was in cahoots with Dolores and her minions, long standing friendship be damned.

"Sigurado akong wala siyang kinalaman dun sa anino," Vince was saying, as was typical of a lovestruck fool. "I mean, ilang beses na siyang nagkaroon ng chance para patayin tayo at wala naman siyang ginawa, hindi ba?"

"Alam ko pero baka all according to plan lang yun," Etong complained as they stepped through the bar.

Everyone luckily seemed to be drawn to their own worlds, ignoring the two men who were obviously fresh from some brawl or another. As a matter of fact, Vince's hair was even singed from his own taser. The bar was the perfect cover, Etong had to admit, as brawls happened in such areas every now and then.

At least his knee stopped bleeding.

Addie was sitting in one corner, white dress soaked to the bone, surprisingly nursing only a glass of soda in her hand instead of the usual liquor. Soot stained her clothes and her cheeks, and Etong wondered if it was Dolores' punishment for their survival. Then again, he also had to admit to himself that she had always been a  _terrible_ actress - around him, at least. He knew her too well to be fooled by anything she came up with. He supposed that was a god thing.

"Anong nangyari sa inyo?" she asked in  tan awfully quiet voice. She reached out to touched his scraped knee and Vince's hand.

"Long story," Vince said, sitting beside her immediately. He should be happy with her in this lifetime, he really deserved it. "Pero ayos lang kami, promise."

"Anong ayos? Dumudugo nga yung tuhod ng kuya mo! Nakipagaway ba kayo?" Addie's gaze did not contain the usual bossy glint that Etong had come to familiarize himself with. He really should tell her that his brother rarely responded to force - that it brought up terrible memories of his father.

"In a way, bugbugan with evil," Vince said with a small chuckle.

Etong shuddered at the memory of the doppleganger before guilt took over him. How were they going to explain to Rusca that his car was probably ruined beyond repair?

"It doesn't matter," he said, both to reassure them and himself. "Ang importante eh maayos tayong lahat. Safe and sound sa ngayon."

"Ikaw ba talaga yang nagsasalita?" Addie asked, the ghost of a smile lighting up her face. "Baka may sumasanib na sayo."

"Ako talaga to!" he said, trying to light up their mood. He remembered the way he joked that afternoon during the Skype call with Jay, knowing that something was amiss in Angeles - or with Jay herself. He couldn't let the two worry though - the night was dark and full of terrors as it was. Better talk about worries while the golden daylight shone over them to repress their fears. For now, dinner and a good night's sleep was in order.

Let them worry about everything else tomorrow, once they were on the way back to Angeles. The prospect of  _home_ was too tempting to ignore at the moment.


	19. Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince grows up a little more. Jay gets in trouble.

**Saturday, 05-14-16, 10:00 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

They made their way back to the del Pilar household on foot. The rain had at least let up for the most part, which was a good thimg, though they were still stumped about what to do with Rusca's wreck of a car. Vince himself wasn't sure as to how they were supposed to break the news to him.

Thunder rumbled overhead as they stepped into the awfully quiet house, bruised and battered and just the slightest bit damp. Vince didn't realize just how  _on edge_ he was until the moment his body relaxed at the sight of the del Pilars watching the television in the living room. Maria looked up as they approached, concern and the slightest hint of curiosity lighting up her eyes.

"Anong nangyari sainyo?" she asked softly as she took in the sight of them.

Etong luckily stepped in, mind as swift as ever. "May bumangga kasi sa amin. Ayun, total wreck yung kotse ni Rusca."

Vince nodded solemnly. "Di na rin naman ganun kalayo dito kaya naglakad nalang kami."

Pablo raised an eyebrow but did not comment on it. "May pagkain na sa dining room. Magbihis na kayo para makapag hapunan na."

They all obeyed without a word. Vince slipped into more comfortable clothes before heading to the dining room, his body sore from their misadventure.

Even their meal was spent in silence. Neither brother seemed intent on starting a conversation. Addie seemed oddly happy as she texted someone on her phone, at least.

Vince stayed on his seat as the meal finished. His eyes barely had enough strength to follow Addie as she stalked back to her room, her hips swaying maddeningly. He barely acknowledged it when Etong volunteered to wash the dishes, muttering about excuses before leaving.

Vince was exhausted and confused, terrified and excited, and he had no idea what to do next.

He nearly jumped off his skin when Andrea sat on Etong's vacated seat from across the table with as much grace as a typical schoolboy. He felt his gut plunge at the thoight of having to deflect more questions about Goyong. It was _terrible_ timing, really.

"May interrogation ba ulit tayo tungkol sa rescuer mo, Ate?" he asked, trying - and failing - to keep the resignation away from his voice.

Her lips twitched before flashing a bright, knowing smile at him. "Negative. Ah, hindi na siguro sikreto sainyo na may constant communication kami sa mga kambal, ano?"

He nodded amiably. "Hindi na nga. May namention si Kuya Pablo sa amin..." He felt the homemade taser dig into his pocket, and thanked the twins for their foresight yet again.

"Very good." Andrea leaned forward with a grim sparkle in her eyes. "Nasabi nila sa amin na may...  _pagtingin_ ka daw kay Addie."

"Meron nga but... it doesn't matter." Vince wondered what the twins were up to, recent events making him refuse to think that this was just one of his usual shenanigans.

He had to admit that Addie was not heartless, but neither was she one to take someone like him seriously. Besides, she might know how to feel but could be averse to love or thirst.

Andrea leaned forward, eyes glinting knowledgeably as she regarded him. There was a wisdom in her face that distanced her from her own sister more than her playful boyishness could. "Hindi mo dapat baliwalain yun just because may emotional range of a teaspoon siya. Get to know her more, oks ba? I don't think hopeless ka."

Vince bit back a rude retort, knowing that he wasn't like Addie who was terribly confident and independent to the point of pure obstinacy that probably led to her doom. He accepted help that was freely given, so long as it was meant to be helpful. He was letting his exhaustion get to him and he hated it.

"Get to know her more? Easier said than done yan, Ate. Pag minsan feeling ata niya mas malalim pa siya sa balon ni Sadako," he finally said. _Siguro feeling deep and mysterious ampeg niya dahil armor niya yun. It doesn't make it acceptable - frustrating lang._

"Ayun yung point! Feeling niya kailangan closed off siya pero hindi healthy yun," Andrea said. "Trust me, guidance councilor ako. Alamin mo lang kung paano, um, kunin yung kiliti niya. Actually, I'm sure alam mo na, deep down."

"What do you mean?" Vince asked, dumbfounded?

Her grin turned into a smirk as she rose to her feet. "You're a smart guy. Just dig a little  _deeper_ naman oh."

**Saturday, 05-14-16, 11:45 PM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

_Get to know her_ _more_. It really was way easier said than done, but he supposed he could give it a try. There's no harm in it, anyway. The euphoria he had previously felt from their success was fading away, ground to dust by his conversation with Andrea. In its place arose anxiety and a quiet sort of longing that he thought he had already killed way back in the 1900's.

It took him some time to find his courage and head for her room, pausing at the varnished wooden door that served as its entrance. He hesitated for a few seconds before finally knocking.

Though it felt like an eternity, only a few seconds passed before the door creaked open, revealing Addie in a white dress that looked too _tight_ to be comfortable, her damp hair barely brushing her shoulders. She briefly raised an eyebrow at the sight of him, her lips forming a small grin. It was then that it struck him - the fact that she wasn't wearing a ridiculous amount of makeup for the first time since they met. It made her look prettier, more  _human_. It wasn't going to be like talking to a mask anymore, he supposed.

"Is there something you need?" she began hesitantly, her voice unusually soft and concerned.

"Gusto ko lang sanang malaman kung, um, oks ka lang." He paused, wondering about how he should go on. "I mean, kanina kasi sa bar parang, um, napaka-down mo."

Her smile faded but she moved aside to let him into her dimly lit room.

He took some time to register the book on the bedside cabinet, sitting right between the twinkling nightlight and a glass of water. He watched her sit at the very edge of her bed, regarding him with those eyes he had grown to love. "I feel guilty na nadamay ko yung mga kaibigan niyo," she began a little anxiously.

"Nadamay?" He remembered Jay's call a few days ago - that Manolo had detained Goyong and Rusca for apparently aiding in his sister's  _kidnapping_. "Hindi naman mapipigilan yun. Madaming gago sa mundo."

Addie wrung her fingers, as if trying to find the right words. "Nareincarnate ang kuya ko ng walang pagbabago," she explained. "Old fashioned, bully, control freak, sexist... lahat na."

Vince shuddered, remembering the Manolo of the past. It was absolutely  _not_ a pleasant thought. "Kadiri. Sa tapang mong yan, hindi ka nanlalaban sakanya?"

"It will only get me in trouble." Her expression closed off.

"Trouble?" Vince raised an eyebrow. "Mas madaming  _trouble_ kung hahayaan mo nalang na sirain niya yung buhay mo. Alam mo, yung tatay ko medyo ganyan din. Bossy at know it all na yung  _kindest_ way ko para idescribe siya. It's why you trigger me din kapag minsan, to be honest. Kasi medyo... nakikita ko siya sayo. Pero alam mo, umabot sa point na hindi na namin kaya ni Kuya. Nung second year ko sa high school at fourth year siya, lumipat kami sa dorm habang siya naman bumalik ng Bulacan. Umasa parin kami kahit papaano sa padala niyang pera pero at least may...  _freedom_ kami."

Her eyes weren't reproachful at all, definitely not what he expected. Instead, there was shame. "Nagrerebelde naman ako. Takas sa gabi, secret relationships, yung yosi..."

"And does that make  _you_ happy talaga?" he asked, arms crossed. "Hindi yung...  _panandalian_ na happiness ah. Does it make you happy in the long run?"

The shame mingled with guilt as she drank in his words. "No."

He let out a huff of breath and sat down beside her, ignoring the faint yet vile scent of her favored cigarettes. "Kasi yang resistance mo... it's not dealing with the root of the problem." He remembered hearing the same thing from Etong as a child, remembered his brother throwing the pack of cigarettes that he was just learning how to enjoy, and it never really left him. "Kung yung pagiging medieval at  _controlling_ ni Manolo yung problema mo, wag mong iproject sa iba! Wag kang maging bitch sa mga taong concerned sayo at alagaan mo din yung sarili mo. Hindi makakatulong yang pagiging self destructive mo at pagtulak sa mga taong gustong tumulong sayo. Do something about the problem, at wag maging tanga na hindi tumatanggap ng tulong na  _genuine._ "

Her hands clenched into fists as she gazed at him, guilt and shame and newfound hope mingling on her pretty face. "Tama ka."

"Etong has been there. I've been there." He reached out and took her hand, feeling something fiery well up in his gut. A wild sense of elation suddenly struck him when he realized that she was not pulling back, not shutting him out like he expected her to. "Hindi ka nagiisa. Hindi mo kailangang maging magisa, oks ba?"

She nodded, a real smile on her face as she returned his grip on her. Raging thirst and affection overwhelmed him, pulling him under, drowning him as he leaned forward and started kissing her silly, kissing her all over, succumbing to the sweet, sweet oblivion that began to overwhelm him.

**Bonus**

**Sunday, 05-15-16, 12:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

_Jay was in the forest again - the forest that she had come to familiarize herself with. After all, it was the place where Poleng always showed herself. They were one and the same and yet Jay was still having trouble with associating herself with her past life. But still she had grown to love Poleng in a fashion, having once lent her past self a measure of control over her actions to vent out on Manolo - raging over something that the policeman had done to her in her past life._

_To her frustration, Jay could not recall the details of that part of Poleng's life._

_"May parating na delubyo," whispered Poleng, worry in her face. "Nararamdaman ko ito - at alam kong nararamdaman mo rin. Lumalakas si Dolores at sigurado akong ibabaling niya sa iyo ang karamihan sa panibago niyang kapangyarihan."_

_"Ano pang magagawa niya sa akin?" asked Jay, raising an eyebrow. She bit back the bitterness that was welling in her as she put a hand to her chest. "Halos namamatay na nga ako sa ginawa niya sa akin, diba?"_

_"Kaya parin kitang pahirapan." A high, cold voice permeated the still air as Dolores materialized from behind Poleng, plunging a knife into Poleng's back, its black tip emerging from her chest. "Salamat kay Adela Reyes."_

_"Adela..." Fear and anger welled up in Jay as Poleng disappeared in a burst of starry light, feeling pain erupt from her body - as if she was the one who was stabbed. "Sinaktan mo si Poleng, tangina mo!"_

_"Ikaw si Poleng, hindi ba?" Dolores' lips quirked as her hand moved as fast as lightning, another black knife materializing as she leapt forward to knock Jay down. With a loud yell, Jay sidestepped and responded with a punch that Dolores caught with her bare hands, her gaze immobilizing Jay. The witch threw her to the ground and plunged the second knife into her futilely struggling foe's chest, twisting it, pulling it out, before stabbing her and twisting it over and over again, as if venting out all of her long suppressed anger. "Wala kang kapangyarihan upang mapigilan ako. Isa akong mangkukulam, at buo na ang aking kapangyarihan bago pa man dumating sa aming mga lupain ang mga Kastila. Hindi mo ako malalabanan. Wala kang magagawa laban sa akin."_

_A few seconds of silence passed before Jay's screams tore into the stillness of the forest, the pain finally registering in her dream._


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers head home.

**Sunday, 05-15-16, 7:00 AM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

When he woke up, the first thing he noted was that his entire body was awfully sore and exhausted and he was sure it wasn't just because of last night's scuffle against Aguinaldo's doppleganger. The next thing he noticed was that he was naked - and Addie was definitely as naked as him under the cover of the pale yellow blanket that was stained an  _awful_ red. The third thing that came to his attention was that his phone was ringing - loudly.

A soft groan escaped his lips as he sat up and fumbled with his discarded jeans in a corner, pulling them on before answering the call. He was too groggy to look at the name, knowing that he'd find out sooner or later. "Hello? Si Vince to. Ang aga pa ah."

"Vince! Jusko, kanina pa ako tumatawag sa inyo ni Etong - walang sumasagot." A slight hint of fear colored Joven's voice as he replied. He let out a small cough before carrying on. "Ayos lang ba kayo diyan? Walang sign ni Dolores?"

"Ayos lang kami." The fear that he heard was starting to creep up on Vince, settling in his bones. He remembered the doppleganger's dark eyes filled with so much hatred and bloodlust. "Medyo napa-trouble kami dun sa anino ni Aguinaldo pero ayos na ayos lang kami. Baka umuwi na kami mamayang hapon."

Joven was quiet on the other side for a while, as if contemplating his words. The silence was barely more than a few seconds but it felt longer than that. "Nasa ospital si Jay - sinugod namin kagabi."

All the blood seemed to have drained from Vince's face. "O-Ospital? Anong nangyari?"

"Midnight kagabi, actually. Nagising kami sa sigaw niya - pero di siya nagigising. Halos di na din siya humihinga pagdating namin sa emergenccy room. Hindi daw maganda yung lagay niya - hindi pa nga namin siya nakikita magmula nung kinuha nila siya." Joven's voice seemed so downtrodden and afraid, it wasn't that hard to imagine his sister's condition. He let out a hiss of breath. "Sigurado akong may kinalaman doon si Dolores. After all, wala namang sakit si Jay at di naman siya maaaksidente kung di dahil sakanya."

"Fair point." Vince hadn't noticed the tears leaking out of his eyes yet, being too focused on his conversation.  _Ganti ba ni Dolores ito dahil nakatakas kami dun sa pukinginang anino?_ "Wala pang kumakausap sa inyo?"

"Wala sa night shift ngayon si Tita Isabel," replied Joven. He sounded awfully forlorn. "Sina Kuya Manuel, Tina, Marge, at Angela yung kasama ko ngayon. Buti nalang nandun sa sala yung mga girls. Agad nilang narinig."

"Mabuti nalang nga. Vince's voice wobbled childishly but he brushed the thought aside. Was he always doomed to lose his mother figures? He lost his real mother as a baby and now Jay might end up dying too. It wasn't  _fair_ , but then again, life rarely was. "Uuwi kami as soon as possible, promise ko yan. Alam na ba ni Tatay?"

Joven let out a small laugh that verged on sounding  _hysterical._ "Hindi pa. Kilala mo naman si Goyong! He might do something stupid."

Vince had to agree that he had a fair point. Goyong might end up breaking out of the police department and wreak havoc in there. "Wag kang mag-alala, Kuya. Di ko sasabihin sakanya. Balitaan niyo nalang kami tungkol kay Nanay, ha?"

"Will do. Mag-iingat kayo diyan. Sige, mauna na ako. Nandito si Aurora." Without another word, Joven ended the call.

Vince wasn't sure how long he sat there, weeping, but his terror and misery got the best of him. He hated the feeling of being helpless, especially against a foe as powerful as Dolores. She had witchcraft and her dopplegangers - they had nothing but knives blessed by what sounded like precolonnial deities. It didn't feel enough. There had to be something more that they could use against the dopplegangers.

"What's wrong? Okay ka lang?" asked Addie, her voice adding to his misery as he remembered their night.

He looked up, afraid of what he'd see there. He found only concern as she smoothened last night's dress. "Si Nanay..." he began, choking up yet again. He let out a trembling puff of breath before telling her about Joven's call.

Her eyes softened at that, though he could also see the guilt. She sat down beside him and took his hand. "Please don't hate me," she pleaded. "Kasalanan ko lahat ito. May sumpa kasi ako - it's really embarassing pero dahil dito hindi ako makahanap ng, um, love. Ito rin ata yung reason bakit kahit anong gawin natin noon, parang ayaw tayong ipagsama ng tadhana."

He remembered their theory - that Manolo of the past had intercepted his letters to her. "Nahanap mo ba yung mga sulat?"

She nodded, still sounding awfully forlorn. "I've been having dreams recently kasi - tungkol kay Dolores."

His fists clenched at the mention of that name. "Puntangina. Siya din yung nagsumpa sayo ano?"

"Mismo." She paused, as if wondering how to go on. "She taunted me - sinabihan akong hanapin yung manika niya dito sa Bulacan at hanapan ng paraan para maalis yung sumpa na, um, naka-link doon."

Vince nodded. That explained  _everything_. "So, wala ka nang sumpa, ganun?"

Her eyes gazed at him miserably. "Wala na pero - pero alam kong lalong lumakas si Dolores dahil nawala na  yung sumpa ko kagabi at dinagdag niya yung bagong powers niya sa sumpa ni Jay... na lalo niyang pahihirapan siya."

He cringed at that but nevertheless took her hand. He had to remind himself that her intelligence did not equate to wisdom - hence Jay suffering for it. He couldn't hate her though, he really couldn't. Everyone made mistakes, even he. "Alam kong hindi mo naman ginusto yun."

"Kahit na marami kaming differences - I wouldn't wish it on her," she agreed, squeezing his hand. "I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

He smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I know. I know. Pero... ano na niyan? I mean... kailangan na nating umuwi, hindi ba?"

She mirrored his smile, baring her teeth. "I have to apologize to Jay at - it's time to face Manolo, diba? I must know though - yung kagabi, one night stand lang ba yun?"

The question threw him off guard. Still, he knew the answer before she even asked. "Gusto kita so, um, pwede rin namang hindi."

"Gusto rin kita." She leaned forward to give him a kiss. "So it's not definitely a one night stand."

**Sunday, 05-15-16, 9:00 AM, Bulakan, Bulacan**

Breakfast was quite an awkward affair, what with the odd looks the del Pilars and Etong were giving him and Addie. He supposed they  _deserved_ it. Their moans must've been heard all over the house last night, though he also hoped that their housemates would be somewhat more subtle about it.

He supposed there was nothing they could do about it.

At least Etong was start enough to deflect attention after a while. "So, um, we really appreciated yung hospitality niyong lahat, promise ko yun, pero kailangan na naming umuwi," he began. "Medyo mas mahaba yung magiging biyahe namin since total wreck yung kotse ni Ed."

Maria grinned as she shook her head at him. "Don't us, bhe. Ako nang maghahatid sa inyo pabalik ng Angeles. Mangangamusta din naan ako sa mga ulikbang kambal doon. Kami na ding bahala sa kotse, we find ways."

"A-Ate, nakakahiya naman," Vince began, exchanging yet another meaningful glance with his brother. "Hindi niyo na kailangang magabala ng sobra sobra, kayo talaga. Kailangan na din naman naming makabalik sa Angeles, may emergency ata."

"Mas makakatipid naman ata tayong lahat kung sasabay na kayo kay Ate mamayang hapon," Pablo said quietly, contemplating them all with a look on his face that was reminiscent of his younger brothers - and Goyong. "Besides, mas mabilis din since makakadaan kayo sa NLEX at walang stopover gaya ng mga bus, hindi ba?"

"Well, may point siya," admitted Addie.

Maria's lips quirked up in a mischievous smile. "That settles it, then. May kailangan lang akong asikasuhin kaya alis nalang tayo after lunch. Magimpake na kayo para agad tayong makalarga mamaya, oks ba yun?"

A mix of excitement and trepidation mingled together unpleasantly at the bottom of Vince's gut, making him wonder just  _what_ he was to expect back home in Angeles. After all, Goyong and Rusca were still detained in the police station, and Jay wasn't in a good condition. There was also the matter of probably having to face Dolores and her minions.

Then again, he had to stop being such a worrier. Things will have to happen if they had to, and he just had to trust that they will find a way to make everything fall into their proper places when th right time comes. There was no use worrying about the future before it was actually clear enough for them to do so.

He had learn how to sit back, relax, and enjoy what he can,  _while_ he can.

**Sunday, 05-15-16, 2:00 PM, North Luzon Expressway**

The brilliant afternoon heat had always been quite oppressive but that day, it gave Etong a measure of hope. Despite everything that happened last night, despite the emergency in Angeles that Vince told him about, it felt like things were still going to be all right in the long run. It also reminded him that things may not yet be too late and that he could still be a great brother to Vince. And then of course, Angeles meant seeing Clara again. He never knew just how much he  _missed_ her despite their nightly calls until the time they were actually heading home already.

His eyes gazed at the scenery that breezed past them as Maria drove steadily to Pampanga, to  _home_. "So, sigurado akong may specific, um, destination kayo sa Angeles. San kayo pupunta?"

"Yung police station sa Sto. Rosario - yung sa harap ng Holy Angel," Addie said swiftly from the back. "Kailangan naming magusap ng  _dear_ kuya ko na si Manolo."

"Dear kuya, right," said Etong, rolling his eyes as he absent mindedly started counting the cows that they passed. "Sigurado kang maguusap lang kayo? Baka naman balak mo na siyang gilitan ng leeg."

"Manggigilit siya ng leeg sa gitna ng police station?" asked Vince, a small laugh coloring his words. "You wish. Baka lalo tayong maaresto pag ginawa niya yun."

"Bah, wala naman tayong kinalaman dun!" Etong couldn't help but feel his spirits lift a bit more with their banter, though. It felt like something normal that he could latch to amid all the insanity and supernatural events that have been surrounding them in the past months.

"Police station, gotcha. Ihahatid ko na kayo dun bago ko puntahan yung mga kambal," Maria said, amusement quirking her lips up in a small grin. "Namiss ko din sila, to be honest. Nasa ospital daw sila - may binisitang kaibigan niyo."

Etong's gut twisted terribly. They had just seen Jay through Skype last night, happy and otherwise looking well enough. He just couldn't imagine her fighting for her life in the hospital. "Ah, si Jay. Kung sanang makakahabol kami, Ate, sasabay na din kami papunta doon."

"Ayos na ayos lang, kayo naman. We go  _way back_ hindi ba? I mean, hindi lang yung mga pamilya natin. Tayo din mismo." Maria's grin widened as she gave him a small wink. "Naaalala ko pa nung inaagaaw niyo ni Goyong yung alampay ni Andrea noon."

Etong nodded.  _Goyong_. They would be seeing the boy general in the police station - and he might find out about Jay. At the same time, Maria might also catch a glimpse of him. They had to do something about both possibilities before their formerly nigh immortal friend could do something stupid that could get them into trouble. Then of course, there was the fact that a confrontation between Addie and Manolo loomed before them. He had to channel the old Etong Enriquez and make sure that they didn't cause too much mayhem in the police station. He may have long buried his old self at the deepest corners of his mind, but that didn't mean that he couldn't call upon him anymore.

He was going to make sure that everything will be all right for everyone.


	21. Beauty and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers end their story.

**Sunday, 05-15-16, 3:00 PM, Sto. Rosario Police Station**

The heat of the afternoon sun beat upon them as they stepped out of Maria's car. Etong couldn't help but let out a low whistle, barely listening to Maria promising that she'd wait for them and any  _additional passengers_ they might pick up in the station. He felt a slight twitch in his gut at the thought of Manolo, Goyong, and Jay - all three of them were going to brew up a summer storm that night and he could definitely feel it in his bones.

Everyone in the police station stared as they marched through it, though a number of them seemed to have recognized Addie - which was hopefully a good thing. He left the questions to her, knowing that his job was to be reasonable and step in should an explosion occur.

Oryang was waiting in front of a small, inocuous door, phone in hand. She looked up at them, some sort of suppressed rage glittering in her dark eyes. She glanced at the newcomers with a small frown. "Ah, sabi nga nila papunta kayo dito. I suppose kailangan niyong kausapin si Manolo, ano?" she said wryly.

"Ganun na nga," replied Addie, her tone apparently somewhere in between impatience and displeasure. She let out the smallest of sighs before opening the door to a scene Etong hoped he would never have to endure again.

Manolo was standing gloatingly in front of Goyong and Rusca, who were behind the bars. The cell they were in seemed comfortable enough, though it obviously still wasn't a pleasant experience. Etong could see their obvious discomfort.

"No excuses. Hindi kayo makakauwi hangga't hindi niyo ibinabalik sa akin ang kapatid ko. I don't give a  _damn_ if it's a life or death situation," Manolo was saying with an unpleasant sneer.

Oryang leaned toward Etong. "Ilang araw na siyang ganyan. I'm fearing for his mental health na din," she whispered.

Addie stepped forward, fists clenched. "Kuya, you have to let them go. Wala naman silang ginawang masama sa akin."

Manolo turned to her, eyes bulging. "Ikaw..." he said nigh breathlessly. His hand moved to draw his gun. "Saan ka nagpunta?"

"It was a personal trip," snapped Addie, stalking toward her brother. Her eyes flashed as he pinned her to the wall threateningly. "I wanted to visit Bulacan kasama ng mga kaibigan ko. Bawal na ba yun?"

"Malamang bawal! Babae ka  _lang_. Lalake yang mga kasama mo," Manolo said, flashing the Enriquez brothers with his worst death glare. "Siguro nagsex kayo ano? Dinumihan mo yung sarili mo?"

"Sex does not make a woman filthy, just so you know. At eh ano ngayon kung lalake sila? They're not sexist beasts like you, pakshet ka," she countered.

Manolo's eyes flashed with something that looked terrible. "Kuya mo ako, wag mong kakalimutan yon! I'm a police _man_ and you're just a  _young woman_. Women, especially younger sisters, do not talk back to men like me." He raised his hand and slapped her hard enough for her head to bump lightly against the wall.

Vince let out a cry as Etong prepared to spring forward, but Oryang beat them to it. As fast as a snake, she grabbed Manolo and pulled him away, pinning him to the floor. "Friendly reminder lang, Reyes, na babae ang boss mo at siya din ang head ng Women's Desk dito sa Sto. Rosario," she growled. "Alam mo, nauubos na yung pasensya ko sayo. Illegal detainment kay Goyong at Ed, provocation sa mga kaibigan nila, yung pananakit mo kay Jay - let me just remind you na she has a heart condition and you could have killed her - at ngayon mysogynistic comments pa at pananakit sa kapatid mo."

"At anong magagawa mo tungkol doon,  _Madam Bonifacio?_ " Manolo asked, his sneer returning.

Oryang raised an eyebrow. "Madami akong magagawa, to be honest. I could get you fired, and I will. Pwede rin kitang kasuhan para sa illegal detention - samahan pa natin ng violence against women and children, gusto mo?"

Etong could feel nothing but satisfaction at Manolo's paleness. Nothing could prepare him for the moment that Goyong was free, however. The boy general marched up to Manolo and straight up punched his nose - which looked like someone had already punched it recently - grinning smugly as he saw the blood flow. "Pasalamat ka at may self control ako."

Rusca rubbed his hands in glee as he turned to Oryang. "Ate, ikaw na bang bahala sakanya?"

"Mismo," Oryang said with a grin.

The group headed out to the parking lot. It was time to come clean to Goyong and prepare him for whatever was waiting for him. "Mga bro, I have two things to tell you," Etong began grimly. "Anong gusto niyong mauna - bad news or mas bad na news?"

"Mauna ka na sa bad news," Goyong said a little apprehensively.

Etong turned to their  _getaway vehicle._ "Na-total wreck ng anino ni Senyor Aguinaldo yung kotse ni Ed kaya hinatid kami ni Ate Maria papunta dito."

"Nandyan si Ate Maria?" Goyong said at the same time Rusca cried out, "Na-total wreck ng anino?"

"Yep." Etong gazed at them seriously. "May mas malalang news pa diyan."

Vince nodded. "Binanatan ni Dolores si Nanay kagabi sa sumpa niya. Nakaconfine siya - di pa nagigising."

**Sunday, 05-15-16, 4:00 PM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

The fifteen minute drive to the hospital used up an hour thanks to the city traffic and yet Vince was vaguely aware of it. Maria was awfully quiet at the driver's seat, though she kept glancing at the new passengers behind her anxiously - as if trying to see if the worried, angry Goyong was  _real_.

It felt too hazy to him, though he could still somehow sense an awfully quiet Addie wedged between him and the left hand door.

Even the walk through the hospital corridors and the elevator ride felt insignificant, somehow, thanks to the worry that ate everyone up. By the time they reached Jay's fifth floor room, the extent of Dolores' newfound powers hit him like a truck. Jay had always looked so solid and sturdy despite everything that got thrown at her and yet at that moment, on her bed, she looked so small against all the hospital equipment surrounding her. It was too  _unbelievable,_ too terrifying. Any of them could also be in the same state, if Dolores was inclined to do so.

He chided himself for his cowardice - he couldn't even approach her bed.  _Hindi naman bangkay ang lalapitan ko. Bakit nagkakaganito ako?_ Maybe he didn't want to see his mother figure so ill, so defeated. She was always the tough one - tougher and more resilient than even the ever healing Goyong. It just wasn't fair to commit her helplessness to his memory, even just for a while.

"I-I shouldn't be here," whispered Addie.

Vince glanced at her, seeing the guilt in her eyes again. "Hindi mo kasalanan ito."

"Alam ko pero... pamilya niyo ito - team niyo ito. I don't belong." She smiled tightly before giving his hand a tight squeeze. "Saka na tayo magusap.

He nodded. He supposed she needed her space to process everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours. He needed it too, but it could wait a little more. "Magusap nalang tayo pag medyo... maluwang na ang lahat."

"Good." She turned away, pausing briefly to dump her last pack of cigarettes into a trash bin, before walking out of the room.

Vince turned back to the scene before him, to Goyong sitting beside Jay and quietly talking to her. A quiet but white hot sort of anger surged through him, washing over everything else he had felt until that point. Dolores had messed up both Jay and Addie's lives just because of a man who could never return the twisted kind of love that a woman such as she was offering him. It wasn't fair, and it was very  _petty_.

He found himself clenching his fists.  _Humanda ka, Dolores. Lagot ka sa heneral at ginalit mo na ata siya ng_ _tuluyan_.

**Sunday, 05-15-16, 6:00 PM, Brgy. San Nicolas**

After being gone for seven days, Clara's shop felt quite refreshing to Etong. He had to admit that he missed the place as much as he missed the woman who lived and worked behind its four walls. The smell of grease and oil and gasoline mixed with the tang of metal was awfully familiar - almost making him think of the home that he wanted to  _build_ someday.

Clara was finishing up work on a bright blue car, a wide grin on her face as she realized who was approaching. "Long time no see," she began, shutting off the car hood. "Kamusta ang biyahe? Naospital daw si Jay?"

He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Na-miss kita. Um, ayos lang ang biyahe at yes, di pa siya nagigising."

"Ang dami atang nangyari this past few days. Pati pagsasalita mo nagiba ah." She leaned against him, letting her warmth seep through his entire being.

"Daig pa ata yung soul searching ni Zuko. Partida, less than seven days pa yan." He let out a chuckle, thinking back to that argument with Vince in San Rafael. They had both gone so far after that, and he was proud of the two of them. "I had a lot of growing up to do."

Her smile brightened as they let go of each other. She reached out to brush some hair away from his forehead. "Mabuti naman at alam mo," she said in amusement.

He couldn't tear his gaze from her, couldn't fight off the big, silly smile forming on his face. He missed her, the way she represented everything bright and sunny in every dark point of his life. He appreciated every brilliant, vivid thought he reminded him of.

"Medyo natagalan lang ako pero eto, alam ko na yung mga pagkakamali ko," he said. "Or at least, some of it."

She smiled and nodded. Taking his hand, she slowly led him into the house proper, hips swaying tantalizingly before his very eyes. "I'm proud of you," she whispered, brushing her lips against his.

He wanted to lead her on, succumb to his instincts, but he wanted to catch up to her first. Everything had a right time, he knew that. After all, his only regret in the past was leaving her behind and there they were now, bright futures ahead of them both. They had all night to themselves, and a lot of things can wait. He had to know how she was faring in the past few days, first of all.

"Medyo matagal tagal akong nawala," he mused as he followed her to the small, cozy kitchen that smelled faintly of pasta. "Bawi muna tayo ng kwento."

The night was young and full of promise. Just like themselves.


End file.
